Rosario and Vampire: The Blood of the Vampire
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Based on the prototype of Rosario and Vampire, our story begins, like quite a few of similar kind, in a school. An ordinary school with an ordinary individual. However, an extraordinary factor is tossed into the equation, beginning a journey that determines fates of humans, youkai, everything. This is the story of the Vampire's Rosary… or, what it could have been. Rating may change
1. Prologue

Prologue: Vampira

 _It is said that a vampire is a solitary, noble creature. That it is the most powerful monster in all the realms, save the gods. That, despite their weaknesses, they are unstoppable, deadly nightstalkers. There are many things said about vampires. None knows the truth, save the vampires and the youkai, though, even most of them have forgotten. Only one thing is known for certain: vampires are creatures who are capable of much power and are highly regarded. Very few youkai or humans would survive an encounter with a fully powered vampire if they were forced into combat, even fewer could see one and not soil themselves. However, it is said that a vampire, upon giving its life to another, can forge something stronger than even its own strength. Though, the true meaning of that knowledge has been lost to time…_

 _Our story begins, like quite a few of similar kind, in a school. An ordinary school with an ordinary individual. However, an extraordinary factor is tossed into the equation, beginning a journey that will determine fates of humans, youkai, everything. This is the story of the Vampire's Rosary… or, what it could have been._

* * *

So, as you can probably tell, this is a Rosario and Vampire fic. But, it's not from the regular version. there's a few things to note:

1) this isn't based off the regular manga story. It's based off of the prototype chapter, which was written by Akihisa Ikeda still, but is different in several ways. If you haven't read it, several ways the prototype chapter was different was that Moka was attending a human school with Tsukune. Saizou is replaced by a nameless student council president and Moka is able to drain energy from individuals. Tsukune obviously isn't scared to be in a school of monsters in this version Also, in the prototype, Moka was the only monster and was more violent in vampire form (though, the former could be explained by the fact that it was only the first chapter). Other than that, it pretty much was the same as the first chapter of Rosario that was the official manga.

2) I am a manga preference type for this franchise. In my opinion, the anime was terrible compared to the manga. Anything introduced to the story will have basis in the manga.

3) this is going to have mostly Rosario elements, but there's going to be some other moments mixed in, like Dragon Ball for example (for fights and such).

4) there's a small chance the other monsters might not be monsters (at least not all of them). If this is the case it's for what i think the plot would worrk with (this does not mean they wouldn't be able to gain their monster forms...). Yukari is definitely going to be a witch, though. The hilarity of that lends itself far too much to not have.

The reason i wanted to base this story off of the prototype chapter was because i thought it was interesting to follow (also, i had literally no ideas otherwise). while a story like Rosario offers diversity, its narrative ws so well established, I don't think i could do some events without basing them off of actual events too much and i hate just retelling. If i miss anything I'll say so.


	2. The Vampire's Rosary

Chapter One: The Vampire's Rosary

Sixteen year old Tsukune Aono walked up to the school he was attending, stopping at the gate, lost in his own thoughts.

Tsukune was wearing the uniform of the school, which consisted of a green coat with a red tie, khaki brown pants, brown semi-formal shoes, and a white shirt underneath. Tsukune's hair was brown and was a mix of spiky and smooth, the upper parts being more on the spiky side and the lower areas, including the bangs, being more on the smooth side. His eyes were brown and seemed dull and glazed over at this particular moment. It wasn't that he was dumb, it was more that he was uninterested.

" _Man, this is gonna be horrible."_ He thought. _"I'm sixteen with no girlfriend. I got no skills or interests of any kind. I'm just a guy who sucks at everything. Every day is just as dreary as the previous one…"_

However, his depressing train of thought was halted as he saw a girl collapsed on the ground just inside the gate.

" _Except today!"_ he thought, looking over the girl to determine why she could have been passed out.

"holy crap!" He said, stopping. "There's a girl on the ground!"

The girl was dressed in a similar outfit to him minus the obvious gender differences. She wore a green female's coat with plaid colored skirt that went almost a third of the way down her legs, giving Tsukune an unintentional view. She wore black socks that had a small golden bat at the top, which was all the way up to her knees almost. She wore brown shoes similar to Tsukune's. Her skin was a pale, yet milky color, beautiful to gaze upon. Around her neck was a black choker with a small chain connected to a silver colored rosary. She had pink hair that extended in smooth, beautiful strands down past the end of her skirt, almost to her knees. It was a few shades off from bubblegum and had the softest look to it. Her eyes, had they been open, were a sparkling shade of emerald green that made the gem of the same name look dull in comparison. Her lips wore a gentle lipstick that highlighted their beauty.

"Why…" He started to say, another thought occurring. "Isn't that…"

" _The girl of my dreams"_ was the thought going through his head, however, from his mouth came the name of the girl, no angel, in front of him.

"Moka Akashiya" the words came out as a soft breath from Tsukune's mouth as he wondered if it would be the starting point of a bizarre school life of his own.

" _Oh my god, she's so cute! No wonder she's the school idol… she's sparkling even."_ Tsukunee thought before an obvious thought hit him. _"I should probably call for help though."_

But as Tsukune turned around to go get help, a soft pair of arms wrapped around him and a soft beautiful voice of an angel spoke to him, which both scared the hell out of him and made him feel really warm and fuzzy.

"Such a sweet smell." Came the voice Tsukune knew as Moka's. "Say, aren't you Tsukune? From the class next door?"

"Y-you're awake?!" Tsukune shouted, shocked. "Are you alright?! Wait… how do you know my name?!"

"I want your blood." Moka said, her tone still very pleasant. "I… I can't take it anymore."

" _Oh my god, this is amazing…"_ Tsukune said, not having processed exactly what Moka had said. _My beloved Moka is so close to me. I have to be dreaming!"_

"Keep this a secret from everyone." Moka whispered in his ear, Tsukune actually catching this. "Because I am…"

"Am what?" Tsukune asked her, confused.

"A vampire." Moka whispered, biting Tsukune's neck. Tsukune felt her nip open his skin with her teeth and he could feel her suck the blood out of his body, his strength beginning to leave him.

" _Holy crap!"_ Tsukune thought. _"She actually sucked my blood!?"_

"Thanks for the meal." Moka gave a smile and a slight giggle, showing off a fang on the left side of her mouth, a similar one probably in the right side. "I… I really am a vampire."

"W-wait" Tsukune said, thinking. "You mean like the kind that's afraid of rosaries and garlic and suck blood?"

"Yep, that's me." Moka giggled. "I was suffering from anemia because I haven't had any blood recently… and so I fainted."

"No way. "Tsukune said nervously with a chuckle. "You're just a normal girl no matter how you look at it."

"Well" Moka said, parting her shirt slightly to show her rosary better, her face slowly going from smile to frown. "That's because of this rosary, which helps keep me under control. I look human because my power is sealed away. By the way, if it is removed, I become a scary vampire who is really violent and evil."

At this Moka began making motions supposed to embody the scariness of the vampire she was supposed to become.

" _What?!"_ Tsukune thought. _"How am I supposed to believe her, especially in this messed up ag of science?!"_

"But, this is just a secret between you and me." Moka said, smiling again. "I can trust you, right, Tsukune?"

Tsukune found himself at a loss for words here.

"Do you" Moka asked, the look on her face somewhere between innocently flirty and purely innocent and trusting. "believe me?"

" _She's too cute."_ Tsukune's mind spoke as his mouth allowed him to speak something else. "I believe you, Moka! Of course I believe you!"

"R-really?!" Moka's face lit up with a smile unlike the previous ones, this one revealing almost childlike happiness and trust.

" _Oh god, I can't tell her I don't believe her now!"_ Tsukune gulped.

Moka looked hesitant for a second, putting her hands behind her back and leaned towards Tsukune, sniffing.

"Such a gentle scent." She said, smiling. "You're such a nice person, Tsukune."

Tsukune was too shocked that Moka was that close to him to voice his confusion on the subject. Before he could find his voice, however, Moka ran off, looking back with a wave and a 'Later!'.

 _After school—the library_

"Let's see…" Tsukune said, looking through the "Supernatural" section. "V… Va… Vampire! Got it."

Tsukune sat down, opening his find, turning a few pages in.

"Vampires subsist by feeding on the blood of humans." He read quietly. "'They may look human, but that serves as a mimesis to assist them in mingling into human society. Their bodies are far stronger than a human's and their features are beautified as a way to distinguish them from their 'prey'.' Oh crap, what did I get myself into?"

" _Moka Akashiya…"_ Tsukune's thoughts turned to the beautiful girl. _"Her beauty is on a supernatural level… so far beyond reach she has trouble making friends… even in that chaos, she's usually by herself. It was actually what drew me to her in the first place… but was that… because she was a vampire?!"_

 _At Youkai Private Academy front gate—the next day_

"On second thought" Tsukune said as he walked into the school gate chuckling. "There's no way vampires are real. Moka must have been dreaming."

"Or" a different conclusion entered his head. "everything that happened yesterday was a dream. There's no way Moka would talk to a boring person like me."

"There's Moka!" came several shouts around him as students started to crowd. "She's so damn cute!"

Tsukune turned to see Moka walking into the school area, not even noticing him. Praises came up from the students, everything from her hair and eyes to her body and step as well as mentions that she was way out of their leagues.

" _I guess it's true."_ Tsukune thought to himself. _"My place to admire her is from back here."_

It was at that point that Moka looked in his direction, her average expression turning to a big smile.

"Tsukune!" She said, waving. "Morning!"

" _She's singling me out by name?!"_ Tsukune thought, several emotions coursing through his mind, the primary ones fear and excitement.

"Who the hell is that guy?!" some people from the crowd exclaimed. "He's got no right with her! Why'd she greet him?!"

" _I'm so dead."_ Tsukune thought, gulping, his fear emotion pushing to the near forefront. _"At least it wasn't a dream though. We're really getting along."_

"Moka Akashiya" came a deep voice from a car that pulled up. "Why are you talking to a guy like him so early in the morning?"

The one that stepped out of the back of the car, his door opened by a man in a suit and sunglasses similar to a secret service agent, was a very handsome man, though, in comparison, he still was nowhere near Moka in terms of beauty, even on a male perspective. He wore the school uniform similar to Tsukune, but for him it seemed… better. He wore rings on several on his fingers, all of them expensive looking. His hair was wavy and orange, a striking shade. His eyes were a handsome blue.

"Hey there!" He called to Moka. "Have you given thought about a reply to the letter I sent you? Be my woman, Moka Akashiya!"

"The student council president!?" Tsukune said, realizing how badly this was going to turn out (at least in his own mind).

Everyone was yelling different things about the student council president now, from things like "he always does this! He always goes for Moka!" to "He only thinks he can get away with this because his father is the headmaster! Hell, that's the only reason he's even here!".

Moka thought back to the letter, which read 'I can't get you out of my head. From the student council president' with a little heart next to the word 'head'.

"uuuhh…" Moka said, not having given it much thought at all in actuality. Though she already knew her answer.

"I'm the kind of man who'll do anything to get his hands on beautiful things." The president said, basically bragging as he proved his point by putting an arm around Moka, which drifted towards her ass, pretty much grabbing it. "Only a woman of beauty can compare to the wealth and power I have. Be my woman, Moka Akashiya."

At this, Tsukune felt a small twinge of anger. It wasn't even because Moka was being taken from him. It was because he was touching her in a way that clearly made her uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." Moka said, pushing him off of her with a decent show of a little strength, which shocked the president. "This is a nuisance."

And with that, Moka took Tsukune's hand and walked into the school, dragging him slightly in her attempt to leave.

When the two of them were gone, the president was still standing there, still dumbfounded, not only at Moka's rejection, but also at her taking someone like Tsukune. The class began to ridicule him again, mocking him for once again being rejected by Moka.

"You." He said to the man who'd driven him there. "Kill everyone here."

The shock on the students' faces was genuine.

"How dare these nobodies laugh at someone of my stature?" the president asked no one in particular. "You realize I can have my old man expel every last one of you? Know your place!"

With that he left, the word 'die' being heard as the suited man cracked his knuckles and neck, the students apologizing profusely as he began mercilessly beat them all into pulps.

"Curse you Moka Akashiya!" He said, the carnage behind him still ensuing. "I will get my hands on you, my prey! You are MINE!"

 _With Moka and Tsukune_

"the president… gives of an unpleasant 'scent'." Moka said as she and Tsukune sat on the steps leading to an outer area of the school.

"Scent?!" Tsukune exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah. I can tell what kind of person is by the 'scent' they give off." Moka explained. "Apparently, one of our abilities is distinguishing someone by their 'scent'. I can't stand the president's 'scent'."

" _Weird"_ Tsukune thought. _"Moka is kinda weird."_

"To be honest" Moka said, snapping Tsukune back to her. "I don't really like school either because of this ability. The school is so full of different scents… it somehow makes me lonely… because I'm always alone…"

"Well, what about me?" Tsukune said, a little quicker than he would have liked.

"Eh?" Moka asked, confused and surprised.

"Well, I'm here next to you." Tsukune explained himself. "So… you're not alone, right?"

"Tsukune…" Moka said, Tsukune's heart beating faster, Moka's as well, but less noticeable to her.

"Hey" Moka said, her tone shifting. "Let me suck your blood."

"Eh?!" Tsukune exclaimed, the sudden shift nailing him. "That again?!"

"Sorry." Moka said, clasping her hands together. "I just got excited all of a sudden and the cravings just come."

" _I have_ got _to change the subject to something besides vampires."_ Tsukune thought as his mouth said 'okay'. _"I still can't convince myself to believe her."_

"Tsukune." Moka said, leaning in close to Tsukune. "You are definitely the kind of person I thought you'd be. You're so kind and warm."

Before Tsukune could reply, Moka latched onto his neck, slurping the blood from it, causing Tsukune to let out a yelp of pain.

Over the days, they grew closer and Tsukune learned more of Moka's mannerisms, such as her dislike of garlic, her pet bat that she claimed was completely harmless (to which Tsukune had to admit it was kinda cute), and her like of tomato juice as a tiny substitute to human blood (though, it was more of a 'tide-me-over').

Though, Moka did still suck his blood.

However, at one point, they didn't know they were being observed.

"She's kissing his neck?!" the president exclaimed as he watched them through binoculars. "Arggh, that Moka Akashiya! I'll never forgive her!"

 _A few days later_

It was a bright sunny day and the P.E. class was out, the girls playing tennis and the guys playing softball. It was all going fine until the softball was hit out towards where Moka was standing. Tsukune, who was playing on the field, called to Moka to toss it back

"I've got it." She said, picking up the ball and throwing it… well, slipping and throwing it off… into a window, which promptly shattered.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry!" Moka shouted, running away from the window to enter the school to get the ball, Tsukune on her heels to follow her.

"Huh." One student said. "Has she gotten the klutziness from that Tsukune dumbass?"

"Probably." Another said. "She used to be colder too… lucky bastard."

"Who broke this window!?" came the yell from behind the players. The students panicked to see the large, muscly form of the toughest most violent teacher in the school: 'Smile' Higuma.

"You guys are real daredevils." He said, holding a bamboo sword used in sword fighting. The students fearfully tried to explain who actually broke the window as Higuma began to beat the ever loving shit out of them.

From where she and Tsukune had ended up by the time this went down, Moka turned to watch.

"Oh no, it's all my fault!" She exclaimed, trying to go back and explain everything, Tsukune pulling her back with all of his strength. "I was the one that did that!"

"It's too late!" Tsukune shouted, his grip beginning to slack slightly. "You can't go back!"

"I shouldn't have thrown that ball." Moka said softly, sadly, dropping to the ground and slumping over. "I'm… I'm a vampire, but I'm terrible at sports… because the rosary sealed away my strength and I can't move properly."

" _She's talking about that again."_ Tsukune said, internally sighing. _"Now, she's even blaming her poor athletic ability on it."_

"Tsukune." Moka said, pleading with Tsukune almost. "If this rosary is taken off, I will become a rampaging vampire… when that happens…save me, okay?"

"Wait a minute, Moka." Tsukune said with a little urgency of priorities. "Now's not the time to be talking about this. You just broke a window!"

At this, Moka's face took on a small look of shock, partially that she realized her predicament and partially because of Tsukune's words themselves.

"S-sorry." She said, getting a little nervous at this point. "You never complain and keep all of my secrets for me so…"

"No!" Tsukune said, trying to dispel any air of negativity between them. "I just… I just…"

"sorry." Moka said, fingering her rosary. "I'm weird, aren't I? Sorry for always depending on you. It's just… I've never had a friend that I can tell everything about me."

Tsukune's eyes looked sad for what he was contemplating saying to her, to his friend.

"But, you believe it all and accept me for who I am, right?" Moka asked, a sad smile on her face. "I'm so happy that you do. And every day is so fun…"

"I'm sorry." She added with a small giggle.

Tsukune clenched his eyes shut, trying to work up the determination to tell Moka what he was trying to tell her.

"No, Moka, that's not it! That's not what I mean!" He finally said, working up the courage, no the guts as he began to vent. "I want to be friends with you! But, all you talk about is vampires! It's getting on my nerves and besides, they aren't even real!"

Moka's face took on a shocked and hurt expression, her being pretty much able to stare at him in her shock.

" _Crap!"_ Tsukune thought, seeing her expression and realizing the full scope of what he'd just said.

"N-no way." Moka said, looking down. "That's mean…"

"Then, what do you want me to do?" Tsukune asked, beginning to vent slightly. "you're always just doing whatever you want. Do you even care about how _I_ feel?"

"That's not how friends are supposed to be!" He shouted, gaining a slippery momentum as he clenched his eyes shut to avoid looking at her face. "It doesn't even have to be me! It can be anyone, right?!"

"that…" Moka said, tears streaming down her face, her expression one of pure sadness. "That's not…"

It was at that point that Tsukune realized that he had made a grave mistake. Moka got up and ran off, crying and leaving Tsukune to his own thoughts.

" _Damn it!"_ he thought, punching his baseball glove and throwing it at the wall. The bell rang and he went inside the school building.

" _Shit! I'm such a loser. I just had to do that!"_ he thought with his head in his hands on his desk in his class. _"I'm the one who's a failure of a friend. I actually made her cry… I bet she's hurt really bad. This was never meant to happen."_

His thoughts we interrupted, however by the hulking form of Higuma bursting in through the door.

"HEY!" he bellowed. "Tsukune Aono in here?!"

"H-Higuma, sir?!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"I heard that you were the one who broke the glass this morning." He said, a sneer on his face as he looked at Tsukune. "Come with me for a bit."

Tsukune gulped, sure his life was effectively over as he followed Higuma to the music room.

" _Where is this?"_ He asked, confused.

"Get in there!" Higuma shouted, shoving him inside. Tsukune's face showed shock and horror at the sight inside.

Inside the room, Tsukune saw the student council president standing in the middle of the room, other members of the student council inside as well, one of them with his arms around Moka, groping her.

"T-Tsukune?!" Moka exclaimed, her tone one of hope and worry.

"Nice of you to join us, Tsukune Aono." The president said, chuckling. "You're a filthy insect who swarms around my Moka and it's time to exterminate you."

"Moka?! President?! What's going on?!" Tsukune asked, turning to Higuma. "Didn't you call me here because of the broken window?"

At that, Higuma struck Tsukune with the same blade he had used earlier on the other students. Tsukune crumpled to the ground under the force, not unconscious.

"Actually, Higuma is working as my bodyguard under my old man's orders." The president laughed. "And you're the idiot who walked in here without a clue!"

"Th-that's messed up." Tsukune said, wiping the blood off of his mouth, determination in his voice as he looked towards Moka. "What are you doing with Moka!? Let her go!"

"Moka belongs to me." The president said, snapping his fingers. "I'll kill anyone who goes near her."

With that snap, Higuma began to beat on Tsukune further. After he felt Higuma had done a suitable job, the president put his foot on Tsukune's forehead, pressing down with force.

"Serves you right!" He shouted, a wicked grin on his face. "This is what happens to all you creeps who go near Moka!"

"How about that, Moka?!" He said, grinding his foot down on Tsukune's head. "Swear that your body and soul belong to me or this guy's dead!"

"St…" Moka began, tears emerging in her eyes.

"Swear it Moka!" the president said, an insane grin on his face, stomping on Tsukune repeatedly. "Swear, swear, swear, swear!"

"Stop it!" Moka shouted, jumping onto Tsukune to shield him from the president's attacks. "I'll do what you want, so stop!"

The president smirked as Moka leaned down to Tsukune, looking him over.

"Tsukune, I'm so sorry." She said, tears falling onto Tsukune. "It's all my fault… hang in there! I'm sorry… really I am only thinking about myself and you're the one who has to suffer because of it. I had no idea until you told me. I'm sorry, Tsukune… forgive me."

"But" She continued, sighing. "It couldn't have just been anyone. I… I've always been curious about you. You were so kind to the people around you. Also, your 'scent' was so much more gentle than anyone else's."

"I'm glad we got to be friends." She said, stroking his face. "I mean, I always felt so warm when I was around you. It… was the first time I'd ever felt like that."

"Enough talking!" the president shouted, grabbing Moka by her hair and yanking her up, causing her to scream in pain.

This scream managed to bring Tsukune back to the world of the conscious and give him the adrenaline rush he needed to grab the president's wrist, shocking both the president and Moka.

"Y-you're still…" The president began, still in shock.

"Moka…" Tsukune said, panting. "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"I thought about it too much!" He said, leaning down and throwing the president with all of his strength. "It doesn't matter to me who you are. It never did!"

Tsukune then moved closer to Moka, taking a gentle hold of her rosary.

"Even if you are a vampire" Tsukune said powerfully, pulling it off with a swift motion. "I still like you!"

Moka only had time to gasp before a bright light surrounded her, blinding everyone in the room.

"What the hell is this?!" the president exclaimed.

Moka gave a short yell as power flowed out from her body, putting her arms above her head and transforming further. When the light faded, she stood there, but there was quite a difference to her.

"Moka…" The president said, looking at her. "No… that's not Moka… what the fuck is that?!"

Moka's hair had turned a blazing silver color and lengthened slightly. Her eyes turned a blood red color and gained pupils like a cat's… or a vampire's. Her nails had lengthened as well. Out of her mouth poked two much more prominent fangs, these almost reaching her chin. Her lipstick was also darker, more of a bloody ruby color.

Moka, or the vampire that she had become, punctured Higuma in the chest so hard it not only elevated him, a pulse of force shot out behind him from where she'd impaled him. She then threw his lifeless body on the floor, licking the blood from her fingers, her dark gaze fixed on the president.

"President." She said in a deeper, more cruel-sounding voice. "You do want me, don't you?"

"Wh-who the fuck are you?!" he exclaimed, rushing at Moka with a knife. "You're dead!"

The Vampire responded by giving him a swift and very powerful kick to the face, sending him flying into the desks behind him and nearly through the wall.

"Don't get cocky, feeble human." She said, with an evil smile. "Know your place."

The other students minus Tsukune all ran out terrified of the powerful vampire.

" _It's true."_ Tsukune thought. _"It's all true. This is… a vampire!"_

The Vampire laughed evilly, picking up the president's body, no effort exerted, licking her lips as the life force drained from him, leaving him as a feeble old man.

"Moka, stop!" Tsukune said, more worried that the Vampire that was formerly the Moka he knew was killing than for the president's life. "What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry, Tsukune." The Vampire, Moka, said, laughing. "All I did was take a little of his 'life energy'. He'll be back to normal in a few days."

" _If this rosary is ever taken off of me_ " Moka's words came back to Tsukune. _"Save me, okay?"_

"That's enough, Moka.' Tsukune said with determination. "Turn back now."

"Turn back?" the Vampire said, chuckling, which turned into a full blown laugh. "Don't get the wrong idea! I am the real Moka Akashiya! I have no intention of turning back!"

"What?!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"The Moka you know is a fake personality created when my powers were sealed!" the Vampire Moka said, snarling slightly. "In other words, she's an incompetent shell of me! Hell, her name really isn't Moka! Because of this damn seal, I can't tap into most of my otherworldly powers!"

"What?!" Tsukune asked.

"I was given this rosary seal by my parents." Vampire Moka explained, walking closer to Tsukune. "They sealed my powers so I could integrate better into human society. And, you were the one who released me! I'm finally free!"

Tsukune, shocked, simply wrapped his arms around her, holding on tight.

"That's a lie!" He shouted. "No, she isn't a shell! Moka is far from just a shell!"

Vampire Moka was stunned, Tsukune's words resonating with her.

"Tsukune, what are you—?!" She began. "Let go!"

"Moka is Moka!" He shouted. "Turn back! At this rate, you'll go back to being alone! Turn back!"

Vampire Moka's expression turned to one of worry, worry what he'd said would be true.

"Trust me." Tsukune said. "It'll be alright. I'll never let you feel alone again."

Vampire Moka just looked forward as Tsukune clenched his eyes shut. She smiled slightly, a tear flowing down her face.

Tsukune held her tight until a voice broke his hold.

"Tsu-Tsukune, you're hurting me." Came the voice of Moka. Tsukune quickly looked at her to see her touching the rosary and smiling at him.

"Moka…" Tsukune said, the two of them embracing once again.

Rumors of the day quickly spread throughout the school. Though, since the president couldn't recall the events of the day, they remained rumors. They were still shrouded in mystery, even as students discussed how scary Moka was when angry. If there was one thing able to be said had changed, it would be that Moka got more friends. Before they could even realize, her solitary attitude vanished. Tsukune's dreary days changed as well. He had an exceptionally cute vampire who could be very scary smiling by his side.

" _Tsukune, let me suck your blooood!"_ Oh, and she sucked his blood. She did that too.

 _Elsewhere_

"A Vampire, you say?" the woman said, looking through the crystal ball. "In Youkai Private Academy? How very… interesting. Daughter."

"Yes, mother." Her daughter said in an emotionless tone. "What do you wish?"

"Keep an eye on this 'Moka Akashiya'." Her mother said. "Make sure she doesn't do anything foolish."

"Of course, mother." Her daughter said, slipping away like the ghost of the north wind.

* * *

so, it looks like Tsukune and Moka have some adventures ahead of them. This should be interesting. But, who is this mysterious woman and her daughter?

So, I mostly did this chapter as an exact retelling of the prototype chapter so that those who hadn't read it or were only exposed to the anime would get a chance to understand the manga side of things (which is pretty much all i would use here). The story of the anime is nowhere near as good in my opinion and many key plots and arcs are left out (mostly because the anime tanked in JApan, thus causing its cancellation...), but i recommend the primary manga and Season II, both being very amazing. The development and relationships are so much more developed than the anime... but, enough of that... so, this was also done the way it was so i wouldn't need a summary of it, which is basically me saying it's like original ch.1 or ep.1 of the anime, but different. But, that's all of the manga content I'll be writing retellings of minus maybe a couple arcs... but, it's pretty much my own story from here one out. I hope you'll enjoy the ride.


	3. the Stalker

Chapter Two: The Stalker

The alarm clock blared, jolting Tsukune out of his peaceful slumber. He clutched his beating chest, panting.

"Every damn time." He muttered. "I gotta get a quieter alarm."

"Tsukune!" his mother's voice called up to him. "You'll be late! Your friend's been waiting here for ten minutes!"

"Friend?" Tsukune asked, thinking to try to remember who she could be talking about. However, before he could figure it out, the door to his room burst open, kicked open by Moka.

"Good morning, Tsukune-kun!" She called, shocking him even more than the alarm clock did.

"Moka, what the hell?!" he shouted, pulling the covers around himself. "Don't you know to knock?! What if I slept nude?!"

"Then, I'd get you dressed!" Moka said, pointing at Tsukune with a grin similar to that of one Haruhi Suzumiya, whose novels were on Tsukune's shelf.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea." Tsukune said, turning bright red at the thought.

"Well, whatever!" Moka said, pulling him out of bed, tripping over his sheet and falling backwards, hitting her head on the dresser as she fell to the ground, a dopey look on her face as she began seeing bats flying around her head.

"Pretty bats." She muttered, her voice groggy as Tsukune had fallen on top of her on his hands and knees. He turned as red as blood at the very position he was in, accidental or not.

"Tsuki, what are you doing?! Mom says you—" Tsukune's older cousin, Kyōko came into the room, beginning to say something when she stopped dead at the position Moka and Tsukune were in, her mouth dropping open as she stared, trying to form a response.

"It's not what it looks like." Tsukune quickly jumped up, waving his hands back and forth, trying to explain himself. However, a quick punch to his head by Kyōko silenced any argument.

"You know it's not good to be a pervert!" She said. "Now get dressed!"

"Lemme suck your blood, Tsukune-kun." Moka loopily spoke, still on the ground, the bats still flying around before her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Kyōko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's fine." Tsukune chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head. "She just took a fall and I fell on top of her. Honest."

"Is that true, Moka?" Kyōko asked. A dazed response was her answer.

"I'll take her downstairs." Tsukune said. "She's probably a little woozy from her anemia too."

"Oh yeah!" Kyōko said, remembering the condition Moka had told her she had the first time she'd met her. "Well, we'll get her downstairs."

"I got her." Tsukune said, picking her up from behind in a position that looked as if he was to give her the Heimlich maneuver. However, he shifted her so that she was leaning on him with her arm draped over his shoulder.

"Come on Moka." He said, walking and half dragging Moka to the stairs, walking to them, Moka still loopy as they descended.

When Tsukune's parents saw her, they were naturally a little worried.

"Don't worry dear." His mother, Kasumi said, rushing to the kitchen, returning shortly holding a bowl of spinach. "This will help with her anemia."

"Eat up, Moka." Tsukune said, setting her on a chair and holding the spoon up to the dazed vampire. As if on cue, Moka lunged forward a little, biting down on Tsukune's neck, beginning to suck his blood. Her face became a little less pale as she took in Tsukune's blood, licking her lips when she was done.

Tsukune, on the other hand, looked a little paler, partially because he had lost some of his blood with his parents nearby and partially because there was a chance they'd seen it.

"Are you crazy?!" He harshly whispered to her. "What are you doing?"

"I was drinking your blood, silly." She giggled, putting a hand up to her mouth in the way she knew would keep Tsukune from staying mad at her. "Duh."

"I know, but be careful." He hissed. "Now, eat your spinach."

"Okay." She said, taking the fork and shoveling it in in the most polite way possible.

"Now let's go!" She shouted, standing up and pulling Tsukune out the door. "We'll be late!"

"Slow down, Mokaaaa!" Tsukune wailed as Moka pulled him out as she ran to the school. However, unbeknownst to them, there was someone watching them. Someone in the shadows.

 _At Youkai Academy_

"Here we are!" Moka shouted cheerily, releasing Tsukune, who panted, never having run so hard in his life.

"Man, how do you run so fast?!" He said, wheezing his lungs out.

"I'm a vampire, silly." She said, giggling once again. "I thought we'd been over this."

"Yeah, I know." He said, gaining his breath. "I just figured it'd become easier over time."

"Well, it doesn't matter." Moka shrugged, walking into the school, Tsukune beside her. "Let's just get to class and hope they don't get too mad at us."

"Yeah." Tsukune said, nodding. "That would be a good course of action."

The human and vampire walked into their classroom, sitting down as the teacher, Miss Nekonome, who was wearing her casual uniform in addition to cat's ears and tail in her blonde hair. Since she was rarely, if ever, seen without them, the rumors went around that she was a neko youkai. Whenever they asked her, however, she'd always give them a confused look and make a cat noise. This simply escalated the rumors, while others thought she was just messing with people and was an extreme cosplayer.

"You two!" She said, pointing her slender finger at Moka and Tsukune. "You're late! Explain nya!"

"Well, I had trouble with my alarm clock and Moka came to help me." Tsukune said, nodding.

"I see." The cat adorned teacher said, thinking, stroking her chin with her fingers. "you two will have to stay after class anyway!"

"Okay." Moka and Tsukune said, nodding.

"Now" Miss Nekonome said, picking up her textbook. "Everyone turn to page thirty five. We're learning Pre-Calculus' version of algebra today."

The entire class groaned at the homework, absolutely not wanting to do so.

"Now now" Miss Nekonome said, waving her hand in a manner to get everyone to calm down. "It's alright. You don't have to worry. It's really simple."

The class groaned again, watching as she began to write on the board, several problems being written. Unbeknownst to them, a seemingly ghostly figure was watching in the window, her eyes focused on two people.

 _After class_

"I can't believe we have to stay after class." Moka complained, smacking the board with her hand, leaving a small crack.

"Well, it was my fault." Tsukune said.

"Yep." Moka giggled. "you slept too late."

"I need a new alarm clock." Tsukune said, nodding.

"Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya?" a voice with little tone said, its owner walking into the room.

The owner of the voice was a girl about their age. She had white shoes with black laces. She wore long stockings that went halfway up her thighs. The stockings had thick pink and purple stripes that went all the way up them. She wore a belt around her left leg that was buckled firmly. She wore the plaid skirt that was part of the girls' uniform, though, of the school uniform, that was all she wore. She wore a black tank top, though only the tops of the straps showed. Over it, she wore a white hoodie with dark blue sleeves. The hoodie had a large pocket in the front with light blue lining. The hoodie also had everything on the shoulder height missing, showing her shoulders and the corresponding area of her chest. She wore no gloves on her hands, which were a pale color. Her face was the same color as her hands, though her cheeks had a slight tint to them. Her hair was an icy blue with a purple look to it. Her eyes were an icy sky blue, showing little emotion. In her mouth was a lollipop that she was running her tongue over.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked.

"I am Mizore Shirayuki." She said in her quieter voice, looking at them. "I am new here, but I recognize you from my neighborhood."

"You live in our neighborhood?" Tsukune asked.

"I do." Mizore said. "But, I don't like meeting new people."

"Oh." Tsukune said. "Well, I guess that's understandable."

"You two are very interesting though." Mizore nodded. "Especially you, Moka-san."

"Eh?" Moka asked. "Why?"

"You have such a free spirit." Mizore said. "Almost as if you aren't like everyone else. Your abilities seem otherworldly."

"R-really?" Moka asked.

"Yes." Mizore said. "I find it very intriguing."

"Oh?" Moka asked.

"Yes." Mizore said. "you do fit the role of a vampire. Or, at least, you act like one."

"Wha?!" Moka asked, shocked. Tsukune had no idea how to react either.

"I see you biting on his neck." Mizore said. "I figure you are either a vampire or it is your strange way of romance."

"Uh, yeah." Moka chuckled nervously. "It's my romance."

"It is strange." Mizore said. "Do you like the taste of blood?"

"Oh, it's great!" Moka said cheerily. "Especially Tsukune-kun's!"

"I see." Mizore said. "Well, be careful. Most people wouldn't like the idea of a vampire running around. Or someone who likes the taste of blood like that."

"You seem to know a lot about her." Tsukune said suspiciously.

"I have been watching you." Mizore said, tapping her fingers together. "You two intrigue me. I was curious to find out about you."

"Like a stalker?" Tsukune asked.

"If that is what you wish to call it, then yes." Mizore said. "I was stalking you. However, I have no intention of romance from either of you."

"ookaaay…" Tsukune said, a little confused. "I didn't know you went to this school."

"I just started." Mizore said. "It is a very good school. I like it. Unfortunately, we do not share any classes that I know of. If we did, we could attend them together."

"I see." Tsukune said.

"I live nearby you, Tsukune." She said. "Perhaps the three of us could walk home together? Walking home alone is lonely."

"Okay." Tsukune said. "That sound alright, Moka?"

"That sounds alright." Moka said, looking at Tsukune. "But, can I eat first? I'm kinda hungry."

"But, you ate lunch a half hour ag—" Tsukune started just as Moka bit down on his neck.

"Mmmmm." She moaned slightly as she drank.

"Don't make it sound like that!" Tsukune said, shocked.

"Should I go?" Mizore asked, a little uncomfortable.

"Nope!" Moka giggled. "I'm finished."

"What did you do?" Mizore asked. "It looked like you drank his blood, not kissed him."

"Well, I'm a vampire." Moka giggled.

"Why are you just telling her that?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, I get the feeling I can trust her." Moka said. "I mean, I was right about you, Tsukune-kun. She has a good 'scent'"

"That doesn't mean to trust just anyone." Tsukune said.

"I will not tell a soul." Mizore promised, holding up her hand.

"Good!" Moka said, pulling her into a hug with a grin. Mizore's eyes widened and she blushed as she felt her body pulled into Moka's grip. She froze up her breath hitching as she felt squeezed by the vampire.

"Oops, sorry!" Moka laughed nervously as she released her. "I don't know my own strength sometimes. But, it's okay as long as I don't remove my rosary."

Mizore took the rosary in her thumb and index finger, feeling it and studying it in a sense.

"What happens then?" She asked.

"I become a scaaary vampire." Moka wiggled her fingers and giggled.

"That's not something to joke about." Tsukune said, sweat dropping. "You did attack the student council president… granted, he did deserve it."

"Yeah, that guy was a jerk!" Moka said, crossing her arms and giving a curt nod, which caused her long pink hair to shift slightly.

"So, those rumors were true?" Mizore asked. "That Moka-san beat him and the gym teacher up?"

"Yes." Tsukune said. "Her other half went all monster on them and sucked the energy out of the president."

"That sounds interesting." Mizore said, her voice becoming quieter that it actually was, as if she was embarrassed by saying so. "I heard he was a jerk."

"Yeah." Tsukune nodded, unconsciously rubbing his cheek. "He was. But, he is a bit of a better individual now."

"That is good." Mizore said, blushing as she touched her pointer fingers together and cast her gaze downward a little bit. "So… when are you going home?"

"About now." Tsukune said.

"Yep!" Moka said. "We're done with our work, so let's go!"

Moka ran out, pulling Tsukune and Mizore out, the latter blushing at the sudden contact. She also nearly dropped her lollipop, but managed to keep it in her mouth.

"Man, your hands are cold!" Moka said, chuckling. "But, that's fine! Mine are cold too!"

"Moka, I don't think you should just grab people like this." Tsukune said as he was pulled along by the pink haired vampire. "It's not good for our arms."

"It's okay." Moka giggled. "I can put arms back into socket. I learned how in Home Ec."

Tsukune and even Mizore paled slightly at that, Tsukune gulping, knowing he'd almost had his arm out of socket multiple times when Moka took off on a run, dragging him along with her. However, most times, he could keep up with her in the slightest.

"So, where's your house?" Moka asked as they arrived back in their neighborhood. Mizore pointed to it as they walked up, watching her go to the door. When she arrived at the door, she turned around and gave a small smile, opening the door and entering, shutting it behind her.

"She was pretty interesting." Tsukune said.

"Yeah!" Moka said. "I like her. We should hang out together more often."

"That would be kinda fun." Tsukune said. "It would definitely help her be less shy."

"Yeah!" Moka said. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Didn't you say you were hungry?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah." Moka said. "Let's go get something to eat. I want something with lots of blood in it."

"So… a rare steak?" Tsukune asked.

"That sounds awesome!" Moka said, licking her lips. "I'll buy."

"Okay." Tsukune said. "There's a great place we can go to."

"Great!" Moka said. "Lead the way, Tsukune-kun!"

"Tsuki!" Kyōko shouted, running out. "There you are! Where were you?! You were supposed to be home an hour ago!"

"We had to stay after class." Tsukune said, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head. "So, we just got back."

"They made you do slave labor?" Kyōko asked. "What kinda school is that?"

"No, we were late, so we had to stay." Tsukune said, sweat dropping.

"Oh." Kyōko said, chuckling nervously as she tried to pass off her previous statement. "Well, you're expected for dinner, so you should get home."

"But, it's not even dinnertime." Tsukune said.

"Well, it will be." Kyōko said. "So, get ready."

"Alright, alright." Tsukune said. "I guess I'll see you later, Moka."

"Bye, Tsukune-kun!" Moka said, almost tackling him in a hug before heading off toward her home.

"She's a fun one." Kyōko said, smirking.

"Yeah." Tsukune nodded, chuckling. "It's just how she is."

"Well, she shouldn't change it." Kyōko said.

 _The next day—at the gates of Youkai Academy_

Tsukune and Moka walked up to the building, walking to their History class. Inside, they noticed that Mizore was sitting inside, waiting, reading a manga, still with the lollipop in her mouth. She held her body in a way that suggested she was trying to avoid the gaze of anyone in the room, despite none giving her any. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see them and her expression lightened up, her giving a little smile as she waved. Moka waved back with her whole arm, Tsukune using only his hand to wave. The two sat down next to their newest friend, Tsukune on the right, Moka on the left.

"I thought you didn't have classes with us." Tsukune said, cracking his neck and knuckles out of habit.

"I transferred into this one because it was better and much easier to grasp." Mizore said.

"That's great!" Moka said, pulling Mizore into a hug, several students turning to give them glances, which made Mizore shrink a little into herself. The teacher looked at them, clearing her throat.

"Now, you three" she said. "If you're quite done, I believe it is time we moved on to our lesson."

"Oh, uh, sorry." Moka said, blushing slightly as she released Mizore, the teacher resuming her lesson.

Mizore soon found a note on her desk. Confused, she quietly opened it.

"What do you have next?—M" it said.

"English III" Mizore wrote on it, sending it back to Moka.

"We'll hang out after that, then." Moka wrote on the passed back note. "We have Maths. But, we can meet up for lunch afterwards.—M"

"Sounds good." Mizore wrote before the teacher noticed.

"Are you two done?" he asked. Moka, who had received the note, had made it disappear so fast no one even noticed it was there.

"Uh, done with what?" Moka asked.

"Just don't let me catch you writing notes in my class again." The teacher said, clearing her throat.

"Understood." Moka said cheerily. The teacher rolled her eyes and continued her lesson, still giving the pair glances every once in a while.

Once she'd given the students time to work on their work, she sat at her desk, working. Tsukune, Moka, and Mizore decided to work together, solving the problems they were given.

"What did you get for problem three?" Moka asked.

"I think it's the Third War." Tsukune said. "You?"

"I got that too." Mizore said.

"I got Second War." Moka said, crossing her arms and staring at it. "I don't even know how we got it different."

"Who knows?" Tsukune shrugged, chuckling. "At least we gathered that it was a war."

"The problem asks us to name a specific war." Mizore said in her analytic tone. "That proves it invalid."

"True." Tsukune said.

They ignored the whispers of the other kids, some noting Mizore.

 _At lunch_

"Man, that was a tough class." Tsukune dropped his head onto the table. "I can't believe he called me up to solve that problem."

"What happened?" Mizore asked, seemingly appearing from under the table, setting her tray down on the table.

"I had to solve a problem in class." Tsukune said, groaning. "The teacher said I was 'being distracting'. I wasn't even doing anything. Just trying to avoid getting called on."

"Maybe that's why." Moka giggled, putting a hand over her mouth. "You looked too obvious about it."

"Then, how did you do it?" Tsukune asked.

"I just zoned out." Moka giggled again. "You just gotta make it look like you're thinking and he doesn't call on you."

"That is notable advice." Mizore noted.

"So, what'd you guys bring?" Moka asked, pulling out her lunch, which consisted of a dish of salad and a small thermos of soup.

"I brought my cousin's cooking." Tsukune said, revealing his dish of chicken and rice.

"I brought this." Mizore said, revealing her lunch of yogurt, milk, fruit, and a small thermos filled with ice cream.

"You really seem to like cold things." Tsukune said, noting her lunch.

"I'm very sensitive to the heat." Mizore said. "It bothers me if it's too hot."

"I see." Tsukune said. "Well, that's good to remember."

"It is." Mizore said, taking a bite of yogurt, licking her lips. "I like the colder things, however. They taste great."

"They do." Tsukune nodded. "So, how's your school year been, Mizore?"

"It has been alright since I transferred here." She said, a slight blush beginning to form. "But, I am glad I have met such good friends."

"Aww, thanks." Moka grinned. "We're glad to have met you. You know, I don't normally trust people right away, but you're the second person I've trusted like this, especially the second to have told my secret to."

"I…" Mizore said, looking down. "I feel honored."

"Good." Moka pulled her into a hug. "We're gonna be the three best friends in the school."

"Which means it's gonna happen." Tsukune chuckled. "When Moka puts her mind to something, she usually tries to make it work."

"I like that about her." Mizore laughed a little. "We're actually quite similar. We both started here shy, but due to having friends, we began to open up. You two are the reason for that."

"It's kinda funny, actually." Tsukune said. "I first met her when she was passed out in the school courtyard. And, we met you because you stalked us. I've never actually made a friend like a normal person."

"That is actually pretty funny." Mizore chuckled.

"Yeah, Tsukune-kun became my first human snack." Moka giggled.

"I heard." Mizore said, chuckling in her quiet way. "So, what are you two doing after school today?"

"I've got nothing planned." Moka said. "How about you, Tsukune-kun?"

I don't." Tsukune said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well" Mizore said, blushing slightly. "Would you like to… come over to my house… and eat supper?"

"I'll have to ask my parents." Tsukune said. "But, I'd like to."

"I don't even have to ask." Moka grinned. "We'll be there, Mizore-chan."

"Thanks." Mizore's face brightened as she smiled at her two newest and closest friends. "I look forward to it."

"We'll have to get through the rest of the school day." Tsukune sighed, chuckling. "I got to go to gym today."

"Good luck playing dodgeball, Tsukune-kun." Moka giggled. "Try not to get hit with the ball this time."

"wow, thanks for the great advice." Tsukune said, chuckling with his sarcasm.

"You're welcome, Tsukune-kun." Moka said, patting him on the back, the sarcasm either going over head or being ignored.

"You two act like a couple." Mizore laughed softly.

"Well, there's two of us, so we are a couple." Moka said. "You make us a trio. The three musketeers, we'll be called."

"I think that's taken." Tsukune said.

"True." Moka said. "Plus, I don't like fighting anyway. My other side does though. She's pretty mean though."

"I see." Mizore said. "I'd prefer not to meet her if that's alright."

"well, hopefully we won't run into anything that would cause her to need to come out." Moka said. "Since she beat up the student council president and gym teacher, we've had no problems."

"That is good." Mizore said, getting up and packing away the remains of her lunch. "Well, I have finished my lunch. I need to get to class. I am expected to be there early and I must not disappoint my teacher."

"Alright." Moka and Tsukune said, waving as she left. "Good luck, Mizore(-chan)."

Mizore turned back to them and smiled, waving a little and walking off.

"I guess I should get ready too." Moka said as she got up as well. "I have Home-Ec. Good luck in Gym class, Tsukune-kun."

Moka walked off toward her next class, waving to people who waved back to her.

As Tsukune finished his lunch, he got up and walked over to the gym area of the school where everyone was gathering for their gym class of the day. He went and changed in the locker room, emerging ready to play that day's sport.

 _With Kyoko_

" _There's something about Moka that doesn't quite fit."_ Kyoko thought to herself. _"I mean, sure she's a nice girl and it's great that Tsuki's made a friend, but still, something seems off."_

With that, Kyoko began to figure out ways to investigate her hunches, trying to figure out exactly how to investigate the woman her cousin had met.

 _With Moka, Tsukune, and Mizore_

The three students gathered in front of the school, Mizore smiling at them.

"I will have to get prepared." She said. "But, you are welcome to come over at any time."

"I'll ask my parents first." Tsukune said. "But, I'm sure they'll say yes."

"Alright." Mizore said. "Then, shall we go home?"

"Yes." Tsukune said, the three of them beginning their walk toward their neighborhood.

* * *

It looks like they've made a new friend. well, I'm sure there's good times ahead.


	4. Dinner

Chapter Three: Dinner

Tsukune walked into his house, putting his coat on the rack that was by the door, stretching his arms.

"Oh, hello, Tsukune." Kasumi said, smiling and waving at him as he entered the door. "How was school?"

"It was fine." Tsukune said.

"did Moka recover alright?" Kasumi asked.

"She's fine." Tsukune said. "All she needed was some iron and she was good to go."

"Good." Kasumi smiled. "such a sweet girl. I'd hate to see her have to be rushed to the hospital."

"Same." Tsukune said, nodding. The thought then crossed his mind as to what they'd find if the doctors operated on Moka.

"For dinner, I made your favorite." Kasumi smiled, holding up Tsukune's favorite dish: Sushi.

"About that." Tsukune said. "I, uh, was invited to a friend's house for dinner. I wanted to go. Is that alright?"

"A friend?" Kasumi asked. "Is it Moka?"

"No." Tsukune said. "But, she was invited as well."

"I see." Kasumi thought about this. "Well, alright. If Moka's going, I suppose it'd be alright for you to go as well."

"Great!" Tsukune nodded, smiling. "I'll just go get changed and head to her house, if it's alright with you."

"Go ahead." Kasumi nodded. "I'll save you some sushi."

"Thanks!" Tsukune grinned, running upstairs to his room. Inside, he found Kyoko looking through some of his things.

"Uh" He said as Kyoko jumped up in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing?" Kyoko struggled to think of a response.

"Doesn't look like it." Tsukune crossed his arms.

"Okay, fine." Kyoko said. "I'm looking for some stuff to find out about Moka. There's something off about her. She's a nice girl, but there's something off."

Tsukune began to sweat, gulping.

"Wait" she said, moving over to him. "You know what it is, don't you? What's so odd about her? Why does she seem so strange to me?"

"Uuuhhh…" Tsukune's turn to think of a response came. "Well, you've seen her personality, haven't you?"

"That's not it." Kyoko shook her head. "I saw her kissing your neck. But, it didn't seem romantic. What's going on with you two?"

"Uuh, nothing." Tsukune gulped again, trying his best not to crack under his sisterly cousin's interrogation. He knew that if he even began to show the slightest signs of weakness, she just might find out Moka's secret, which he absolutely could not let happen under any circumstances.

"I know you're lying." Kyoko said in a whisper, leaning in close to Tsukune's ear. "And, when I find out what the truth is, I'm gonna come down hard on you."

"O-okay." Tsukune's eyes were wide with fear as Kyoko backed off, heading out of his room.

" _That's gonna be a problem."_ Tsukune thought. Even as he closed his door and began to change, he couldn't shake the thought that Kyoko could be a definite problem for keeping Moka's secret safe in the future.

 _Twenty minutes later_

Tsukune walked out of his door, walking towards Mizore's house. On the way, he heard a very familiar voice calling his name.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka yelled, tackling him in a hug. "I got you! Let's go to dinner!"

"Alright." Tsukune chuckled. The two began to walk toward Mizore's house together, arm in arm, unaware of Kyoko watching them from her bedroom window. Tsukune noticed that Moka had changed into a t-shirt with a Zubat on it, as well as shorts that were pink. Her shoes were now tennis shoes, black laces with pink shoes.

 _With Moka and Tsukune_

As Moka and Tsukune walked toward Mizore's house, the pink haired vampire noticed the thoughtful look Tsukune had on his face.

"Tsukune-kun?" She asked. "Are you alright? You've got this weird look on your face."

"I-it's nothing." He said. "I'll tell you and Mizore together."

"Okay." Moka said, her instincts telling her it probably wasn't good.

They arrived at Mizore's house, Moka knocking on the door. Mizore opened the door, smiling a much larger smile than she'd had before. The both noticed she was wearing a kimono that was an icy blue. She gestured them in, her lollipop still in her mouth.

"I'm so glad you came." She said. Her voice was softer, less quiet, but also more emotional.

"We are too." Moka grinned. "Tsukune-kun's got something he needs to tell us though."

"You do?" Mizore asked, curious.

"Yeah." Tsukune said, nodding. He leaned in close to them, whispering.

"Well" he explained. "I was heading up to my room to change my clothes when I noticed my cousin going through my things. When I asked her what was going on, she got all weird and started asking me about Moka. I tried to dodge it, but she seems convinced there's something off about Moka. If she keeps digging, she may find out."

"We can't tell her." Moka whispered. "I don't know what it is, but her 'scent' is strange. I can't pinpoint it. I don't want to put my trust in her and it fail. Let's just keep it between us, alright?"

"Understood." Mizore said, Tsukune nodding in agreement.

"Thanks, you guys." Moka grinned, hugging them tightly.

"Moka…" Tsukune strained out as he was shoved into her breasts, along with Mizore, the pair blushing heavily as they were face first in Moka's breasts. "Air…"

"Oh, sorry." Moka sheepishly let them go. "I forget my own strength sometimes."

"It's alright." Tsukune pat her shoulder.

"It is." Mizore said, still blushing from the close contact. "Well, I believe we should change the subject by introducing you to my mother."

"That sounds great!" Moka grinned. "Where is she?"

"She is in the kitchen." Mizore pointed as she led them into the kitchen. Inside they saw a woman who was nearly the spitting image of Mizore. She had longer hair and wore a different kimono; however, these were the only differences between the two. She also had a lollipop in her mouth.

"This is my mother, Tsurara Shirayuki." Mizore smiled as she gestured to her.

"Ooh, you're a fine one." Tsurara said, going up to Tsukune and cupping her hand under his chin. "If I were twenty years younger…"

"Uhh… help." Tsukune said, trying to step back.

"And you" the older Shirayuki said, going up to Moka. "You're a very fine one. Where do you get your looks?"

"Uh, my mom." Moka said, grinning slightly, revealing a part of her fangs.

"Well then, dearies." Tsurara said, smirking at the group. "I hope you're prepared to eat a good meal."

"I sure am!" Moka licked her lips.

"Well, it'll be ready soon." Tsurara said, chuckling. "In the meantime, why don't you go up and see Mimi's room?"

"Mimi?" Tsukune asked as Mizore turned a bright red to contrast the blue that made up most of her attire.

"Th-that was what she called me when I was five." The blushing girl said quietly.

"That's so cute!" Moka said, pulling Mizore into another hug, nearly crushing her with it.

"Moka!" Tsukune said. "She needs breath."

"Oh, sorry, Mizore-chan!" Moka said, releasing Mizore, who took a breath of air and regained her composure.

"It is alright, Moka-San." Mizore stretched a tiny bit. "I would like to take you to see my room now."

"Alright!" Moka cheered, Mizore leading them up to her room.

The two visitors gasped as they saw the pale girl's room. It was decorated with tons of anime and manga memorabilia. Posters of Goku, Naruto, Natsu, Ichigo, and Luffy hung up on the far wall, seemingly very costly. Dozens of manga volumes lined the quite large bookshelf on the end, containing several series, from Dragon Ball to Bleach to One Piece to Black Butler to Sailor Moon to Haruhi Suzumiya. On her dresser stood several different figures, grouped together by anime, though the one that shone the most was Dragon Ball, at least ten grouped together, all joined in an epic fight scene. In the open closet, several costumes hung in addition to Mizore's clothing. There were three maid costumes, each from a different style, along with several different costumes of specific characters, including some female versions of several male anime and manga characters. There were also several other manga books stuffed in some boxes in the bottom of the closet. On the top shelf of the closet was a large box marked "anime", the contents including quite a few various series, the front most one being Dragon Ball. Strewn over the floor were several magazines of anime origin, both shonen (boy directed) and shoujo (girl directed). On the wall opposite her bed, which had a Dragon Ball Z comforter on top, was a TV, a video game system hooked up to it, at least a dozen anime games showing in containers next to it. Around the TV were dozens stickers of various anime characters.

"Wow." Tsukune breathed. "This is quite the collection."

"I'm…" Mizore said in her quiet tone, blushing heavily as her privacy was being shown to her friends. "I'm a huge fan of anime and manga."

"Cool!" Moka exclaimed, looking around at everything around the room, picking some up and stroking others.

"Th-thanks." Mizore said, blushing harder. "Most people wouldn't think so."

"Well, both of us are fans of anime." Tsukune said. "Not to this level though, but we do enjoy it."

"Yeah, Mizore-chan!" Moka said, dressed up in a Sailor Moon costume as she did the character's salute and battle pose. "There's no judgement here! I love this stuff!"

"Didn't think she could pull off a skirt that short." Tsukune mused as Mizore blushed as her eyes were drawn to it for a split second.

"Tsukune-kuuuun!" Moka whined. "Don't draw attention to it! It's unladylike!"

"And, yet you still put it on." Tsukune chuckled.

"I'll change then!" Moka crossed her arms, pouting as she walked into the closet, returning in her previous attire.

"That's a little better." Tsukune said, sighing. "I was worried you'd get yelled at by my cousin if you kept that on."

"Why?" Moka asked.

"You know Kyoko." Tsukune shrugged.

"Yeah." Moka said. "Well, it's Mizore-chan's anyway."

"That too." Tsukune laughed. "Well, perhaps we could establish a meeting place that isn't our houses we could meet after school to hang out?"

"There is a place nearby that has fast food." Mizore suggested. "We could spend time there."

"That's a great idea." Tsukune nodded, Moka nodding excitedly.

"Yeah!" Moka voiced her opinion. "Great job, Mizore-chan!"

Mizore blushed at this, Moka tackling her in a hug.

Tsukune couldn't hide his chuckle as he watched her hug Mizore. He then noticed Moka inhaling Mizore's 'scent' from up close.

"You have a nice 'scent', Mizore-chan." Moka said, Mizore blushing heavily from the proximity as well as the dialogue. "I wonder…"

Moka then took a gentle bite of Mizore's neck, tasting her blood and sealing the wound with her abilities. She licked her lips as she smiled, a small stain just above her upper lip.

"Moka, what are you doing?" Tsukune asked, a little confused.

"Mizore-chan's blood tastes just as good as Tsukune-kun's!" Moka grinned, licking her lips and cleaning the stain. "It also has a slight chill to it. I like that!"

"Well, now you have twice as many people whose blood to drink on a daily basis." Tsukune said jokingly.

"Yeah!" Moka said excitedly, looking at Mizore with a sort of pleading in her eyes, almost like a puppy. "Please, Mizore-chan?"

"U-uh, sure." Mizore said, stunned and blushing heavily from the contact and tingles the bite to her neck had left. It wasn't a sexual tingle… but she still enjoyed it. It felt… good.

"Yay!" Moka hugged her around the neck, squeezing.

"Moka… san…" Mizore struggled to get out. "Need… air!"

"Oh, sorry, Mizore-chan!" Moka said, releasing her and standing up, pulling the pale girl up with relative ease.

"Thanks." Mizore said, smiling slightly. "So, um, I believe my mother has prepared dinner. Perhaps we should go and eat?"

"That sounds great!" Moka exclaimed, running downstairs, leaving the other two behind. They both shared a small chuckle, walking down and talking with one another.

"Good luck with the blood sucking thing." Tsukune chuckled. "She enjoys it a lot. You might get it every other day."

"I do not mind." Mizore said. "It makes her happy and it gives me a good feeling."

"Same here." Tsukune said. "It's like her positive energy replaces the blood."

"I like her positivity." Mizore said. "It makes her Moka-san."

"Yeah." Tsukune nodded as they arrived at the table, Moka already sitting down, holding a fork and knife.

"Someone is hungry." Tsurara stood in the doorway, glancing at Moka. "I hope she likes our dinner."

"I am sure she will." Mizore said, smiling.

"Well, here it is." Tsurara said, bringing out the food in multiple trips. There was salad, cold shrimp, assorted fruits, and yogurt, for starters. There was also a steamed salmon that was sitting on a tub of ice water, most likely to bring it to a temperature that wouldn't bother Mizore's tastes. There were also lemon drinks as well as fruit punch. It was like a small picnic.

"Wow." Everyone said. "this looks great."

"well, I believe it is time to eat." Tsurara said, chuckling as she sat down, Mizore and Tsukune sitting on either side of Moka.

"Alright!" Moka said, going for the meats. She filled up her plate, making sure to get a decent amount of the spinach that was on the table. Tsukune and Mizore both waited until she was done to eat, Tsurara getting hers last. The four of them dug in, the guests licking their lips and thanking Tsurara.

"You're welcome, dearies." She laughed. "Anything for my daughter's friends."

"So" Tsukune said. "What do you do for a living, Miss Shirayuki?"

"I am a model." Tsurara said. "They say I've got the body of a virgin half my age."

"Wow!" Moka exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

"Yep." Tsurara smirked proudly. "So, how was seeing my daughter's room?"

"It was so cool!" Moka said. "There's so much cool stuff!"

Mizore was blushing as Moka began telling why she liked it so much.

"Well, I'm glad you are having fun." Tsurara said, chuckling. "My little Mimi was telling me how great friends you were."

Mizore 'eeped', hiding her face behind her hands as Tsurara laughed.

"So, Mimi" she said. "How has school been?"

"G-good." Mizore's blush finally died down as she began talking. "I-I met two new friends and I had them over for dinner."

"We're having a good time." Moka smiled, Tsukune nodding.

"Good to hear." Tsurara said. "I hope you will become even closer as you go through your lives."

"We do too." Moka said.

"Good." Tsurara smiled as they resumed eating.

 _Later_

Moka and Tsukune waved at Mizore and Tsurara, both of which sucking on lollipops once again, as they left, heading back to their own homes. Tsukune walked Moka to her house, waiting at the door.

"Thanks, Tsukune-kun!" She said, hugging him before she walked into her house, giving one last wave before shutting the door.

Tsukune chuckled to himself as he walked home, opening the door and sitting down in the living room and turning on the TV. He flicked through a few channels before settling on a movie channel, which was playing his favorite movie.

"How was dinner, sweetie?" Kasumi asked as she walked in. "Did you have fun with Moka?"

"I did." Tsukune said. "We had a great time. So, what was dinner here?"

"We had steaks." Kasumi said. "But, I'm sure you enjoyed what you had with Moka. What did you have?"

"Various things." Tsukune said, shrugging. "It was great."

"Good." Kasumi said, sitting next to him. "So, how is Moka?"

"She's fine." Tsukune said. "you saw her this morning."

"I know." Kasumi said. "But, this morning, she was having an anemia attack."

"Oh, that's right." Tsukune said, remembering Moka's thirst. "Well, she's alright now."

"Good." Kasumi said. "She's such a nice girl. So loveable too."

"Yeah." Tsukune said. "It's one of her best qualities."

"It sure is." Kasumi nodded. "By the way, is something odd with Kyoko?"

"I'm not sure." Tsukune said, his voice stopping for a second.

"Oh…" Kasumi said. "Well, she was acting weird earlier today and I figured you would know something, especially since she was muttering something about you and Moka."

"I don't know." Tsukune tried to think. "But, I'll try to find out."

"Well, I'll do that." Kasumi said. "We're both females after all."

"Alright." Tsukune conceded. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Kasumi nodded. "Now, you should be heading towards upstairs. You still have school tomorrow and I expect you to get up. You're not going to one of those fancy boarding academies like Trans-Vania Castle Academy."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Tsukune said, sighing. "I can keep up my grades at Youkai and one day go to a good university."

"Good job." Kasumi smiled. "I'm sure you will do well."

"I'm gonna go get some sleep then." Tsukune said. "I had a late night last night."

Tsukune then walked up to his room, looking quietly into Kyoko's room to see she was surfing the internet. While Tsukune couldn't see what she was looking at, he could figure that it was about Moka or something. He would have to try to keep her from noticing Mizore if she was behaving like this about Moka. He didn't know if Mizore could handle the pressure of Kyoko's interrogating.

 _With Kyoko_

The teenage girl typed away at her computer.

"Nothing." She muttered. "Nothing on her. It's as if she doesn't exist here. This can't be right. There's definitely something off about her, but I can't tell what it is. Gah! Why not!?"

Kyoko thought for a second, a solution coming to her.

"That rosary's got to have some importance." She concluded. As she began to type on her computer, several results popped up.

"Rosaries are often seen as holy or religious items" she read from the page. "Several monsters in mythology and legend are specifically dispelled by these items. However, they are very dangerous if imbued with sealing powers. If used properly, a rosary can seal away a monster's power. However, if removed, the resulting powers would flood back into the monster, granting them their full powers back and allowing them to regain their strength."

"So…" Kyoko mused. "Moka's some sort of monster. I wonder what kind. I guess I can look further in this article to see…"

"Rosaries are mostly used to seal the powers of supernaturally dark monsters, such as vampires, werewolves, or even demons." Kyoko continued reading. "However, the original strength of the monster determines the strength of the seal needed."

"This could be a very interesting find." She said. "I knew there was something about Moka that was off. I've got to get Tsuki away from her. She's dangerous."

However, before Kyoko could get up to do anything, a hand clamped over her mouth from behind, something wrapping around her arms.

"Looks like someone's stumbled into a world she doesn't understand." A low, seductive female voice sounded in her ear. It sounded like a teenage voice, but Kyoko couldn't be sure. She tried to scream, to struggle, anything. But, the hand and whatever had wrapped around her were holding her fast and silent.

"We're going to have to deal with you." The voice said softly, seductively, Kyoko feeling something enter her nostrils. It was a strong scent, one that made her instantly feel sleepy. She collapsed in the female's arms, the last thing she saw was a pair of wings and a flash of blue.

 _Upon her waking_

Kyoko's eyes blinked slowly open as she let them glance around the blurry room. Once they adjusted, she could see that she wasn't in her room or at her computer. She tried to move, but she found she was bound with her arms folded behind her, bound at right angles behind the chair she was now sitting in, preventing her from moving them, her legs crossed slightly and bound tightly to the chair. She felt a chill, noticing that she had been stripped of everything save her underwear.

Standing in front of her was a female with very large breasts and blue hair. She looked around Kyoko's own age, but she couldn't be sure. She also noticed she had a large pair of wings that resembled bats', a long pointed tail swishing behind her. She wore a tight leather vest that didn't seem to be able to handle her bust, threatening to break if she moved incorrectly. Fortunately, she wore a white t-shirt under it. Her eyes were a lilac color, staring at Kyoko with a mix of lust and superiority.

Kyoko tried to speak, but she found that a large wad of cloth had been shoved into her mouth and tied there.

"Good." Her voice purred in Kyoko's ears, the bound human shuddering in fear as she recognized the voice as the one who'd kidnapped her and brought her here. "You're awake. Now, I can have my way with you."

Kyoko's eyes widened as she began to struggle in her bindings, but to no avail.

"First let's free up that mouth of yours." The demonic woman said, pulling out the cloths that filled Kyoko's mouth.

"Wh-who are you?" Kyoko asked, the woman giving a sly smirk.

"You're going to call me 'mistress'." She said, cupping Kyoko's chin and leaning in close. Kyoko saw a glint in the woman's eye, causing her to feel… compelled to follow this woman.

"Y-yes…" Kyoko said in a softer tone as a blush formed over her face. "Mistress…"

"You are at least bi-curious." The woman smirked in her seductive tone. "Good. I'll have my fun with you. I'll make you fully mine with one quick kiss—"

As the woman leaned in for the kiss, a bolt of lightning shocked her, throwing her back and shocking Kyoko out of her trance.

"Fraternize with the human later, Kurumu." The voice of the caster said, glaring at the woman, who stood up, getting into a fighting position.

The woman who had spoken looked younger than Kyoko and was dressed in what could be identified as a witch costume. In her hand, which was crossed over her other hand, was a wand looking device that was shaped like a heart at the end. She had short black hair as well as violet eyes, which had anger in them.

"Back off, Yukari!" the woman, Kurumu, said, her wings flapping once as her tail swished in anger. "She's mine."

"You weren't bringing her here to be your sex slave." Yukari said, glaring. "You were supposed to bring her here because she's important."

"Whatever." Kurumu stormed through the door, bumping into Yukari on the way out.

"I-important?" Kyoko asked as Yukari began to remove her bindings with what seemed like magic. "Me? And, who are you? And, why did she have wings and a tail? And, why did that lightning come?"

"Plain and simple" Yukari said in an intellectual tone. "Monsters and magic are real."

"What?!" Kyoko gasped as she fell backwards in the chair, Yukari holding out her hand, Kyoko's motion halting.

"They're real." Yukari nodded. "Don't worry. I promise I'll keep you safe."

"What are you?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm a witch." Yukari said as if it was obvious. "Pointy hat, duh."

"Riiiight." Kyoko said. "But, why would I be kidnapped by monsters?"

"you'll find out the answers you seek." Yukari said. "Trust me. Even if you can't trust even the people Kurumu works for, trust me."

"What?" Kyoko asked as Yukari led her out of the room and into a hallway where she was brought before several beings in the shadows as well as Kurumu and another woman with black hair standing there.

"Kyoko Aono." The one in the center said.

"How do you know my name?" Kyoko asked.

"We have been watching you." The being said. "We wish to have you undertake a… mission for us."

"What is it?" Kyoko asked suspiciously.

"We would like you to handle someone who we see as a threat to our cause." The being said. "We will provide you with the strength you will need."

"And if I refuse?" Kyoko asked.

"Then, you will become an unwilling participant." The being said. "The choice is yours. Tell us though: wouldn't you like to know more about Moka Akashiya, including the truth to her condition?"

"Who are you guys?" Kyoko asked, suspicious.

"Call us Hellsing." The being said.

* * *

Who is this mysterious Hellsing and what do they want Kyoko to do? What is there for her to know about Moka (that we already know)? Can she trust this Yukari? Find out soon.

A/N: so, as you can see, i made a small edit to Kurumu's powers. For the sake of this story, Kurumu's Allure can not only affect males, but also females with any sort of homosexual orientation, bisexual orientation, or even a bi-curious nature.


	5. The Witch and the Monster

Chapter Four: The Witch and the Monster

Yukari led Kyoko out of the room and into a hallway where she was brought before several beings in the shadows as well as Kurumu and another woman with black hair standing there.

"Kyoko Aono." The one in the center said.

"How do you know my name?" Kyoko asked.

"We have been watching you." The being said. "We wish to have you undertake a… mission for us."

"What is it?" Kyoko asked suspiciously.

"We would like you to handle someone who we see as a threat to our cause." The being said. "We will provide you with the strength you will need."

"And if I refuse?" Kyoko asked.

"Then, you will become an unwilling participant." The being said. "The choice is yours. Tell us though: wouldn't you like to know more about Moka Akashiya, including the truth to her condition?"

"Who are you guys?" Kyoko asked, suspicious.

"Call us Hellsing." The being said.

"you mean like that stupid anime my cousin watches?" Kyoko asked.

"We are not like that anime." The being on the right spoke. "We are named after the actual family of vampire slayers' most famous member Abraham Van Helsing. We are dedicated to the eradication of vampires and other like creatures."

"But…" Kyoko said, confused. "don't you have such creatures in your employ?"

"Vampires are on a whole different level." The being in the center said. "We must eradicate them."

"So, if I'm to understand this" Kyoko came to the conclusion. "You're saying Moka's a vampire, correct?"

"We are." The being on the left said. "Do you believe us?"

"It would make sense." Kyoko said. "She does seem to drink blood from Tsukune."

"Well" the being on the right said. "It will be your job to slay Moka Akashiya."

"M-mine?" Kyoko asked. "But, I've never killed anyone."

"Do not worry, we will give you the strength to aid you in your task." The being in the middle said. "You will not have to fight in your own strength."

"How?" Kyoko asked.

Kurumu went into another room, returning with a bowl. The beings in the seats, Kurumu included, slit their wrists, their blood dripping into the bowl, filling a small layer of it.

"This will help you." The being in the middle said. "We will offer you this chance only once. If you accept, there will be no return. If you decline, then we will use you for another task."

"What will this blood do to me?" Kyoko asked, looking a little sick to her stomach at the sight.

"It will empower you with the powers of the monsters included in it." The being in the middle stated. "With it, you will be able to stand against Moka Akashiya."

"If she's a vampire, how powerful can she honestly be?" Kyoko asked.

"Vampires are said to be the most powerful of all monsters." The being in the middle said, their tone showing slight irritation at Kyoko's question. "Do not take her lightly or you will be killed."

"I understand." Kyoko sighed. "What kind of monsters are you guys?"

"You need not concern yourself with that at the moment." The being on the left said. "When you have earned more of our trust, you shall learn more of us."

"Understood." Kyoko said.

"And, bring us the other girl alive." The being on the left said. "She is important to us too."

"I see." Kyoko said. "I will try."

"The question remains." The being in the middle said. "Do you accept the powers of the monsters or no?"

"… I accept." Kyoko said, picking the bowl up gingerly. "What must I do?"

"Drink." The beings said. "Ingest the power."

Kyoko turned slightly green as she steeled herself to ingest the liquid. She took a deep breath, lifting the bowl up to her lips, taking a sip. She nearly gagged, setting the bowl down so that she did not spill it. She panted heavily regaining her composure and picking up the bowl again and drinking more. This time she did not gag, but still disliked the thick, metallic taste of the blood she was ingesting. However, something inside of her compelled her to drink it all. She tilted the bowl up, finishing it, licking the bowl clean.

"N-now what?" She asked as her stomach began to assault her balance and she fell to her knees, nausea erupting inside of her.

"You will begin your… transformation." The beings said as Kyoko began to scream in pain as her body ripped and tore, fitting itself to her new body.

 _With Tsukune_

Tsukune woke up, yawning as he looked at his clock.

"funny." He mused. "Moka usually wakes me up by now."

As if on cue, Moka burst into his room, dressed in a maid costume.

"Good morning, Tsukune-kun!" She shouted cheerily as Tsukune gaped at her in her maid costume.

"You're staring." She grinned. "That means you like it! Yay!"

Tsukune looked away at the door, noticing the blushing form of Mizore's head poking into the room, the shy girl hiding behind the door.

Moka looked in her direction, grinning wider as she pulled her in.

"come on in, silly Mizore-chan!" She giggled, Mizore blushing heavily as she squirmed in her maid costume that was just like Moka's, trying to make herself look smaller.

"Uuuuhhh…" Tsukune tried to come up with words as he looked at his two best friends dressed up like they were in front of him.

"Don't we look great!" Moka grinned. "Mizore-chan had these in a trunk in her room and we just had to try them on! We wanted to come show you, so we did!"

"w-well, I think you oughta take them off before my mom sees you." Tsukune hissed. "this isn't gonna go well."

"Tsukune, wake up!" Kasumi's voice came from downstairs. "You're going to go with your friends! They even dressed up for a fun day! Or, whatever they plan to do in those outfits."

Tsukune sighed in relief silently thanking anyone who happened to be listening that his mother wasn't exactly aware of the different, more… deviant arts of cosplay and such. Otherwise… well, he probably wouldn't have been friends with Moka or Mizore as long as he had been. He quickly got out from under his covers, stretching.

"I'm gonna get dressed." He said. "You two hop out."

Mizore blushed, scurrying out quickly, Moka giving him a thumbs-up as she left the room, allowing him to get dressed. This time, he decided on a simple black tee and a pair of jeans.

He walked out of his room, walking downstairs where Kasumi had finished making omelets for the three of them, the three teens eating hungrily.

"Th-this is good." Mizore said, blushing as Kasumi smiled her warm smile at her, patting her on the head.

"why thank you, Mizore." Kasumi said, laughing at the girl's shyness. "It was my pleasure."

"I'm still hungry." Moka said, her mouth full of omelet. Kasumi chuckled, walking into the kitchen to make her another omelet.

"Hmm…" Moka said. "I think I'll taste this for now."

She bit down on Mizore's neck, sucking some of her blood. Mizore blushed heavily, shuddering with the positive feelings it brought her.

"Mmm, that hit the spot!" Moka grinned, licking her lips of any stray blood. Mizore blushed even harder, squirming in her seat at the praise.

"Here you go, Moka." Kasumi said, putting the omelet on her plate, Moka devouring it.

"Seems she's the one with the eating powers." Tsukune mused.

"So, Mizore" Kasumi said. "Tell me about yourself. I've only just met you."

"W-well" Mizore said, not expecting the attention. "I-I'm the only child of my mother. My father died when I was very young. Mother rarely talks about him, but she said he was a good father. I am in Tsukune-kun and Moka-san's classes and we enjoy our time together."

"Good." Kasumi said, patting her on the head. "Well, I'm sure you'll be the best of friends forever."

"I-I hope so." Mizore said quietly, blushing.

"I do as well." Kasumi said. "I believe that you three could be an unbreakable bond that will not be broken."

The three smiled, hoping it was so. After they finished eating, they headed toward the school, sitting down in their first class. Moka and Tsukune quickly found ways to fall asleep, leaving poor Mizore to pay attention, though she fell asleep halfway through the class.

Once they left their bore of a class, they headed to the library to study. Though, study wasn't the operative word to be used.

"Moka, you can't study with a manga." Tsukune said, eyeing the foreign comic book that Moka was trying to sneakily read.

"But, this is my favorite.' Moka whined, only to be shushed by the librarian. "It's the coolest manga ever."

"It doesn't matter." Tsukune said. "We're supposed to be studying. You can read your Fairy Tail later."

"Awww." Moka whined. "But, it was just getting good."

"they all die." Tsukune said.

"You're lying." Moka pouted, a gasp coming to her face.

"I sure am." Tsukune chuckled. "But, you're supposed to be studying. So, let's study while we're here."

"Fine." Moka pouted, Mizore giggling at the adorableness of it. This only caused Moka to pout more as the two managed to convince her to study.

 _Later-lunch_

"Man, this is good." Tsukune licked his lips as he finished his lunch, looking at the other two, who were still working on theirs. Though, in Moka's defense, she had at least five times as much as Tsukune and Mizore combined.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" Tsukune asked, Moka sounding out her affirmative as she devoured down more and more of the food, shoveling it in like a vacuum.

"this is very good." Mizore said, eating a small piece of chicken in her lunch. "My mother made this again. I love her cooking."

"Me too." Moka said with her mouth full, grinning at Mizore as she shoveled the noodles in her lunch down into her stomach, finally finished. She pat her stomach, sighing in contentment as she leaned back, letting her food rest in her stomach. She licked her lips once again, closing her eyes for a brief second.

"Is she going to sleep?" Tsukune asked. Mizore poked her to see that the pink haired vampire had indeed fallen asleep, snoring softly.

"Should we wake her?" Mizore asked.

"Nah." Tsukune said. "Let's just let her sleep. It should be good for her. Besides, do you want a grouchy Moka on our hands?"

"That exists?" Mizore asked, intrigued.

"Surprisingly, yes." Tsukune chuckled. "I've seen it once, but it was when I went over to her place and woke her up to tell her I was there."

"what was it like?" Mizore inquired.

"She was pouting and kept trying to fall asleep and she grumbled constantly." Tsukune said. "It was adorable, but I prefer her normal."

"I do as well." Mizore said. "I am also glad I did not have to see… the other her."

"Same." Tsukune said. "Fortunately, nothing has come up that's been a threat. If something had, I'm sure she would have become her and beat it up."

"I hope she doesn't have to." Mizore said quietly.

"Me too." Tsukune said. "Well, let's carry her to our next class and let her sleep in there."

"Can we do that?" Mizore asked, curious.

"Yeah." Tsukune said. "I've done it before. She's surprisingly not super heavy. We'd have no problem carrying her together."

"O-okay." Mizore blushed. "I'll get her legs."

"Alright." Tsukune said, standing behind her and picking her up as Mizore picked up her legs, aiding Tsukune in carrying the sleeping vampire to their next classroom.

Surprisingly, the teacher said nothing about Moka sleeping in her class, simply teaching on as if she wasn't even there.

 _Later_

"That went surprisingly well." Tsukune said as the three of them walked out.

"That was a nice nap." Moka yawned. "So, what are we doing now?"

"We're going home, I assume." Tsukune said.

"H-how about we head to our meeting spot?" Mizore suggested shyly. "We could get a bit of food and talk."

"That sounds great." Tsukune said. "Moka?"

"Yeah!" Moka grinned, hugging Mizore in a bear hug.

"M-Moka-san…" Mizore choked out.

"Yeah?" Moka asked, looking down at her.

"A-air." Mizore managed to get out.

"Oh, sorry." Moka nervously laughed and rubbed her head, letting go of Mizore. "Are you okay, Mizore-chan?"

"I am." Mizore smiled.

"Great!" Moka grinned, taking her and Tsukune's hands, running towards their previously decided hang out spot. Upon arrival, they sat down, looking at the overhanging menus and deciding what they would order.

Upon deciding, they headed up to the counter, placing their orders. Tsukune got a burger while Mizore ordered a parfait and Moka a double order of both. Once they got their food, they sat down, beginning to enjoy their meals.

"This is great!" Moka said as she ate, barely managing to speak through her eating.

"It is." Tsukune nodded, biting down into his burger. Mizore licked her lips as she tasted her parfait, removing the lollipop to do so.

"Either of you understand that weird project she wanted us to work on?" Moka asked.

"Nope." Both of her friends replied.

"Darn." Moka pouted, still eating. "I was hoping we'd be able to succeed."

"At least it isn't that stupid flour baby thing the other class was doing." Tsukune mused.

"That would be awful." Moka whined. "I'd drop it immediately cuz I'm a klutz."

"You said it, not us." Tsukune chuckled while Mizore giggled.

"Hey!" Moka said, a cute pout coming to her face as she crossed her arms.

"What?" Tsukune smirked. "You ashamed to admit it?"

"No." Moka said. "But, that's mean to laugh."

"alright, alright." Tsukune chuckled. "We'll stop."

"Don't worry, Moka-san." Mizore said. "We wouldn't laugh if it made you sad."

"Aww, thanks, Mizore." Moka grinned, pulling her into another hug, this one putting her head on Moka's breasts, the very action of such caused Mizore to turn the color of the very blood that was in her veins.

"Y-you're welcome." She managed to stutter out. "C-can you let me go?"

"Yeah." Moka said, releasing her. "So, what do we do after we eat?"

"Go home, I guess." Tsukune said with a shrug. "Tomorrow's Saturday, so we can go somewhere to hang out for the day."

"That sounds great!" Moka cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"Good." Tsukune chuckled. "Well, I guess we better go before our parents get mad at us for staying out late."

"Oh, I live alone." Moka shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"you live alone?" Tsukune asked, Mizore surprised to hear it.

"Yeah." Moka nodded. "My parents are back home and sent me to live here to integrate into society or something. You know, cuz I'm a vampire."

"But, why not stay with you?" Tsukune asked.

"I guess it's cuz I can take care of myself." Moka shrugged. "I mean, you released the seal on my rosary, so I can take it off if I need to, but only in emergencies when I'm under extreme emotion. Only someone I trust very much can remove it on top of that."

"Huh." Tsukune mused. "I guess the two of us are your own personal locksmiths then."

"Yeah!" Moka grinned widely, showing her slight fangs. "you guys are the best!"

"Thanks." Tsukune and Mizore said, Mizore blushing slightly.

"You're welcome!" Moka grinned, hugging both. "I guess we should be getting home though. It is getting a little late."

"Yeah." Tsukune said, nodding as the three stood up and left the required payment for the food, heading outside and walking towards their respective houses.

 _At their block_

When they reached Tsukune's house, the first one in their path, Kyoko walked over from down the sidewalk. She glared daggers at Moka, who waved obliviously, Mizore shying away a little, intimidated by the other girl.

"Why do you hang around her?" Kyoko practically demanded of Tsukune.

"I don't understand what you mean." Tsukune said.

"Why do you hang around with a vampire?" Kyoko demanded, pining Tsukune against a tree with her arm. Moka's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"H-how…" she stuttered to get out.

"Oh, I've been told by a certain group that has their eyes on you." Kyoko half growled at the pink haired vampire, Moka shocked.

"Who?" Moka asked, her voice containing traces of fear; fear that someone was watching her and potentially had the capability to hurt her or her friends.

"It's none of your business." Kyoko said, her features darkening slightly.

"What has gotten into you, Kyoko?" Tsukune asked, struggling to push off Kyoko, who had a surprisingly strong grip on him; far stronger than before.

"A lot of things." She smirked. "But, let's get to the part where I get the head of the vampire. You best go inside. She shall be dealt with for even daring to be around you, Tsuki."

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune asked. "Moka's one of my two best friends. She'd never hurt me, even if she was a vampire."

"I can't believe you're sticking up for her!" Kyoko growled. "She's a bloodsucking monster!"

"Don't talk that way about Moka." Tsukune said, struggling against Kyoko's arm. "She's one of the nicest, kindest people I've ever known. I don't know what's gotten into you or you've been told, but you're wrong."

"I see you won't be persuaded by words." Kyoko said. "Fine then. I'll persuade you with action."

Kyoko moved away from Tsukune, walking up to Moka. She stared her down, Moka having a confused and nervous look on her face.

Kyoko pulled her fist back, punching Moka in the face to the shock of Tsukune and Mizore. Moka flew backwards with great force, bouncing twice on the ground as she looked up at Kyoko.

"My advice to you would be stay down." Kyoko said as she walked over to Moka, planting her foot on her back. "It will save both of us some trouble."

"Why are you doing this?" Moka asked, tears pooling in her eyes as she felt the full weight of Kyoko's foot on her.

"Because you're a monster and should be dealt with." Kyoko said. "The people I'm working with have given me the skills to defeat you."

With that, she stomped on Moka's back, Moka crying out in pain, tears escaping her eyes.

"Kyoko, stop this!" Tsukune rushed over to his cousin, Mizore walking over as well.

"don't get in my way!" Kyoko turned to them, staring at them with a stare that wasn't human. Tsukune and Mizore looked into her eyes, Tsukune gasping silently as he saw eyes like the eyes he'd seen only one other time, the time Moka transformed. Kyoko's eyes reverted to their normal look, the seemingly inhuman teen returning to looking down at Moka.

"Don't bother getting up." She growled, stomping on her again. "I'll kill you quickly."

"NO!" Mizore shouted, jumping onto Kyoko, trying to pull her off. Kyoko simply backhanded her, sending her crumpling to the ground, bleeding and crying.

"Mizore(-chan)!" Tsukune and Moka shouted, seeing her unresponsive.

"I'll take you back with me, don't worry." Kyoko said, looking down at Moka.

"How dare you?" Moka growled at Kyoko, glaring up at her.

"I will not waste any more time with you, vampire." Kyoko said. She reached down to punch Moka, but the vampire grabbed her fist, her expression turned to one of rage as she stared Kyoko down, shoving her off of her.

Moka stood up, murder in her eyes as she glared at Kyoko, who had recovered, staring her down.

"You're going to pay for hurting Mizore-chan." Moka growled, clenching her fists as tightly as she could.

"Well, now I get to see a vampire in action." Kyoko smirked. "This should be interesting."

"You're a dead woman, Kyoko." Moka said, grabbing the rosary around her neck, wrenching it off with all the force she could muster.

The chain of the rosary broke, the crucifix portion coming off into her hand. AS she did so, a huge surge of power erupted from her body, a brilliant flash of light spewing upward from her position. Kyoko stared on in shock as Moka's body transformed into the form that only Tsukune had witnessed.

The murder in Vampire Moka's glare had intensified as she flicked her gaze over to Mizore. She pursed her lips in a growl, revealing her powerful fangs as her long white hair began to sway like in a strong breeze. The blood red color of her eyes glowed slightly as she stared down the woman who had dared harm one of her friends.

"I will give you one chance to surrender." Vampire Moka said in her deeper, more powerful voice. "You only get it because you are Tsukune's cousin. Take it while you can. Otherwise, I will break you and kill you."

"You don't scare me." Kyoko said, chuckling. "You may have increased power, but you're no match for me."

Without saying a word, Vampire Moka rushed forward with a speed Kyoko hadn't expected, punching her in the face hard enough to shatter bone. Kyoko bounced backward on the pavement, Vampire Moka picking her up by the throat.

"Pathetic creatures like you should learn place." She growled, swinging her leg around to slam Kyoko into the ground, knocking her unconscious.

Vampire Moka stood over her, prepared to issue the killing blow.

"Prepare to die, disgusting hybrid." She raised her foot to land the killing blow.

"Wait!" A voice came from nearby as a girl no older than thirteen dressed in a witch's costume crash landed into the pavement nearby.

"Who the hell are you?" Vampire Moka demanded.

"My name is Yukari Sendo!" the witch girl said, holding up her hands and setting the wand like object onto the ground. "I come in peace! I have no desire to harm any of you!"

"Then, why are you here?" Vampire Moka demanded again.

"I'm here to take her back." Yukari said, nodding toward Kyoko. "The group she's gotten mixed up with wants her back."

"What group would that be?" Tsukune asked.

"It's better if you don't know." Yukari said. "Just know that you'll be in incredible danger if you try to take them on. They tasked Kyoko with killing you and taking the other girl alive."

"How do you know?" Vampire Moka growled.

"I'm trying to keep this from going out of control." Yukari said. "But, be wary. This is only the first stage of Kyoko's transformation."

"What?" Tsukune asked. "Transformation?"

"You should do your research." Yukari said. "Find out the process of transfusion. But, I promise you can trust me. I'll try my best to return Kyoko back to you whole. I'll take her with me and try to heal her."

"What about Mizore?" Tsukune asked.

"I can heal her easy." Yukari smirked, picking up her wand, aiming it at Mizore, who slowly opened her eyes, looking up at them as she stood up.

"M-Moka-san?" She asked, seeing the taller, more powerful, more alluring Vampire Moka.

"Mizore." Vampire Moka said, a ghost of a smile crossing her lips. "You are awake."

"I-is this your true form?" Mizore asked.

"It is." Vampire Moka said.

"I-it's beautiful." Mizore said, blushing.

"Thank you." Vampire Moka said, chuckling.

"I'll just take her and go." Yukari said, levitating Kyoko with magic. "Just… watch your backs. If you think this is all that could happen to you, then you're already dead. I don't know what they want with Mizore, but… just be careful, alright?"

"We will try." Vampire Moka said. "Now, leave, witch."

"Yeah yeah." Yukari snapped her fingers, her and Kyoko disappearing.

Moka put the rosary back on its chain, the chain healing. The three friends hugged, Moka squeezing them.

"We should sleep closer to each other." Tsukune said. "Moka, you shouldn't sleep alone. You should either be at my house or Mizore's. It's probably gonna get worse before it gets better."

"Alright." Moka nodded, her voice turning to fear and crying. "But who were they? And… and, why do they want me dead?"

"I don't know." Tsukune said, holding her. "I don't know how Kyoko figures into this either. But, I promise you that I'll be with you the whole way."

"And me too." Mizore said.

"Aww, thanks, you guys." Moka sobbed, holding them close. They held each other before they then went home, Moka heading to Mizore's house.

 _Elsewhere_

"Kyoko has failed." The being in the middle said.

"As expected." The being on the right said. "She did not get enough blood."

"should we send in another operative?" the being on the left asked.

"Perhaps." The being in the middle said. "Perhaps Kurumu could be next?"

"I think we should push Kyoko to the next stage and send her out." The being in on the right said. "After we send out a few more operatives."

"Good." The being in the middle said. "We'll have Moka Akashiya and Mizore Shirayuki soon enough."

* * *

Well, they've managed to get out of this scrape, but what's going to happen in the future? Find out soon.


	6. Reasearch

Chapter Five: Research

Mizore slowly opened her eyes. She flinched as she saw the emerald green eyes of Moka staring down at her, the pink haired vampire with a huge grin on her face.

"Good morning, Mizore-chan!" She exclaimed, Mizore about jumping out of her skin as she sat bolt upright, Moka's head slamming into her own.

"Owwww!" Moka whined, pouting as she rubbed her head.

"S-sorry." Mizore said, blushing, seeing Moka's attire, which happened to be a maid costume. "U-uh, Moka-san?"

"Yeah?" Moka grinned, looking absolutely adorable.

"U-uh, why are you wearing a maid costume?" Mizore asked.

"Because I'm gonna take care of you, silly!" Moka said, patting Mizore's head, the pale girl turning a nice shade of red once again. "You got hurt and even though that witch girl healed you, I'm gonna make sure you don't get hurt more! So, think of me as Moka-san, your personal bodyguard/maid."

"O-okay." Mizore blushed.

"Yay!" Moka grinned wider. "I tried to get Tsukune-kun to dress up as a butler, but he said no. I just told him to go get some soup and orange juice for you."

"B-but, I'm not sick." Mizore blushed.

"But, you could be." Moka held up one finger like a professor, trying to sound matter-of-fact, surprisingly looking the part. "It's best not to take chances."

"A-are you normally this protective with Tsukune-kun?" Mizore asked.

"Nope." Moka shrugged, the grin never leaving her face. "Tsukune-kun's never been sick around me before."

"O-oh." Mizore said. "W-well, I think I could use a little soup then."

"You're super cold!" Moka said, putting her gloved hand to her forehead. "You need warmth! Moka-san's got you covered."

Expecting her to pull a hot water bottle from somewhere, Mizore laid down. However, what she got was Moka climbing into the bed with her, wrapping her arms and legs around her in a hug. Mizore turned several shades of crimson before her heart stopped beating so fast, the sudden close contact making her super woozy. She began to ponder it: it was odd she acted this way around Moka, even though it was super close. Could she have stronger feelings for Moka? She pushed the thought away. It wasn't the case. Besides, Moka was hugging her in her own way to warm up her naturally cold body.

"Are you getting warmer?" Moka asked, Mizore nodding slightly as Moka pulled the covers over them, up to their chins.

"This is so cozy." Moka yawned, smacking her lips together cutely. "Imma gonna crash, alright, Mizore-chan?"

"O-okay." Mizore said, wrapping her arms around Moka as the vampire fell asleep, snuggling close. Even though Mizore knew Moka wasn't being flirty, it still caused her heart to beat faster. The close contact with one of her first (and only) friends made her feel good inside, not necessarily romantically (despite the implications one could have from seeing them), but it definitely made her feel good.

"Sweetie, I—" Tsurara peeked into the room, seeing Moka snoring away and holding Mizore, who was just about to drift off. "Oh, never mind. You two look tired. Have fun."

Mizore blushed, feeling the pull of sleep call her back into itself, the two soon sleeping away.

 _Later_

Tsukune walked into the room, holding the things he'd said he was going to get, a confused look on his face as he saw the two sleeping in Mizore's bed.

"Odd." He said to himself. "I thought we were supposed to be making her breakfast. Oh well. I'll just head downstairs then."

Tsukune headed downstairs, seeing Tsurara with her ear outside of Mizore's door, listening in to eavesdrop.

"Uh, Miss Tsurara?" Tsukune asked. "What are you doing?"

"Tryin' to intrude on my daughter's friendships." Tsurara grinned slightly.

"Uhhh, okay." Tsukune said, shrugging. He left to leave her to what she was doing, heading downstairs and making himself a bowl of cereal since Tsurara had told them they were allowed.

Tsukune bit his lower lip when he'd brought Mizore into the house the previous day, nearly unconscious because she hadn't fully recovered from the attack from Kyoko. He'd had the hardest time coming up with a story, but Tsurara didn't seem to be having any of it. She gave Moka a good long stare, intimidating even the normally cheery vampire to a small degree. It had not been fun for either.

Her gaze had lingered particularly long at Moka's rosary. Tsukune had noted her gaze seemed a little analytical… almost as if she knew what it was for and maybe even what Moka was. However, if she did know she didn't let on. She was remarkably good at hiding her true questions, but still giving them reasonable answers. Tsukune was nervous for how much she'd do to learn. Could he trust her if she pried too much? Kyoko was the same way once.

Kyoko… Tsukune sighed as he thought of her, biting his lip as he clenched a fist. He'd never seen this side of her before, ever. He didn't even think she would go this far, even under her self-proclaimed title of his 'protector'. He didn't think she'd become… that. He didn't know what made her like that, but he couldn't shake the quiet nagging fear in his mind. IT terrified him that he'd seen her become a monster. Though, as he thought about it, there was the possibility she was one already and had never snapped like this. Whatever it was, they needed answers.

Unfortunately, he knew the witch girl was unreliable. He didn't know if he could trust her at all, despite the fact he couldn't tell she was bad. He'd always had a slightly better sense of who might be good and who might be bad. It wasn't sure-fire, but it was decent.

The question he had to ask himself was what he was could to do if Kyoko showed up again. He was powerless to fight her, but he didn't want to rely on Moka to do all the work. He decided that if he was going to do something it would be to research what Kyoko had become and see what he could do against it.

"Vampire Moka had called her a hybrid." Tsukune muttered to himself. "Perhaps I should start there. I'll grab Moka and Mizore and we'll head to the library when they wake up. That should be what we need."

"What was that dearie?" Tsurara walked into the room.

"Oh, I was talking to myself." Tsukune said.

"What about?" Tsurara sat down across from him, sipping some coffee.

"N-nothing." Tsukune stuttered.

"You know" Tsurara said. "I'd believe you, but you seem suspicious about it. What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing." Tsukune stuttered again.

"I'll ask this one more time." Tsurara said. "What happened to my daughter?"

"I…" Tsukune gulped. He was backed into a corner here. He knew he couldn't reveal the existence of the monster world to her or there could be problems. On the other hand, she might think he and Moka did something. And, telling her wouldn't put Moka in danger directly.

"Why does she have a strange aura coming from that place on her cheek that looks like a mark?" Tsurara pushed forth a new question. Tsukune's breath hitched. She could sense auras? This could definitely be a problem.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered.

"Oh, I see." Tsurara's gaze pierced into him. "you are a pure human. My apologies. I expected you to know about the aura. Moka would."

"What?" Tsukune asked, confused as to what Tsurara was getting at.

"My family is part of a group that used to converse with monsters as allies. We learned to pick up their auras, but we remained pure humans."

"S-so…" Tsukune gulped.

"I am well aware Moka is a vampire." Tsurara said. "Now, tell me what happened to my daughter. I'd hate to have to force it out of you. I do quite like you, Tsukune."

"She was attacked." Tsukune said, sighing. "Moka was attacked by my cousin, who had become what Moka's vampire half had called a "hybrid". Kyoko hit Mizore and that's where the mark came from."

"A hybrid, you say?" Tsurara asked, thinking. "That's a rare thing. Was she a monster previously?"

"I don't know." Tsukune shrugged. "I truly don't. I assumed she was human, but I'm not sure. She did have a severe personality change though. Very violent towards Moka."

"Seems like she's experiencing harsher emotions that she already had." Tsurara said. "It happens in new converts to hybridity."

"What?" Tsukune asked. "How do you become a hybrid?"

"Monster blood." Tsurara said. "You three should research it. I don't know much. It's said to be forbidden, but the monster community hasn't shown itself much in the human world these days. If you want to find them, you'll have to find the entryway. I think you should remain here though. It's dangerous on the other side and I don't want my daughter to get hurt more than she already is."

"Alright, Miss Shirayuki." Tsukune nodded.

"Thank you." Tsurara said. "Now, how about something better than cereal?"

"Huh?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, I was going to make myself something." Tsurara sipped her coffee. "If you want some, I can make you some."

"I'm good, but thanks." Tsukune said.

"Your loss." Tsurara shrugged. "Those two are out like lights."

"I saw." Tsukune said.

"I think you need something to get you started on your research." Tsurara said, exiting the room and returning with a book with an archaic symbol, being about the size of a textbook, setting it down on the table. "This is a compendium of monsters. It tells a lot about them and can give data on hybrids as well. Use this as the basis of your research."

"Uh, thanks." Tsukune said, nodding as he took it.

"You are welcome." Tsurara said, smirking as she entered the kitchen.

Tsukune finished his cereal, heading back up to Mizore's room, sitting down on the floor and cracking open the book, opening to a random page.

"Succubus." He read out loud, but quiet enough to not wake the two girls sleeping. "A monster that feeds off love and lust. These monsters are all female, the male variety being known as an incubus. Note: Mancubus is an incorrect term, being known to be associated with another monster. The succubus is capable of making illusions and exceptionally powerful ones are capable of making their illusions deal real-world damage. A succubus is capable of falling in love, however, this can be a weakness as they will begin to die if their love is not requited. However, their biggest strength is that they can control people with their "Charm" abilities, turning them. The succubus can take control of straight males of any species except their own as well as homosexual and bisexual women of any species save their own. They are also capable of taking control of bi-curious women as well of any species save their own. The reverse is true for incubus. A kiss will cause the one kissed to be a lover or slave to the succubus/incubus permanently, though a succubus/incubus only uses this on one they deem as their "bonded one". If a being has natural feelings for the succubus/incubus outside of the charm, the kiss will only cause them to confess their feelings openly and act upon them with no slavery effect. Succubi/incubi also capable of flight and on average can fly at up to sixty miles per hour in a straight line. However, their fighting skills are lacking, their charms used to disarm their opponents before much damage is done. However, they have claws, which are sharp enough to cut through a solid tree. Caution level is three out of ten."

"Yeesh." Tsukune said. "first entry and I'm already nervous. I'll look this stuff up later… though, I should look up 'hybrid' and 'witch' to see what I can find about those two."

Tsukune flipped the book open to the back, finding that the pages were listed. He opened the book to the page entitled "Witch".

"Witch." Tsukune read out loud. "Monsters/human offspring that come from magic wielding monsters or other witches, witches are skilled in magic. The skill of magic depends on the parent's skills, but is not limited to them. All witches are able to summon monsters, but the more youkai a witch has, the more potent this is. Witches are by nature bisexual, but are typically drawn to a specific gender, which depends on the specific witch. A witch has the same vulnerabilities as a human, but these are slightly less so due to their magic and monster genetics. There are several types of magic a witch is capable of using. Among them are elemental, summoning, light, dark, necromancy, and goddess. Witches are seen as outcasts due to their genetics, however, they are not as scorned as hybrids (see "hybrid"). This is due to the fact that they are truly neither human nor monster. Caution level is three to seven of ten."

Tsukune looked up to see that Moka and Mizore were still sleeping, causing him to delve deeper into the book, flipping to the page marked "Hybrid".

"Hybrid." He read. "Not to be confused with the species Witch or the simple offspring of humans or monsters (see Dichot), hybrids are typically brought about by creation, not birth. The Chimera was originally thought to be a hybrid, but has since been reclassified. A hybrid is the result of a human being infected with monster blood. A hybrid's design is unpredictable and the true form varies depending on the monster or monsters used for the transfusion of blood. The human will still retain a human form, but will transform into a hybrid if the battle forces them to. A hybrid's capabilities are varying due to the many possible combinations of monster blood types that can be a part of the experiment. However, this is not a concern as typically, they are weaker monsters. A hybrid is not to be confused with the being created from a Vampire's transfusion through their fangs to a human (see: Ghoul, see: Dhampir) due to the blood being filtered as it passes through the fangs. A hybrid may have the same weaknesses of the monsters it is created from, though this is not a universal case, due to the varying amounts of blood. Caution level is unknown."

"Interesting." Tsukune said. "That explains Kyoko. But, I have to figure out how to cure her. Though, that was interesting what it said about vampires. I'll just look them up real quick.

Turning to the correct page, Tsukune began to read once again.

"Vampire" he was impressed by the vampire used as a picture. "A being of exceptionally powerful strength. They are capable of becoming mist, mouse, or bat, though depending on their training or their condition, they may not be able to hold the form for long. A vampire drinks blood from living things, particularly humans are their preferred meals due to the taste of blood, though they are not required to do this. There are filters in a vampire's fangs, which removes disease from either direction of blood flow, which keeps a vampire healthy and prevents a human or monster that a Vampire transfuses blood to from becoming diseased by the blood, despite the side effects (see: Ghoul, see: Dhampir). A classification of Vampire known as a Shinso is said to be the gods of Vampires in terms of power, being many multiples of times stronger than a common vampire. However, this race is extinct due to the wars and fights of vampire clans (see: Vampire Wars, see: Alucard). The Vampire is unable to drink the blood of a dead being as the corpse has natural poison in it that not even a Vampire can resist. A stake to the heart is said to be a weakness, but that was dismissed due to it being the weakness of literally every being on the planet. A Vampire has strength many times that of an average human, being able to easily out preform even the strongest humans. Their speed is also impressive, but is not faster than a speed based being such as a Werewolf. Their senses are much greater, being resemblant of the senses of the animals they are capable of becoming. Their reflexes are on par with sound waves in some instances, though not many monsters dare go up against a Vampire alone. The Vampire is rumored to be the strongest of all monsters, though, this has yet to be proven by human or monster. Caution level is six to ten out of ten."

"Wow." Tsukune's eyes widened as he set the book down. He looked at Moka, who began to stir, yawning herself awake as she shook Mizore gently.

"Wake up, Mizore-chan." She whispered. Mizore's eyes blinked open to see Moka looking at her with a grin. She hugged her close, getting out of her bed, stretching her arms and legs.

"I hope you slept well, Mizore-chan!" Moka grinned. "Because we need to go and do some research! We have to find out what we're up against and I'm gonna make sure no one hurts my friends ever again!"

"That's so sweet of you, Moka-san." Mizore said, blushing as she got out of bed. "O-oh, uh, Tsukune-kun. You're back."

"Yeah." Tsukune nodded, standing up. "I was given this book by your mother. It's like a compendium of monsters. I think we should use it too."

"I wondered where she got that." Mizore looked at it. "She said that it was passed down from her mother to her to me one day."

"well, I think we should also look at the library." Tsukune said. "It'd be good for us to get a different perspective as well."

"That's a great idea, Tsukune-kun!" Moka grinned, tackling Tsukune in a hug. "It's so great I could kiss you! But, I'll do the next best thing!"

Moka then bit down on Tsukune's neck, sucking out some of his blood.

"Moka." Tsukune said when she finished, the pink haired vampire wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking at him and tilting her head like a curious puppy.

"A little warning next time." Tsukune pat her on the head, which caused her to giggle.

"I make no promises!" She grinned, holding up her hand and laughing. "Now, let's get some food!"

"It's odd how you feed off of our blood and still have the room to pack in five times what we eat." Tsukune said. "It's like you have a black hole for a stomach."

"I wish!" Moka said. "Then I could eat all I want and not get any weight… though I suppose I'm a vampire, so I wouldn't anyway… oh well, I'm super hungry!"

"You'd definitely fit in if you were in a manga or anime." Tsukune smirked, Mizore letting out a giggle she hid behind her hand.

"That would be so cool!" Moka said, putting her hands to her cheeks and gasping. "I'd love to be in a story like Fairy Tail or Dragon Ball! Imagine what I'd be able to do there!"

"I wouldn't mind seeing you shoot a Kamehameha myself." Mizore giggled.

"That would be so cool!" Moka grinned, striking the iconic pose to fire the iconic attack. "I'd be all like this and then like this!"

Moka made the pose to "fire" her imaginary Kamehameha, making the sound effects like a child would make when playing with cars.

"I think you'd fit in very nicely." Mizore couldn't holding her giggles as she grabbed her sides, falling to the floor laughing.

"That's the first time I've seen her laugh like that." Tsukune said with a chuckle. "I think it really suits her."

"Yeah!" Moka pumped a fist in the air. "I got Mizore-chan to laugh! This is a great day!"

"You can say that again." Tsukune laughed at the joy of his two best friends, the three of them laughing as they then began to discuss what they planned to do about the Kyoko situation (but not without Moka saying she was "Super Vampire Power Hungry" a few times).

 _Elsewhere—two weeks later_

"Seems you failed." Kurumu said, stroking Kyoko's face as the new hybrid laid her head on the succubus' lap.

"I did, mistress." Kyoko sighed.

"God, I love the sound of that." Kurumu smirked. "But, ya don't gotta call me that. They'll get mad at us."

"Okay, Kurumu." Kyoko sighed again. "I just don't understand how Moka was so powerful."

"Vampire." Kurumu said. "They're extremely powerful. Best not mess with them in human form."

"I didn't have time to transform." Kyoko said, shifting to look up at Kurumu. "She beat me too fast."

"We'll need that Shirayuki girl." Kurumu said. "They said that she's important."

"What for?" Kyoko asked. "Beating Moka?"

"Most likely." Kurumu said. "I guess you need more training for your monster form."

"I do." Kyoko said, sighing again. "It's odd to me that I confide most in you, especially considering how we met."

"Well" Kurumu said. "I don't say this to most people, but you kinda grew on me. You're kinda cute."

A slight blush creeped across Kyoko's face as the smirk on Kurumu's grew larger.

"So, cutie." The succubus said. "You given any thought to my proposal?"

"I would like to." Kyoko said. "But, I am unsure how this will work… I'm only bi-curious after all."

"that's what the charm's for." Kurumu shrugged. "Getcha to feel it a little more."

"Oh." Kyoko said. "Well, what did you call it? That thing you want me to become?"

"Chosen." Kurumu said. "I'll letcha think about it."

"So…" Kyoko asked. "What was Yukari talking about when she said not to trust the people you work for?"

"Well" Kurumu said. "Hellsing is unpredictable. Yukari's paranoid. Thinks they'll turn on us."

"Would they?" Kyoko asked, her eyes widening.

"I wouldn't put it past 'em." Kurumu said. "But, let's not give you any paranoid thoughts, shall we? Last thing the fresh meat needs is a scare."

"O-okay." Kyoko said. "But, what about you? Yukari's ready to run at any second, but what about you?"

"I'm gonna make sure I can get away unscathed." Kurumu said. "Gotta make sure I can escape with everything that's mine, ya know."

"Okay." Kyoko said. "It's odd… I feel this strange burning hatred for Moka, but… I don't know why. It's not like her personality's weird. I just don't like her. Like there's something I don't like and it's not just her being with Tsuki."

"Tsuki?" Kurumu asked, her tone shifting.

"My cousin." Kyoko said. "He's the one I mentioned earlier."

"Oh." Kurumu said. Kyoko noticed her tone sounded… relieved. She counted this odd, considering how the succubus had essentially tried to make her a sex slave to her for the first week of her time there, though there was something that seemed to change after she'd gone after Moka.

"I think I could use some training." Kyoko said.

"Alright, fresh meat." Kurumu smirked. "Let's go."

Kyoko rolled her eyes at the succubus' nickname she'd given her, following her to the training room.

 _With Mizore—that night_

The icy blue haired girl slept soundly in her bed, Moka in the next room over, having alternated sleeping in her friends' houses upon Tsukune's request. She had wanted to sleep in Mizore's room, but Tsurara had insisted she sleep in a different room, claiming that she didn't need to 'get any ideas'. Though, Moka hadn't understood what she meant, it had caused Mizore to blush, despite the fact she knew her mother was teasing.

However, as Mizore slept, she obviously didn't notice the figure enter her room stealthily. She did notice, however, as the figure grabbed her, clamping a hand over her mouth to silence her as she dragged her over to the wall, binding her wrists and tying a cloth around her mouth as well as her eyes. Mizore was trembling with fear, tears coming to her eyes as the figure slung her over their shoulder, carrying her down the stairs.

However, Moka came out of her room, looking down at them. It took her a second to register what she was seeing, but when she did, her protective nature took over.

"Give her back!" She shouted, leaping over the railing, landing on the floor in front of the figure. The figure seemed to disappear into thin air, a cold feeling entering Moka as she ran outside, shouting for the figure to give Mizore back.

 _Later_

Mizore felt herself be slammed down into a chair, being then tied to it. She heard someone approach, the sound of heels clicking on the floor. The tears hadn't stopped coming, but she was close to out of them, her trembling increasing as she tried to also focus on not soiling herself.

"Oh, don't struggle." The feminine, regal sounding voice made her feel even more fear. "Soon you will become what you truly are capable of becoming. Trust in your priestess. You will become what I will make you: a Yuki-Onna."

* * *

Oh no! What's going to happen to Mizore?! Will the others be able to find her?! Find out soon!

Oh, and note: Mizore is human.


	7. Icy Blood Ties

Chapter Six: Icy Blood Ties

Tsukune was unceremoniously awakened by the pounding on his window. His eyes burst open, the teen jolting straight up, looking around. He saw Moka in a blind panic, tears streaming down her face as she yelled his name.

Tsukune quickly got up, running over to the window.

"Moka, calm down." He said. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Tsukune-kun, they took Mizore-chan!" Moka said, pulling him.

"Wait, how'd you get to my window?" He asked. "I'm on the second floor of this house."

"I jumped." Moka said, the silly tone in her voice gone. She was in a panicked, serious mode now. Tsukune grabbed the Monster Compendium from his dresser, Moka leaping down with him in her arms. She set him down, pulling him to Mizore's house where Tsurara was sobbing at the table, her hear on her arms, folded over the table.

"Miss Tsurara!" Tsukune said. "What's going on?!"

"Someone stole my little girl!" She wailed.

"I saw it happen." Moka said. "I think I can describe them."

"Tell me what they looked like." Tsurara said. "At that point I will decide if we should involve the police."

"Why wouldn't we involve them?" Tsukune asked.

"This may be a youkai case." Tsurara said. "In that case, humans would be useless to trust."

"I see." Tsukune said. "Well, describe it, Moka."

"Well, I only saw they were wearing a cloak." Moka said, thinking. "But, I felt this cold chill."

"Oh god." Tsurara's eyes grew wide as her breath came in short, hollow breaths. "A Yuki-Onna."

"Yuki-Onna?" Tsukune asked. He opened the Monster Compendium, reading aloud.

"Yuki-Onna." The scary form of an ice creature occupied the page. "Two classifications of this creature exist. The first is the spirit of an ice youkai. The second is the more common form and usage, the culmination of a human who is given the spirit of an ice youkai. This is unlike hybridization due to the controlled transformation and transfer. Blood may be used for more stability, however, this is not necessary. There are very few Yuki-Onna (maiden) simultaneously alive at one time, if any, due to death or prior to fusion. The Yuki-Onna is a being surrounded in several myths and legends, though the true variant is unknown to time, mostly being in spirit form and inserted into humans. Legends have travelled about the souls of Yuki-onna being forced into the bodies of young maidens, which is referred to as 'soul raping' by the crude. The spirit is said to be an ancient snow fairy youkai in some instances (see: Jack Frost). Such an action forces the maiden to be transformed into a Yuki-Onna, granting her all the powers of the youkai. Blood stabilizes the transformation, however, it does give the maiden used more will power, which is the typical opposite of the desire of the spirits inhabiting them. A Yuki-Onna is capable of forming ice around its entire body if it has enough energy to do so. This ice is harder than any ice found in the human world if it is powerful enough, surpassing any metal or substance in the case of god tier Yuki-Onna. Lower level Yuki-Onna can only create ice on their hands or head, though this can become stronger with training. They can fire ice as a projectile or create icicles that emerge from the ground. The hardness of said ice is the same as the ice they can generate around their whole bodies and the distance at which their ground icicles can extend varies on their power and energy as well as capability. They are capable of blending into the wind as well as freezing a being in ice or from within. The temperature at which they utilize their powers depends on their power, though, it will never be above negative seventeen degrees Fahrenheit. One weakness of the Yuki-Onna is heat, but their tolerance can be built up with more power. Fire youkai are sensitive to their power as they are sensitive to fire youkai. It is said that if the spirit were to be forced out of the Yuki-Onna, the host would return to being entirely their previous species, no matter how much blood was injected into the maiden. This has not been proven, however, as there is not currently any known way to extract the spirit without killing the host during or prior to the extraction. One suggestion was that a power stronger could force the spirit out, but the correct youkai type has yet to be identified. Threat level is one to ten out of ten."

"Wow." Moka said. "I guess we'll have to find this Yuki-Onna."

"You'll have to enter the youkai world to do that." Tsurara crossed her arms. "It won't be easy, I can assure you of that."

"how do we do that?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, I'll show you." Tsurara said. "Lemme get ready."

"Ready?" Tsukune asked.

"You better dress warm." Tsurara said. "Vampires may be able to take the cold of a Yuki-Onna's territory, but you certainly can't."

"I don't have a thick coat." Tsukune said, chuckling nervously.

"Well, I got you one!" Tsurara said, running to the closet, tossing out a coat.

"Uh… thanks?" Tsukune said, surprised.

"Don't worry, it's just one of mine." Tsurara chuckled. "Now, you're ready. Let me get my gear."

"Gear?" Moka asked.

"Of course." Tsurara chuckled. "You think we only communicated with youkai? We also were capable of fighting against them if need be. We could take on vampires if we were good enough."

"Wow." Tsukune said. "Well, could I have some too?"

"You think you can handle it?" Tsurara asked. "I'm sure you've never used it before."

"I… I could try." Tsukune said. "For Mizore."

"Good boy." Tsurara smirked, going to her closet and getting out a jacket and two automatic rifles.

"R-rifles?" Tsukune asked. "What are these for?"

"They shoot mini explosive rounds." Tsurara asked. "Perfect for taking down a Yuki-Onna. We'll also need some daggers."

She tossed Tsukune a sheathed dagger, the teenager gasping in shocked as Tsurara stepped out of her closet decked out like a soldier or a renegade.

"Now" She said, cracking her neck. "Let's go get my daughter back from whatever freak took her away."

 _With Mizore_

The icy blue haired girl trembled in pure, unadulterated fear as she was strapped down to the table, her gag and blindfold still on.

Her captor stood over her, gently running her fingers over her body. The tear stains on Mizore's face shone brightly.

"Such a beautiful form." Her captor said, her seductive voice alluring, but Mizore was too afraid at the moment to even notice. "I'm sure you would make a beautiful Yuki-Onna. Now, let us begin the ceremony of transformation."

Mizore mumbled out a muffled reply, as if asking what was going to happen to her.

"I'm going to turn you into the most beautiful of all youkai." Her captor said, removing the blindfold. "A Yuki-Onna."

Mizore's eyes were red from her crying, soaking wet from the salty liquid that spilled from them. She looked up to see her captor's face for the first time. She strained through the blurriness of her tears and the inclusion of natural light to see it carefully.

She wore a kimono like dress that flowed down, a mixture of whites and blues, all with a regal look to them as she stood, taller than Tsurara. Her hair was a pure white, not a fleck of discoloring in it. Her eyes were a stark ice blue, shining brighter than Mizore's, but less pure, less innocent, and certainly more maliciousness. Her skin was pale and she looked like a beautiful corpse, though she certainly would not be mistaken for one. She wore a crown of ice that came to an intricate and very complex pattern, interconnecting with icicle spikes on her shoulders and arms where the sleeves were fuzzy. Her expression at the moment was one of truest superiority and determination to prove power and dominance.

Mizore's next muffled and fearful question was as to what a Yuki-Onna was.

"A Yuki-Onna" her captor explained with a sinister smirk. "Is a fusion of a pure maiden and a soul of a Yuki-Onna. As you can figure out, you are the pure maiden. How ironic that it is from the Shirayuki family, one of the oldest monster sympathizers. I'm sure you were aware of that."

Mizore shook her head in fear, not wanting to make her captor mad.

"I see." Her captor smirked, stroking her face. "Well, I shall make you into my special Yuki-Onna. You will be powerful, strong, graceful. My personal maiden to do my service."

Yuki shook her head tears threatening to spill anew as she thought of how she'd never see her mother or Tsukune(-kun) or Mona(-san) again, never hold them in her arms and enjoy spending time with them and hanging out and going to eat or to the movies or just talking and eating in her kitchen. Instead, she'd be this woman's pet essentially and they would have no idea where she was or how to get there.

"Oh, foolish girl." The woman said, stroking Mizore's face with the back of her hand. "Who said you have a choice?"

 _With Tsukune, Moka, and Tsurara_

The three walked up to the bus station, standing next to the sign.

"This is how we get to the youkai domain?" Moka asked.

"One of them." Tsurara said. "Now, we're going to have to be careful. Yuki-Onna are said to be the only monsters that can truly rival vampires, so, obviously be careful."

"Right." Moka and Tsukune nodded in cooperation.

A strange looking bus pulled up to the lot. It seemed to have a ghostly look to it, being a little paler than a normal bus.

"Buses run this late?" Moka asked.

"This one does." Tsurara stepped up to the door, which opened.

"Evening, madam." The driver said, smirking under his hat. He wore a blue bus driver's uniform and cap, but his eyes were glowing dots under his cap, hidden completely.

"Nurari." Tsurara nodded. "I assume you know why I'm here."

"Of course." He said in his ominous sounding voice. "didn't expect you to bring a vampire though. Specially one this powerful. Akashiya, huh?"

"H-how do you know my name?" Moka asked, stepping back a little.

"I also knew your mother." The driver, Nurari, smirked through his cigarette, staring right into her soul it would seem.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked, nervous and suspicious.

"Someone who doesn't take sides." Nurari said. "But, I must say, you've got some tough battles ahead, Akasha spawn."

"Wh-what?" Moka asked.

"Be careful who you trust." Nurari smirked as he closed the doors, the three sitting down quickly. "There are many groups out for your head. Among them the Yuki-Onna and Hellsing. Best be careful."

"Hellsing?" Tsukune asked. "Like the vampire hunter?"

"Or the anime?" Moka asked, her eyes widening.

"The hunter." Tsurara said. "I thought they were a myth."

"Some people think monsters are myth." Nurari looked back at her with a slight side glance.

"But, an organization as powerful as Hellsing supposedly is can't go undetected."

"How does a kaiju youkai go undetected?" Nurari asked with a slight smirk.

"Human form." Tsurara said. "But, they supposedly use monsters to accomplish their goals. No one would hide that long."

"Some are more patient than others." Nurari looked back in the mirror. "Especially when it comes to the bloodline of Alucard and Akasha."

"Wh-what do you know of my bloodline?" Moka asked. "A-and about my grandfather and mother?"

"Nothing you need to know now." Nurari said. "It will all be clear someday. But, you may have to make a choice between humanity or youkai. So, if it came down to it, what would you do? Accept your youkai nature and fight the humans or remain as a human and fight the youkai?"

"I would accept both sides of myself and try to make both come together in peace." Moka said after some thought.

"A wise answer." Nurari smirked a little wider. "But, not the easy one. That path is fraught with danger."

"And the other two aren't?" Tsurara asked.

"Less." Nurari said. "With the other choices, you got an entire classification of beings at your back. With option three, you risk being hated by all. With that, you would become a martyr for your cause, like others before you. Question is, would you stop the battle before they all crucify you or would it be a lost cause?"

"Sometimes martyrs had more impact in their death." Tsurara said.

"True." Nurari chuckled. "But, only one martyr was recorded to actually come back to see his work and he started a religion around it. Hell, the rosary itself was made the ancient symbol of purification because of him. 'Course he was god, but if the instrument you died on becomes the universal symbol of purification, I'd say that's a martyr who held some influence."

"Thousands die based on the words of martyrs." Tsurara said. "A cause worth fighting for. I chose my martyr to follow."

"Your bloodline chose a similar route to Miss Akashiya." Nurari said. "I respect that just as I respected the first Lady Shirayuki all those years ago. What about you, Tsukune?"

"How do you know my name?" Tsukune asked. "I never said it."

"I've had my eye on you." Nurari said. "Anyone who has the courage that you have has to have some importance."

"Of course." Tsurara said. "There's a lot riding on this."

"What path do you choose?" Nurari asked. "I'm curious since you have ones you care about on both sides of the equation."

"I would fight for Moka's cause." Tsukune said. "I want a day where Moka wouldn't have to hide her vampyric nature and humans wouldn't have to worry about monsters and youkai eating them."

"The words of a martyr." Nurari smirked. "Well, I wish you both luck on your quest. Just remember this: sometimes you have to force the world to change to accomplish a change."

"Understood." Tsukune said. "So, uh, how do we get into the youkai domain?"

"This way." Nurari said, the bus driving into a tunnel. The world behind them seemed to disappear and warp with a twisting, sickening feeling. The strange feeling tripled as the smell of sulfur entered their lungs. Suddenly, a freezing blast whipped through their lungs as well, Tsukune shivering despite his thick jacket.

"Wh-where are we?" he asked.

"We're entering the domain of the Yuki-Onna." Nurari smirked. "Get ready, kids, it's time for your first exam on how to survive in the youkai world."

"time to get my daughter back." Tsurara said, cracking her knuckles.

"Be warned." Nurari looked over at her. "You know who's behind this kidnapping. Don't expect this to be a walk in the park. Expect to have to fight for every ounce of the journey."

"Oh, I know." Tsurara slung her gun over her shoulder. "I plan to."

"Good." Nurari said, smirking with a chuckle. "Because here's your stop."

"Good." Tsurara said, stepping out of the bus like a badass, pulling out another gun and stepping out to see a small army of frost creatures. Their bodies were made of solid ice and their yellow eyes glowed with bloodlust.

"Sent the frost beasts, eh Yukia?" Tsurara cocked both guns, stepping forward, Tsukune and Moka stepping out, gasping at the army of creatures.

"Hit 'em hard and hit 'em good." Tsurara began to open fire on the creatures, Tsukune shooting a couple as well. Moka ran forward, punching them in their icy bodies, kneeing them and shattering some. The creatures swarmed around them, driving the three into a small triangle.

"Surrounding us, eh?" Tsurara smirked. "Nice try. You two, duck!"

Moka and Tsukune ducked as Tsurara pulled out a small vial. She threw it on the ground, the vial exploding in a ring of fire, surrounding the three as Tsurara stood there, guns blazing as she fired round after round into the frost creatures, shattering them and sending them flying into other creatures.

The ring of fire was melting those that got too close, but when it melted, Tsurara charged forward, firing a line straight through to reach the end of the line.

"Run, you two!" She called back to Moka and Tsukune. Moka picked up Tsukune, taking off in a small sprint, easily catching up with Tsurara.

"We're heading straight for her fortress." Tsurara said, the two looking up to see a large structure entirely made of ice.

"Is that where Mizore is?" Moka asked.

"Most likely." Tsurara said, gritting her teeth. "Now, let's get going!"

"Right!" Moka and Tsukune nodded, running with her as the icy haired woman mowed through lines of the frost creatures like they were nothing.

"Say" Tsukune said as he ran. "What are these things?"

"Basically drones." Tsurara said. "They are basically mindless lumps of ice that fight for the queen, in this case, the snow priestess."

"Snow priestess?" Moka asked.

"Yukia." Tsurara said. "A woman whose heart is so cold this place is like hell in comparison. So, pretty evil. We need to get Mizore back quickly!"

 _With Mizore_

"It is time for me to transform you into your new form." The woman, the snow priestess, Yukia, said, stroking Mizore's face. In her hand appeared a frost covered vial that seemed to have something moving inside of it. Another appeared that had an icy blue liquid inside. Mizore stared in horror at the two, not knowing what either was, but knowing it wouldn't be pleasant for her if all was said and done.

"I'm sure you're wondering how this process works." Yukia smirked an evil smirk at Mizore.

Mizore's eyes widened as she began to weakly struggle, her every fiber of her being trying to help her escape the restraints that held her fast to the table. She began crying anew, her muffled sobs bringing a laugh to her captor's lips.

"Struggle and cry all you want." She said. "You cannot escape your destiny."

This made Mizore cry harder, her struggles renewing themselves.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear." Yukia placed a freezing cold hand on Mizore's chest, holding her down. "It'll only hurt for a bit. Then, it will all be gone. All of the pain, all of the emotion, all of the love. So don't cry for losing your friends and family. Once you become a Yuki-Onna, you won't even remember your feelings for them."

Mizore mumbled out a tearful statement similar to 'why are you doing this?'.

"Because you are going to become part of something big." Yukia laughed. "You're going to become a true being of war, a youkai capable of taking on any foe, including a vampire. You will be unstoppable, and I will be the one who will give you the strength to do so."

Mizore shook her head in fear, Yukia laughing even harder.

"Oh, come now." She said. "You'll experience the true abilities. Now, let's see which you get first. Let's use the spirit first."

She opened the ghostly blue vial, a smoky form that seemed to be crystalline, yet gaseous, moving with a smoky pattern towards Mizore. It landed on her chest, moving towards her nostrils. Mizore tried to fight it, the gaseous form entering her nostrils, her eyes glazing over and her struggles becoming frantic as she fought harder. She felt her insides begin to grow colder, her skin gaining the slightest blue tint, her hair becoming more solid, ice like.

When the smoke reached her heart, she let out a muffled shriek of purest pain, feeling the cold spike into her heart, her very being, her very soul.

"Funny how you're becoming something much more than the pitiful human you were previously." Yukia laughed. "Now, you're becoming a true representation of yourself, an icy cold youkai created to bring cold and darkness, ruling the whole of the youkai."

She ripped off Mizore's gag, the painful, pained screams of Mizore ripping through the walls, the sound so loud, it may could be heard outside of the fortress.

 _With Tsukune, Moka, and Tsurara_

"Mizore!" Tsurara shouted, running faster.

"What's wrong?!" Moka yelled, pulling Tsukune along.

"Something's wrong with Mizore!" Tsurara shouted. "I can feel it! Hold on, Mizore! I'm coming for you!"

"We all are!" Tsukune added.

"We'll save you, Mimi!" Tsurara shouted at the fortress, the three trudging through the snow.

 _With Mizore_

Mizore's screams reached a new high as her body continued its transformation.

"Now, to add a little blood to aid in the transformation." Yukia smirked, a long nail making a wound in Mizore's forehead, a strange energy emerging from her nail, preventing the blood from rising to the surface. Yukia poured the contents of the second vial into the wound, Mizore's forehead beginning to throb as she screamed anew with this new transformation taking place in addition to whatever the icy smoke was changing her body. She screamed in pain as she felt like her body was being ripped apart, piece by piece, being reformed into the twisted freak this woman expected her to be.

Her eyes, which she had been clenching shut tight, shot open with a force uncontrolled by her. They were still an icy blue, but they seemed more lifeless, more crystalline. They looked dead and hollow to the outsider, and it may very well have been true. She felt her mouth freeze solid, cold, sublimated air blowing from it in a small trickle.

"It looks so perfect." Yukia said. "More perfect than even the last ones I created. You truly were special. Your soul is the purest soul I've found so far. It's going to hurt so bad to corrupt every square inch of it and turn it into my puppet."

Mizore continued to scream loudly, her voice becoming cracked with overuse as well as the strain she'd put on it from crying. She felt herself becoming colder and colder. Her vision began to swim and go black, slowly dimming as she felt there would be nothing left.

Her vision blackened completely, closing her out of the world. She felt as if she was locked in a cage that was closing in on her tightly. She struggled to escape, but to no avail. She could feel the outside world, could hear what was going on faintly, but she could interact with it no more than she could escape her bonds.

Then, all of a sudden, she felt… serene. A gentle calm, as if she were sleeping. The pressure of the cage was still there, but she could feel more of the world at this point. She was not completely shut out of her own body. She tried to move her body, to do something, but she couldn't.

Outside of her body, she had gone motionless, staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. She had an emotionless expression her mouth open slightly, no noise coming out. It was unclear if there was even breath coming from her body. She couldn't move.

"It is finally done, my puppet." Yukia said. "I finally have the tool I need to continue forth with my plans."

The priestess glanced to the side for a second.

"Well, puppet, it seems your allies have come to rescue you." She smirked, undoing Mizore's restraints. "How about we prepare to greet them?"

 _With Tsukune, Moka, and Tsurara_

The three made it to the fortress, bursting through the door with a few grenades from Tsurara. They rushed through the fortress, trying to find where the priestess could have possibly taken Mizore.

"Where could she be?" Tsurara almost yelled. "She's got to be here somewhere!"

"What about this big red door here?" Moka asked, pointing to said door. "It's always a boss door in Mario, so maybe it's important here!"

"That's crazy enough to work." Tsurara shrugged, the three managing to pull open the door.

On the other side stood a figure with ice on her hands.

"If you want to get to the top, you have to beat the priestess' elite Yuki-Onna guards." She said in an emotionless tone.

* * *

What will happen to the group as they try to fight this gauntlet? Will Mizore be saved or is she too far gone?

Next chapter: To Thaw a Frozen Heart


	8. To Thaw a Frozen Heart

Chapter Seven: To Thaw a Frozen Heart

The three made it to the fortress, bursting through the door with a few grenades from Tsurara. They rushed through the fortress, trying to find where the priestess could have possibly taken Mizore.

"Where could she be?" Tsurara almost yelled. "She's got to be here somewhere!"

"What about this big red door here?" Moka asked, pointing to said door. "It's always a boss door in Mario, so maybe it's important here!"

"That's crazy enough to work." Tsurara shrugged, the three managing to pull open the door.

On the other side stood a figure with ice on her hands.

"If you want to get to the top, you have to beat the priestess' elite Yuki-Onna guards." She said in an emotionless tone.

"Get the hell out of our way." Tsurara said, pointing a gun at her.

"You are trespassing." The figure said, ice beginning to coat her whole body, forming a sort of armor as she stepped forward. Tsurara shot her with the gun, the bullet falling to the floor, crushed by the impact.

"You must be eliminated." The Yuki-Onna lifted her hand, icicles shooting up from the ground and surrounding the three newcomers.

"Give back Mizore-chan!" Moka punched through the ice, punching the Yuki-Onna in the face.

"Even with the rosary on she's still pretty strong." Tsurara mused. "She definitely is the spawn of Akasha and Alucard's line."

The Yuki-Onna punched Moka, the vampire falling back and grabbing her and punching her with all the force she could muster. The ice around the Yuki-Onna's body began to crack, the single punch being enough to damage her significantly.

The Yuki-Onna stepped back, firing icicles from her fingers at Moka. Moka dodged as best she could, the two humans in the icicle circle ducking to avoid damage.

Moka grabbed the Yuki-Onna, but her body began to be coated with ice as the youkai's power began to move through her.

"You will be detained and the priestess will deal with you personally." The Yuki-Onna said, grabbing Moka with her other hand. Moka's body began to freeze faster, ice moving up until the struggling vampire was fully covered in the ice.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted. He aimed his gun and shot a bullet at Moka's arm, the bullet exploding in fire, the ice dripping off of the pink haired vampire.

"You are impressive." The Yuki-Onna's gaze moved to Tsukune and Tsurara, both of whom were aiming their guns at the Yuki-Onna. The Yuki-Onna flicked a finger, the icicles around them beginning to grow larger as more began to shoot up from the ground around them.

"You will be taken care of and the pink haired one will be dealt with by the priestess." The Yuki-Onna said. "Perhaps she can create another Yuki-Onna with her."

"That's what you think!" Moka shouted, punching the Yuki-Onna in the face, the ice around her shattering completely as she now had her human looking skin showing.

Moka gave the Yuki-Onna a severe uppercut, knocking her out. Tsurara and Tsukune escaped the icicles, running over to Moka and hugging her.

"Great job, Moka!" Tsukune said, grinning. "We might have a chance!"

"We sure do." Tsurara said, putting a bullet in between the eyes of the Yuki-Onna. The Yuki-Onna shattered, crumbling into ice.

"Wh-why'd you do that?" Moka asked.

"There's no saving her." Tsurara said. "She'll be in constant pain and suffering. There's no known reversal of the disease of Yuki-ism."

"But, what if Mizore-chan is one of them?" Moka asked.

"Then, we'll cross that bridge then." Tsurara sighed. "For now, we can't leave any alive unless we want trouble. One Yuki-Onna's tough, but ten is nearly impossible, even for a vampire, especially if the Yuki-Onna are S class in strength."

"Let's just go." Tsukune said. "We don't have time to stay here. We have to go now!"

"Right." Tsurara nodded, the three running through the halls of the fortress.

"Where would she keep Mizore-Chan?" Moka asked.

"Probably where she plans to transform her into a Yuki-Onna." Tsurara said. "Which means we need to hurry so she doesn't become one. Once she becomes one, there's little to do other than… I don't want to think about that."

"What if she controls it?" Tsukune asked.

"The problem is that she'll be in constant pain." Tsurara said. "That's the biggest thing about it. But, we'll save her."

"Yeah!" Moka shouted, running ahead, peeking around the corner.

"Where could this place be?" She asked, pulling her head back just before an icicle shot past her.

"You are trespassing." The Yuki-Onna said. This one looked similar to the first one, almost identical.

"She looks like the one we fought earlier." Moka said.

"There's two explanations." Tsurara said. "Either that one was an ice clone or this one is related to her."

"Ice clone?" Tsukune asked.

"It's a power that Yuki-Onna are capable of." Tsurara said. "Well, it's never been proven, but some believe they can do it. The problem is there are several factors that are said to disprove it. The first is the fact that most of the maidens used for Yuki-ism are from my clan, which means they all look similar. The second is that very few people have killed a Yuki-Onna, so they don't exactly know what happens to the body when they die."

"Oh." Tsukune said. "That might be why it wasn't in the book."

"Right." Tsurara said, nodding. "Now, let's go."

The two gun wielders, Tsukune more hesitantly, began to open fire on the Yuki-Onna, dealing some damage to her as they used their bullets to damage her.

Moka ran forward, landing the finishing blow as the Yuki-Onna shattered.

"Two down, quite a few to go." Tsurara cracked her neck.

"Look." Tsukune said as they kept walking. "There's a split in the path."

"Let's stick together." Tsurara said. "We don't want to be separated in here."

"Got it." Moka said. The three continued to run through the fortress, taking out any enemy they came across.

"I think we're almost there." Tsurara said. "The fortress can't be too much bigger."

"Right." Moka and Tsukune nodded.

However, before they could take another step, another Yuki-Onna, this one seemingly more powerful than the last ones, arose from the icy floor, clenching her fists. There was something… something the vampire couldn't quite place due to her icy voice and her face being covered by ice save her mouth.

"You have killed my sisters." She spoke in an emotionless tone, though flecks of anger could be heard. "You will now face me."

"This could be a problem." Tsukune said. "I can't sense power, but I can tell this one's much stronger than the last ones."

"It might." Tsurara said. "Now, let's beat this Yuki-Onna and find my daughter."

"right." Moka and Tsukune said, Tsukune aiming his gun at the Yuki-Onna while Moka ran towards her with her fist pulled back, landing a powerful blow on the Yuki-Onna's chin.

The Yuki-Onna's head snapped back as she grabbed Moka's throat, punching her back.

"I will be far more difficult than the previous Yuki-Onna you have fought." She said, putting up a thick ice wall between Moka and the two humans. "You and I will now fight to the death. If you wish to find your friend and confront the priestess, you will have to defeat me first. However, I will not be as simple as defeating them was. You will fall by my hand. You shall not beat me."

"I'll do just that." Moka growled, running forward and throwing a punch at the Yuki-Onna. The Yuki-Onna dodged, punching Moka in the face with her ice covered fist. The blow drew Moka's blood, the vampire giving a small shriek at the pain.

 _With Tsukune and Tsurara_

"We should run to that split in the path." Tsukune said. "It might lead around so that we can get to Moka."

"Right." Tsurara said as they turned back and ran.

"Hold on, Moka." Tsukune said. "We're coming."

 _With Moka and the Yuki-Onna_

"You will not succeed." The Yuki-Onna said, kicking the crouching vampire in her jaw, moving behind her with an unexpected speed and landing a powerful chop to her neck, causing her to spit out saliva, gagging as she struggled to get air.

"You are pathetic." The Yuki-Onna grabbed her by her hair, holding her up. "But, for the sake of honor, give me your name and I will give you mine."

"M-Moka…" Moka strained to get out.

"My name is now Winter." The Yuki-Onna said. "This is where we part ways, Moka."

Winter punched Moka in the face, sending her into the ice wall. She made a dent, but no cracks appeared in the ice wall.

Winter held up her hand, almost looking as if hesitating, icicles flying straight out of it and into Moka's chest. More icicles pierced her from behind, bursting out from her chest.

Moka screamed in pain, coughing out some blood as she shed a few tears upon seeing the bloody red icicles coming out of her.

"I apologize for your friend's fate." Winter said. "But, you are not passing."

"I" Moka weakly said, looking at her. "I will save her."

"You will not." Winter said. "You are dying and your friend will become one of the priestess' finest soldiers."

"I… I won't give up." Moka strained herself as she reached for her rosary, pulling on it.

"What do you plan to do?" Winter asked, her battling spirit intrigued by this.

"I plan" Moka pulled on the rosary, the chain breaking as she pulled it off. "On saving my friend!"

As Moka removed the rosary in her anger and desperation, a brilliant flash of light and power emerged from her. The icicles in her burst, shattering to simple icy dust. Moka levitated slightly, her body bulking up slightly. Her entire attire began to change as a new power unlike any she'd ever experienced emerged from her body. A field of blood red aura surrounded her, completely hiding her from view.

Winter shot icicles into the field, but they shattered upon contact with the sheer power emerging from Moka.

As quickly as the field emerged, it exploded outward, revealing a new being, completely unlike Moka. She was dressed in an outfit befitting a Romanian noble, a black uniform with some gold trim adorning the vampire. She wore long, black, leather boots with two inch heels on them, though, these still looked combat worthy. She wore a thick, blood red sash around her waist that went under her black, red trimmed outer garment. A long black cape flowed around her, the inside blood red. The cape moved like a shadow, wisping with her movements as she stood, her eyes piercing into Winter's soul. Her hair was a pure white, long and flowing around her. Her eyes were blood red, slit like a cat's or a reptile's, power seemingly gathering behind her as she clenched her bare fists, her angered gaze piercing Winter even further.

The Yuki-Onna took a step backward, actually a little put off by this new being that had seemingly replaced the pink haired vampire that stood before her.

"You are different." Winter said. "What sort of vampire are you?"

"You've really made me draw deep into myself." Vampire Moka said in her deeper voice, angry, taking a step forward, moving as if she was a shadow in the night. "I am impressed. However, even as wounded as I am and with as much blood as I've lost, I can and will still break you like a twig."

"You shall not pass me." Winter said, firing icicles at Vampire Moka. Vampire Moka swatted them away, moving forward like a ghost, kicking her in the neck.

"You'd do well to learn your place." She said, glaring down at Winter as she shattered. "Seems you were just weak trash after all."

"You have yet to learn my full power." Winter said from behind Vampire Moka, an icicle piercing through the transformed vampire, blood red as it emerged from her. "Powerful Yuki-Onna are capable of creating ice clones. You have simply killed my ice clone. Prepare to face your true opponent."

Winter emerged from the freezing air in front of Vampire Moka, sporting an icy armor, her fingers long and sharp.

"It is time we finished this with a blood duel." Winter stated. "You will adhere to those rules?"

"State them." Vampire Moka growled.

"The winner takes the blood of the loser." Winter stated.

"Fair by me." Vampire Moka growled, rushing forward to attack. Winter grabbed her wrist, beginning to freeze it.

A powerful kick from Vampire Moka rendered that trick ineffective as she knocked the Yuki-Onna away from her.

"Where is your power, vampire?" Winter asked. "Vampires are said to be the most powerful monsters, only the Yuki-Onna and a select few others truly rivaling them."

"You want my confidence?" growled Vampire Moka. "You'll get it."

" _Damn."_ Vampire Moka thought. _"Those wounds I suffered were more severe than I thought… then again, to bring this form out… mother and grandfather sure made this seal strong. They said something about my true form being further sealed and inaccessible by me alone… such a shame. I'd hoped to have been able to see the terror on her face… this form will have to do."_

Vampire Moka rushed forward, ducking under a punch from Winter and slamming her fist into her face with enough force to shatter a mountain. Winter was thrown back powerfully by the force of the blast, slamming into the walls behind her, crumbling them slightly.

"You truly are a powerful vampire." Winter said, standing up, snapping her nose back into place. "I can tell you are of the Bloodriver line. Such power. You truly wield the power of vampires."

"Save your flattery." Vampire Moka kicked her in the side. "I'm tired of it."

"You will now die by my hand." Winter said, the wind whipping up around the two as the Yuki-Onna disappeared, reappearing in various places around Vampire Moka and kicking and punching her. The unsealed vampire took several hits, her body being tossed around like a rag doll after a few seconds, Winter finishing the combo with a powerful blow that sent Vampire Moka into the wall.

The transformed vampire cracked the very wall she struck, falling to the ground on her knees. She panted, a drop of blood falling from her lips as she looked down at it. An intense anger overtook her as she growled, her eyes almost glowing as she stood up, grabbing Winter's foot, which raced for her face. She began to crush it, the sound of crushing ice and bone coming from it.

Winter's face showed no pain, though it was obvious she was in pain. Vampire Moka yanked her leg towards her, slamming her fist into her face, which cracked the armor on her face.

"This battle is over." She growled. "Learn your place!"

Vampire Moka kicked Winter in the side of the head, sending the Yuki-Onna into the wall. She then picked her up by her throat, feeling the Yuki-Onna's energy enter her empowering her, recharging her.

"You seem to have a lot of energy." Vampire Moka said as she crushed the throat of the struggling youkai. "I'm going to drain you of all of it."

When she had finished, she tossed the Yuki-Onna's body off to the side. When she hit the ground, the ice she had on her cracked and shattered, falling apart, revealing the white haired girl, who looked no older than twelve. Her green eyes closed in soft sleep.

"Hmm." Vampire Moka looked down at her. "It seems that that cures her Yuki-ism. Interesting. I'll have to keep that in mind."

A soft moan came from the girl formerly known as Winter. She blinked her eyes open to see Vampire Moka standing over her, staring down at her with indifference and curiosity.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked weakly.

"Rest." Vampire Moka commanded. "I will carry you. You will require medical attention, but you shall recover."

"I-I saw everything." The girl said, tears falling down her face. "Th-the ghost, the blood. Sh-she did this to me."

"And, I am going to kill her." Vampire Moka said. "She has taken someone from me as well."

"Th-the new girl?" the girl asked the white haired vampire.

"Mizore Shirayuki." Vampire Moka said.

"She's been m-made into a Yuki-Onna already." The girl said. "B-but, you can fix her, right? You can cure her?"

"If it works like it did with you." Moka said. "I will cure her. For my sake as well as Tsukune's."

"Who's that?" the girl asked.

"One of the best friends a vampire could have." Vampire Moka said, picking the girl up bridal style and walking down the hall.

Along the way, she encountered Tsukune and Tsurara.

"Moka!" Tsukune hugged her. "You're alright!"

"I am." Vampire Moka said. "I have figured a way to cure Mizore from Yuki-ism."

"What?!" Tsurara exclaimed. "How?!"

"If I drain her energy like with Winter." Vampire Moka handed the girl formerly known as Winter to Tsurara. "It is how Winter was cured."

"I'll hold her." Tsurara said. "We'll get her to the hospital after this is over."

"We must find Mizore." Vampire Moka said. "It is imperative."

The group ran down the hall to encounter none other than the Snow Priestess, smirking, another Yuki-Onna standing in front of her. This Yuki-Onna, however, was very obvious who she was. It looked exactly like Mizore, but had an icy blue tint to her skin and had white tear streaks down her face, as if she'd been crying.

"So good of you to come to me." Yukia smirked. "I'd been waiting for so long. You need to simply hand her back to me and leave and this will all be over."

"We're not leaving without Mizore." Vampire Moka growled, stepping forward. "You will hand her back or I will make your death so much more painful."

"I don't fear you, Akasha spawn." Yukia smirked, chuckling. "You will be a welcome appetizer and new addition to my collection."

"I will be the one that takes your head." Vampire Moka growled, her fists clenched as she walked forward, blood dripping from the wounds she'd suffered previously. She stood about seven feet from the two Yuki-Onna.

The Yuki-Onna that was previously Mizore moved forward with unexpected speed, slicing at Vampire Moka with her sharp fingers. She drew several long marks through the transformed vampire's chest, more blood dripping from her wounds.

Vampire Moka grabbed the Yuki-Onna's arm, beginning to drain the energy from it, straining as she couldn't pull much from her.

" _Damn it!"_ She thought, growling. _"She's too fortified to draw energy from. That bitch must have seen through that technique previously. I'll have to figure out another way to break her out of this!"_

Moka landed a hard, yet restrained blow on 'Mizore's' chest landing a chop on her neck as she pushed her to the ground. She got on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

'Mizore' struggled with her, trying to get up, but a few quick blows from Vampire Moka rendered her unable to counter her.

"Here goes nothing." Vampire Moka growled, biting down hard on 'Mizore's' neck. Her fangs pierced the ice, reaching the soft flesh underneath as she began to suck blood out of her. She felt the chilled substance enter her body, her face scrunching up at the bitter taste purely unlike that of Mizore's.

She kept draining blood from the ice youkai until she finally felt and tasted the familiar taste she was used to when drinking Mizore's blood.

She stopped, her mouth covered in blood from the sheer amount that she'd ingested, blood beginning to gather at the puncture marks she'd made, contrasting the rest of her icy blue skin.

"Come on." She growled. "Give me back my friend!"

The ice surrounding Mizore began to crack slowly, pieces falling off to reveal the pale skin of the girl Moka had come to know as a friend. As it began, the ice began to fall off more and more rapidly, eventually, leaving the near unconscious Shirayuki on the ground under Vampire Moka.

"Th-than…" she whispered before she fell unconscious, looking very peaceful as she lay there.

Vampire Moka's gaze shot up to the Priestess, who began to back away at the glowing rage in the transformed vampire's eyes.

"You did this to her." Vampire Moka growled in a low, seething voice. "You turned her into a monster. Your blood is going to be my next meal."

The transformed vampire leapt at the priestess, slamming her fist into her face with a force that could shatter stone. Blood still dripped from her wounds, which had not quite healed. She picked the priestess up and slammed her into the ground, causing a crater where she impacted.

"It seems I underestimated your seal." The priestess said, smacking Vampire Moka away with a backhand. "But, I will not do so again. Your power is weakening due to the seal not being there currently. It's only a matter of time before you lose your powers and must revert. And, due to those wounds, you'll be out of commission for quite a while afterwards. Long enough for me to erase you permanently."

"You'll get no chance!" Vampire Moka rushed forward, clamping down on the priestess neck, draining her blood as she began to siphon her life force at the same time. Yukia struggled, trying to push the transformed vampire off, but Vampire Moka held her with an iron grip.

Over time, the priestess' body began to shrivel, her struggles ceasing as Vampire Moka drained her dry.

"Learn your place, freak." She stood when she was finished, kicking the shriveled body away.

However, two words from the body reached her enhanced ears.

"Thank you." Came the quiet whisper. Vampire Moka turned back to the now corpse, who bore a smile of contentment.

"It seems you were not as evil as the monster inside you made you." Vampire Moka walked over to Mizore, placing her rosary back on its chain, which restored itself. Her attire returned to what it previously was, the pink haired vampire falling over, Tsukune catching her.

"I'll carry Mizore as well." Tsurara said. "You handle Mizore."

"Alright." Tsukune nodded. He gingerly picked the unconscious vampire up, trying not to send more blood out of her wounds. The group carefully made their way through the fortress, which seemed to be empty all of a sudden.

As they exited the fortress, they saw the bus, with Nurari sitting in the driver's seat, the same smirk on his face.

"Seems you had an adventure." He said as they entered. "Tell me about it while we head to the hospital."

"Can we get something for Moka's wounds?" Tsukune asked.

"I've got somethin'." Nurari said, placing some cloth on the wounds. "Seems like she met the power of a Yuki-Onna. But, she'll pull through. She's a tough one."

"I hope so." Tsukune said. "I don't wanna see two friends die. But, Mizore should be fine."

"Yeah." Tsurara said. "She looks peaceful."

"Time will tell." Nurari said, driving back towards the human world. "Somethin' tells me these three ain't seen the last of the youkai world."

"Really?" Tsurara asked.

"Nope." Nurari said. "There's plenty for them to see and people to face. I'm sure there's gonna be more for them to see here."

"Well, let's get through this hospital thing first." Tsurara said, holding the two unconscious human girls.

"Right." Nurari said, smirking. "You know, that one there is your distant cousin."

"How do you know?" Tsurara asked.

"The feeling." Nurari said. "I can sense the same aura from you two."

"Oh." Tsurara said. "Well, I think she'd fare better with my sister than with me. She's not in the youkai work, so she'd be able to hide her better."

"Well, either way" Nurari said, looking back at them in the mirror. "You'll have to make some big decisions, Tsukune. Maybe even choices as to whose side you'll take. Be warned. There're some dangerous people out there. I have a feeling that bad things are coming. Be ready."

"I will." Tsukune said holding Moka close, the vampire making adorable sounds in her sleep. "I'll have to protect these two."

* * *

So, they rescued Mizore. But, what's going to happen in the future? Will these three have the capability to handle whatever is thrown their way? We'll find out together.


	9. Shopping Day

Chapter Eight: Shopping Day

Tsukune woke up with a yawn, the buzzing of his phone alerting him to the message he had received. He opened his phone to see the voice message was from Moka. He hit 'open', listening to the message.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka's cheery, ditzy voice rang out. "You should get over to my place! I got a fun idea we can do today! I'll get Mizore-chan!"

"Same old Moka." Tsukune chuckled. "Well, I guess I better see what she wants."

The teen got up, stretching as he put on a plain black tee and a pair of jeans, heading out to the street. He turned towards Moka's house, munching on an apple he'd picked up.

He knocked on the pink haired vampire's door, waiting.

"Who is it?!" the aforementioned vampire calling from the other side.

"It's me, Tsukune!" Tsukune called.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka shouted, throwing the door open and tackling him in a hug, grinning wide as she bit down on his neck, sucking his blood.

Today, Moka had worn a black Batgirl t-shirt and dark purple pants to go with it. Tsukune chuckled as he noticed a theme Moka's clothes seemed to have.

"Mmm!" She said when she'd finished. "So good!"

"Uh, thanks, Moka." Tsukune chuckled.

"You're welcome!" Moka licked her lips, jumping up and pulling him into the house, sitting him down on the couch. "Stay here! I'm gonna go get Mizore-chan!"

"I thought you had already gotten her." Tsukune said.

"Nah!" Moka grinned. "I'll go get her. But, that reminds me, I have to show her my pet bat."

"You sure she won't be scared of him?" Tsukune asked. "He's pretty big for a bat."

"Well, yeah!" Moka grinned. "That's what makes him special. I decided to name him Alucard after my grampa!"

"Cool." Tsukune said. "But, won't she be scared of him?"

"Mizore-chan's a brave girl!" Moka grinned. "She'll be fine."

"Uh, okay." Tsukune shrugged. "Well, go for it then."

"Okay!" Moka ran to her room, unlatching Alucard's cage as she ran off, making it to Mizore's house in little time. The pink haired vampire knocked on the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh, hello, Moka." Tsurara opened the door, a lollipop in her mouth as she smirked at the vampire. "Here for Mimi?"

"Yeah!" Moka nodded excitedly. "Is she awake?"

"you can go wake her up." Tsurara stepped aside, bidding Moka entrance.

"Thanks!" Moka waved as she ran past, heading up the stairs and opening Mizore's door. She jumped on the icy blue haired girl, biting on her neck and shaking her.

"Wake up, Mizore-chan!" she shouted.

Mizore woke up with a start, her eyes wide as she began to breathe rapidly form the shock.

"what's happening?" She exclaimed. "What's going on?!"

"Good morning, Mizore-chan!" Moka grinned, hugging her.

"H-hello, Moka-san." Mizore took a deep breath to still her rapidly beating heart as she hugged Moka back. "What brings you here?"

"I had a cool idea!" Moka said. "Let's go back to my place and I'll tell you and Tsukune-kun about it!"

"O-okay." Mizore said. "L-let me get dressed."

"Okay!" Moka grinned, jumping off of her. "Go ahead."

"u-uh, can I get some privacy?" Mizore asked.

"Sure!" Moka said, turning around as Mizore blushed heavily.

" _Oh, this is so embarrassing!"_ the bluenette said, covering her face with her hands. _"I'll just have to do it."_

Mizore went over to her closet, pulling out her favorite pink and purple long socks and white and blue hoodie, putting them on along with a miniskirt that went halfway down her thighs. She hugged her arms around herself, pulling her hood up and pulling the strings a little.

"I-I'm ready, Moka-san." She said. The vampire girl turned around, instantly glomping her.

"Aww, you're so cute, Mizore-chan!" Moka practically cooed the shy teen. Mizore turned bright red as she pulled her strings more to hide her face more.

"I could just eat you up!" Moka nuzzled Mizore's face with her own. "But, that'd be so weird. I'd prefer to just drink you instead!"

Mizore's face darkened in shade, the hood covering her eyes now as she pulled the strings.

"Th-thank you, Moka-san." She said, toeing the ground in response to being called cute. "th-that means a lot coming from you."

"Great!" Moka said, squeezing her some more. "Now, let's head to my place!"

"O-okay." Mizore said. Moka ran out of the room, leaving Mizore to herself.

" _So, it's not feelings, but emotional support and affection that she's given me."_ Mizore said. _"Glad I don't have a crush on her… would make this awkward… not that it already kinda isn't…"_

Mizore blushed at the thought she had once had thought she had a crush on Moka. She shook her head, grabbing a lollipop from her pocket and putting it in her mouth as she walked out, leaving her hood up, her bangs partially covering her eyes.

"Hold on, Mizore-chan!" Moka said as she exited. "There's someone I want you to meet!"

"Wh-who?" Mizore asked. In response, Moka gave a shrill whistle, which caused Mizore to cover her ears.

About a minute later, a large bat of about a foot in size flapped out and landed on Moka's finger, nuzzling the vampire, who looked slightly creepy in the low light of the early morning.

"This is Alucard." Moka grinned, holding the bat a little closer to Mizore who shied away from him due to its massive (well, massive for a bat) size. "I named him after my grampa! He's really cute, isn't he?!"

"He's very large." Mizore said.

"That's what makes him special." Moka grinned wider. "He's my special baby, right Allu?"

The bat gave a squeal in delight, nuzzling Moka.

"H-he is kinda cute." Mizore said, gingerly reaching out to touch the large bat. Alucard gave a small squeal, flapping over to land on Mizore's head. Mizore began to tremble in a little fear as she saw the giant bat a little from looking up. Alucard then landed on her shoulder, nuzzling her head.

"Aww, he likes you too!" Moka grinned. "That's so cute!"

"Th-thanks." Mizore blushed bright red.

"Well, we should get going on to my house!" Moka grinned. "Alucard, you stay on Mizore-chan's shoulder, alright?"

Alucard squealed an affirmative, Moka taking off running. Mizore took a slower pace, walking to the cheery vampire's house. Alucard glanced around, as if looking for something, similar to a guard dog. Finding nothing as they went, he began to nuzzle Mizore's head again, the icy blue teen, reaching up timidly to scratch his head. He squealed in enjoyment, flapping his wings once to shift positions, continuing to nuzzle Mizore.

"Y-you're actually pretty cute once I see you like this." Mizore giggled, Alucard almost making a face as if to smile.

Mizore then arrived at Moka's house, Moka opening the door to let her in as she closed it behind her.

"S-so, what's your idea?" Mizore asked, flexing her fingers in her lengthy sleeves that covered her hands.

"Let's go shopping!" Moka cheered, jumping up as Alucard flinched slightly.

"Shopping?" Tsukune and Mizore asked, a little confused.

"Yeah!" Moka grinned. "We could head to the mall and do stuff they say is dumb for kids our age!"

"Uh, okay." Tsukune shrugged.

"I-I don't think it's a bad idea." Mizore said.

"Yay!" Moka hugged both, pulling them together. "I knew you guys'd love it!"

"M-Moka-san." Gasped out. "Air."

"Oh, sorry, Mizore-chan!" Moka released them. "I guess I forget my own strength sometimes."

"I-it's okay." Mizore said, blushing. "I like your hugs."

"Aww, thanks, Mizore-chan!" Moka grinned, kissing Mizore's cheek, which caused her to blush. "You're just like the little sister I never had… I mean, I have a little sister, but she's nothing like you."

"you have a sister?" Tsukune asked. "This is the first I've heard of it."

"I never mentioned it?" Moka asked.

"No." Tsukune said. "I mean it's fine, but I'm surprised it never came up."

"Me too." Moka said. "Well, I have three sisters, but only one little sister. She's really violent though, so I don't think I got along too well with her. Of course this is before I wore my rosary, so I was more violent too. This rosary brings out my more peaceful and kind traits like my mother had. My grampa used to tell me how I was so much like her, both in kindness and in ferocity. I never learned what happened to her, but he did say she would always be close to my heart. She wore a rosary just like this one and he said he put a drop of my grandmother's blood in it to signify the bond between her and my mother and a drop of my mother's blood to signify our bond… I never did get a story, but I guess I could ask him someday… or my father, if we could find him."

"Well, I say we make a journey out of it." Tsukune pat Moka on the shoulder.

"R-really?" Moka asked, looking at Tsukune with hopeful eyes.

"Sure." Tsukune said. "I could use a nice, peaceful visit to the Youkai world. This could be an interesting journey for us all three."

"I-I will join." Mizore said.

"Yay!" Moka hugged the two closely, tears emerging from her eyes. "Thanks, Mizore-chan, Tsukune-kun."

"You're welcome, Moka(-san)." The two said. Alucard squealed in delight and acknowledgement.

"Of course I'll take you too, baby." Moka cooed, kissing the bat on the nose.

Alucard let out a squeal of delight, flapping up and landing on Moka's shoulder.

"Alright, let's go!" Moka jumped up and down.

"Maybe you should put Alucard back for this trip." Tsukune chuckled.

"Why?" Moka asked.

"I don't think people will take kindly to a giant bat in the stores." Tsukune said.

"Well, that's their problem." Moka said, pouting. "Sorry, Allu. You'll have to go back in your cage for now."

Alucard almost took on a look as if he was pouting. Moka took him back to her room where his cage was, putting him inside and shutting the door as the large bat flapped up to the top of his large cage, hanging upside down from his perch and falling asleep.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Moka ran down the stairs, latching onto Mizore and Tsukune. "Let's do it!"

"Okay." The two said, chuckling.

The three headed out of Moka's house and to the mall located in town.

"This place is huge!" Moka gasped. "I've never been in here but a few times and I always forget how big it is."

"Yep." Tsukune chuckled. "It's pretty big alright. Where should we go first?"

"I-I think we should go find ice cream." Mizore suggested.

"Let's get new duds!" Moka exclaimed, pointing at a store.

"I didn't think you knew what duds meant." Tsukune chuckled. "I guess I was proven wrong."

"Well, I know that it means awesome clothes." Moka grinned, pulling the two into the store.

"Moka, this is a women's clothes store." Tsukune said.

"Yeah, we're gonna start here." Moka said. "Cuz this place was the closest. Then, we'll get you something, Tsukune-kun!"

"Uh, okay." Tsukune said, ignoring the stares he was getting.

"Ooh, I like this lacy swimsuit!" Moka said looking at a pair of lingerie.

"Uh, Moka, that's lingerie." Tsukune said.

"What's that?" Moka asked.

"Sexy underwear." Tsukune said, a blush appearing on his face.

"Oh!" Moka said. "I have like three pairs that are way sexier than this! Maybe we could see them at home!"

Mizore and Tsukune both turned as red as the blood Moka drank from them, Mizore's mouth opening. The only thing that made it less embarrassing was the fact that they knew Moka wasn't intentionally being flirty.

"L-let's not." Mizore said, pulling on her hoodie strings. "I-I'd rather not."

"Okay!" Moka said. "But, I guess we could find something for us girls. Tsukune-kun, no peeking."

"Had no plans to." Tsukune said. "How about I go find us some frozen yogurt or something?"

"That's a great idea!" Moka gasped. "Go for it!"

"Okay." Tsukune chuckled, leaving the store.

"Now, let's get some cool outfits!" Moka said.

"N-nothing sexy for me please, Moka-san." Mizore said, pulling on her strings more.

"Don't worry!" Moka said, pulling her through the store. "I'll get you something cute!"

Mizore blushed at the thought, looking down as she was pulled through the store.

"Ooh!" Moka said, stopping in front of a pretty ice blue dress. "This looks perfect for you, Mizore-chan!"

"Y-you think so?" Mizore asked, looking at the dress.

"Yeah!" Moka grinned. "Let's go see you try it on!"

"O-okay." Mizore was pulled by Moka to the dressing room with the dress. Moka had also grabbed some stockings to go with the dress, insisting they would look good.

Mizore timidly stepped into the dressing room and began to strip and try on the dress, liking how it felt on her.

"It looks so cute on you, Mizore-chan!" Moka gasped, glomping her once again.

"Th-thanks." Mizore said, blushing as she fidgeted in the dress.

"Let's get it and you can wear it if the three of us go somewhere fancy!" Moka said.

"O-okay." Mizore blushed more. "C-can I go change back now, Moka-san?"

"Sure!" Moka said, releasing her to return to the dressing room and back into her previous attire. However, this time she left her hood down, rubbing her cheeks to try to stop the blush that was evident on her fair skin.

After her blush had gone down, she exited the dressing room, heading over to Moka, who was holding another outfit. This one was ice blue as well and very tight looking and probably would hug her skin.

"I got you another one!" Moka grinned. "This one's your color too!"

"Th-that looks a little... tight." Mizore said, a blush appearing on her face as she saw the outfit was like a jumpsuit and probably a size or two too small for her. Even in her cosplay, she'd never worn anything intentionally tight.

"It's form fitting this tag says!" Moka said. "That means it'll fit you just right!"

"I-I guess I could try." Mizore said.

"I'll help you get it on!" Moka said, which caused Mizore's face to heat up like a radiator, causing her to stammer.

"You okay?" Moka asked. "Your forehead's pretty hot."

"I-I'm fine." Mizore stammered out. "B-but, why do you want to help me d-dress?"

"Because this tag says you need someone else to help you!" Moka grinned. "That means it's a two person job!"

"O-okay." Mizore relented, the pink haired vampire pulling her to the dressing rooms once again.

Once inside, Moka helped Mizore take off her clothes, putting the outfit on her.

"Th-this is kinda tight, Moka-san." Mizore said once they'd finished. "I-I look like I'm going skydiving a-and it's too tight."

"Well, I guess we don't need that one." Moka said. "I'll grab one for me and we can find Tsukune-kun and get our frozen yogurt."

"Th-that sounds great." Mizore said.

"Yay!" Moka cheered, rushing out of the dressing room once she'd helped Mizore take the outfit off, returning with a pink dress that looked to be for someone ten years younger than her in its look (though, its size was right for her).

"I got this, Mizore-chan!" Moka grinned, stripping and putting it on, modeling in it.

"I-it looks great on you." Mizore said, stunned a little. She may have realized her crush wasn't really a crush, but she still admired the fact that Moka was attractive.

"Thanks!" Moka grinned, putting her previous outfit back on. "Let's get the stuff we want and go!"

"O-okay." Mizore nodded. Once they'd purchased their desired outfits, they exited the store to find Tsukune talking with someone in a witch costume. She was a little short, but she seemed to be their age. She also seemed to be talking in a flirty manner, if her feeling Tsukune's chest was anything to go by.

"Hey, Tsukune-kun!" Moka waved. "Who's your friend?!"

"Oh, uh, hi Moka." Tsukune said, the girl taking her hands off his chest. "This is Yukari. You remember her from when Kyoko showed up?"

"Oh yeah!" Moka said, looking at her. "You're that witch."

"Yep." Yukari smirked, tilting her hat. "Name's Yukari Sendo. Nice ta meetcha. Tsukune here was tellin' me about you. Didn't mention how cute you two looked up close. I didn't get a chance to take a good look before."

Mizore blushed as Moka grinned.

"I get it from my mother." The vampire said, putting her arms behind her head. "My grampa said I look just like her! He even said I have both of her hair colors!"

"Damn, I'd love to meet her then." Yukari said, licking her lips.

"Moka-san." Mizore whispered, pulling on her hood strings. "I-I think this witch girl is a pervert."

"Ya think so?" Moka asked, putting on a thoughtful expression. "I wonder why."

"Everything she's said has been… s-sexual." Mizore whispered, pulling her hood over her face.

"Oh." Moka said. "Well, I guess it's her type. I heard witches were like that once."

"Ooh, a shy type." Yukari walked over to Mizore, stroking her chin, which caused the icy blue haired girl to tense up. "Well, I do like the shy ones. They're the cutest in my opinion."

"M-Moka-san." Mizore whispered, a little fear in her eyes and voice at Yukari's advance.

"Hey, you stop touching Mizore-chan." Moka grabbed Yukari's hand. "That's weird. Only Tsukune-kun and I get to do that cuz we're friends!"

"I'd like to be a little more than friends with all three of you if I'm being honest." Yukari smirked, licking her lips. "I'm definitely down for a foursome."

Tsukune's jaw dropped as Mizore squirmed, pulling on her strings, hiding the top half of her face with her hood. She pulled it down with her hands, her face red and heating up fast.

"Well, we're a threesome." Moka said, pulling Tsukune over to her and hugging him and Mizore. "We're together forever!"

"I meant a foursome in a more… _intimate_ way." Yukari smirked wider, grabbing Mizore's breasts. "These puppies are nice and soft."

"P-please stop." Mizore said, squirming more.

"That's not nice." Moka said slapping Yukari's hand. The witch shook it as she felt the bad sting.

"Ow!" She said, clearing her throat. "Sorry, I'm not too good with saying how I feel… I think I hang around too many succubi. But, I would definitely like to be in your little circle. Especially sandwiched right in the middle."

"Well, I guess we could hang out sometime." Moka said. "But, no touching people, especially Mizore-chan."

"Aright, alright, fine." Yukari said. "I guess I'll see you three cuties later then."

Yukari pulled out her wand, which had another heart on it, this time inside the first heart, and glanced around before waving it, disappearing into thin air.

"sh-she's a pervert." Mizore said, slowly standing at normal posture from her almost cowering posture from earlier.

"Yeah." Tsukune said. "And, she's a little nuts. But, besides that, she's actually pretty nice."

"Yeah, she seems nice." Moka nodded.

"She also said her best friend was way more perverted than her." Tsukune shrugged. "Something about a succubus. I guess she's friends with one."

"Th-that would explain some things." Mizore said. "I-I don't think I want to be around her too much though."

"Okay." Tsukune said. "Let's eat our frozen yogurt and then head home. I'm sure it's time for Alucard's next meal."

"I can go find him a rat when I get home." Moka said, licking her lips as she ate her frozen yogurt.

"He eats rats?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah!" Moka grinned. "It's so cool to see him devour them! Sometimes, it kinda looks like he drains their blood first."

"Maybe he's a vampire." Tsukune smirked.

"That would be so cool!" Moka gasped. "Wouldn't it, Mizore-chan?"

"As long as he doesn't start drinking my blood." Mizore gave a small giggle.

"Aww, he wouldn't do that." Moka waved her hand. "He's too sweet to do that. He likes you. He'd just rub up against you like a big softy."

"It would be pretty funny to see what your grandfather thinks of him." Tsukune said. "Since you named a bat after him."

"He'd think it'd be so cool!" Moka said. "But, I guess we'll have to find out when we go. I can't wait to go see him."

"What's he like?" Mizore asked.

"Oh, he's the most powerful vampire of them all!" Moka said, getting a little loud. "He's got this cool sword and he swings it like "woosh!" "Fssshhheww!" and other cool sound effects! He's also got this form he said he would never use again!"

"that sounds pretty cool." Tsukune said. "What is it like?"

"I don't know." Moka said. "I've never seen it. He said that my mom could use it too, but he never said anything beyond that. I guess I can use it too if I want, but there's got to be some huge catalyst or something he said."

"L-like Super Saiyan." Mizore said, licking her frozen yogurt, holding her lollipop in her hand.

"Yeah!" Moka grinned, clenching her fists. "Like that! I guess I'll go Super Saiyan if I ever get it! That would be so cool!"

"Y-yeah." Mizore blushed. "You'd be a strong Super Saiyan."

"You guys wanna catch a movie?" Tsukune asked. "I just remembered that dumb vampire movie my cousin wanted to see is out. Want to watch it and laugh at how dumb the vampires are?"

"Is that the one that got that book written about it from a fanfiction?" Mizore asked. "the, uh, adult book?"

"No, this is another vampire franchise." Tsukune said. "This one's supposed to be much more accurate."

"I liked the one where Batman fought Dracula." Moka said, grinning. "That was so cool at the end when he was like "I'm Batman" and toasted him."

"That was pretty cool." Mizore giggled slightly, her lollipop in her mouth again as she was finished with her frozen yogurt.

"Let's go see it!" Moka said, standing up and taking off, pulling the other two behind her as she ran.

"Moka, slow down!" Tsukune shouted, trying his best to keep up with the pink haired vampire as she ran down the street to the theater.

"We're here!" Moka shouted when they'd arrived. "Let's see this vampire movie!"

"Three for that vampire movie that's out." Tsukune said once they'd arrived at the ticket counter.

"Three for Dracula's Rising." The ticket taker said, giving them the tickets. "That'll be seven fifty."

"Here you go." Tsukune said, handing the man the money, taking the tickets and going inside. Once inside, Moka bought them all popcorn and Mizore bought the drinks and some candy. The crew went into the viewing room and sat down, getting comfortable. Moka sat in the middle with Tsukune on her right and Mizore on her left.

The three put their arms on the armrests, Moka putting her hands over Mizore's and Tsukune's. This action caused Mizore to blush slightly as Moka squeezed her hand.

"If you get scared I'll hold on tight." She whispered to her. Mizore smiled a small smile, nodding a little.

"If you get scared, hold on to me." Moka whispered to Tsukune.

"I was about to whisper the same thing to you." Tsukune smirked.

"Okay!" Moka said, nodding as the movie started. The three began to munch their popcorn and candy, sipping on their drinks.

 _After the movie_

"That was great!" Moka said, jumping up and down. "I can't believe we thought that would be dumb! Dracula was totally awesome!"

"Yeah." Tsukune chuckled. "I did like it. It was so full of action and violence, I was surprised I thought it would be like the other vampire franchise."

"I know, right!" Moka exclaimed. "What did you think, Mizore-chan?"

"I-I liked it." Mizore nodded.

"great!" Moka shouted. She hugged her two best friends, pulling them along on the way home. Once they arrived at their street, they waved goodbye to each other and headed to their respective houses, Moka taking Alucard out of his cage to feed him.

* * *

Well, here's another fluff chapter that cushions the action chapters. I quite like this one. It was fun to write. I do have a few plans for future arcs though. We'll see how they go.


	10. Preparing For A Trip To The Youkai World

Chapter Nine: Planning a Trip to the Youkai World

Tsukune yawned, stretching in his bed, looking around and actually surprised that a certain pink haired vampire hadn't woken him up.

"Strange." He muttered. "She must be sick. That's gotta be it. She's sick. Makes it quiet though."

"Tsukune dear!" Kasumi called. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Sweet!" Tsukune got out of bed, getting dressed and heading down to see the bacon and eggs sitting and waiting for him… as well as Moka shoveling down three times as much as was on all the other plates combined.

"What is it with vampires and eating?" Tsukune muttered, surprised as Moka, in her cheery, sweet voice asked for thirds.

" _Thirds?!"_ Tsukune thought. _"That settles it! Moka's father must have been a black hole."_

"Here you go, dear." Kasumi chuckled, giving her more. "You sure have an appetite."

"Human food's so good!" Moka grinned. "thanks, Kasumi-san!"

"It sure is." Kasumi pat Moka on the head. "You're welcome, Moka."

" _She just blew by that…"_ Tsukune's jaw instinctively dropped a little at Moka's little comment she let slip. _"I mean, Moka may have said she was a vampire and my mom thought it was cosplay... hmm... I guess that's it."_

Tsukune sat next to Moka, eating what was on his own plate. He noticed a pale hand reaching over with a fork, stabbing some of his bacon. He stared, wide-eyed, as Moka ate it, licking her lips.

"I have freed your bacon from the evil clutches of your eggs!" She grinned.

"You stole my bacon." Tsukune said in shock.

"Nope!" Moka popped the 'p'. "I liberated it! It was being oppressed by your eggs, so I freed it!"

"fine." Tsukune said, grabbing Moka's glass of orange juice. "Then, I'll 'liberate' your orange juice."

"You wouldn't dare!" Moka gasped. "Not my orange juice!"

"Oh, I would." Tsukune smirked, enjoying taunting his best friend. Moka then tackled him, setting the glass of orange juice on the table.

"Aha!" She exclaimed triumphantly. "I have saved my orange juice!"

"So you have." Tsukune chuckled. "Congratulations."

"Yay!" Moka grinned, biting down on Tsukune's neck, drawing some blood before jumping back up to eat more eggs. Tsukune climbed up to the table, pouting a little as he ate his eggs.

"I still can't believe you stole my bacon." He said.

"I liberated it!" Moka said with her mouth full.

"Whatever." Tsukune said.

"I liberated Mizore-chan's sausage from her plate as well!" Moka grinned.

"You also ate at Mizore's?!" Tsukune exclaimed. "Moka, how much have you eaten today?!"

"Not much." Moka pouted, poking her stomach. "I am only at half full."

"Oh my god, your father is a black hole." Tsukune said. "There's no way you're a pure vampire. You're half black hole."

"No, I'm not!" Moka exclaimed. "I'm full vampire! My grampa said so!"

"that reminds me." Tsukune said. "We need to figure out when the best time to head to see him would be."

"Hmm…" Moka thought out loud. "We have next week off, so let's go then."

"okay." Tsukune nodded. "Your shopping trip two weeks ago has probably gotten you enough stuff you'll need."

"Yep!" Moka grinned. "I gots plenty!"

"Good." Tsukune chuckled. "We should be ready. I hope the youkai world is better this time."

"Me too." Moka said. "It was so cold there."

"Yeah." Tsukune said. "Well, it should be fine. We just have to pack warm clothes."

"That sounds tough." Moka pouted. "I only got a fuzzy coat."

"That's pretty warm." Tsukune said. "It'll do."

"Okay!" Moka grinned. "I'll pack it. We'll have to help Mizore-chan pack!"

"Yeah." Tsukune said. "Her family seems to already have cold protectant, so she shouldn't be hard to pack."

"Okay!" Moka said, nodding.

"Planning a trip?" Kasumi walked in, raising an eyebrow as she handed Moka her next plate.

"We're heading to see Moka's grandfather." Tsukune explained. "We'll be gone about a week."

"Well, I'll have to talk with your father about this." Kasumi said. "Not that we don't trust Moka or Mizore, but you'll be gone for a week and missing school."

"No, actually we have off the week we're planning." Tsukune said.

"I see." Kasumi nodded. "Well, I'll still have to consult your father."

"Okay." Tsukune said.

"Though, that reminds me." Kasumi snapped her fingers. "I haven't met your parents, Moka, or Mizore's parents."

"I live alone." Moka said. "My parents are back home and sent me to this school to learn."

"I see." Kasumi nodded. "Well, I hope you're doing well alone then."

"I am!" Moka grinned. "I got Tsukune-kun and Mizore-chan!"

"Well, I plan to meet with Mizore's parents soon." Kasumi said. "I would like to see who raised such a sweet girl."

"We're heading over there if you wanna come, Kasumi-san!" Moka suggested.

"Well, I think I'll take you up on that offer." Kasumi nodded. "When are you heading over there?"

"As soon as I finish my food!" Moka inhaled her food, quickly cleaning Tsukune's plate as well.

"You little sneak." Tsukune said as Moka stuck her tongue out of her grin.

"Okay, let's go!" Moka cheered, jumping up.

"Alright then." Kasumi grabbed her shoes and the three headed off, Kasumi and Tsukune at a slower pace than the pink haired vampire, to Mizore's house.

Moka knocked on the door, gasping as she saw Mizore with a large bat on her shoulder, nuzzling up to her.

"That's a… huge bat!" Kasumi gasped.

"Alucard, what have I told you about sneaking out of the house?!" Moka scolded the large vampire bat. Alucard slumped his head as if in shame.

"She knows that bat?" Kasumi asked.

"That's Moka's pet, Alucard." Tsukune explained. "He's pretty friendly. He seems to like Mizore."

"I told you the next time I'd only feed you store-bought rats for a week!" Moka continued her scolding.

"What's all the fuss?" Tsurara walked up behind Mizore, looking out at the group. "Oh, it's you, Moka. I suppose you're here to take this giant bat home."

"I guess so." Moka put her hands on her hips, getting an adorable glare on her face at Alucard, who slumped a little.

"Tsurara?" Kasumi gasped. "Is that you?!"

"Kasumi?" Tsurara looked Kasumi dead in the eyes, walking out to stand in front of her.

"you two know each other?" the three teens gasped.

Both of the adults threw punches square into each other's jaws, knocking each other back.

"I guess they do." Tsukune said. The two adults continued to fight, rolling around a little as well.

"I-I never knew my mom had this side to her." Mizore said.

"Neither did I." Moka said. "Same with Kasumi-san."

"I have never seen her this angry." Tsukune said. "Even when my dad made a joke about her 'time'."

"this is for cheating in the last Shoulder War!" Tsurara's shout came.

"Well, this is for cheating in the three legged race!" Kasumi shouted.

"Uh, mom…" Tsukune said, trying to alert Kasumi.

"M-mom?" Mizore said, trying to get Tsurara's attention.

"Mommy's busy, sweetie." Tsurara said.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Tsukune." Kasumi said.

"Uh, please stop." Moka easily picked both humans up, pulling them apart.

"why are you guys fighting?" She asked.

"She's a cheater!" both shouted at the other.

"what happened?" Moka asked. "Tsurara-san you start."

"Well, we went to school together." Tsurara said.

"Youkai World Academy." Kasumi said.

"Go Fighting Spirits!" both women pumped a fist in the air.

"Wait, hold up." Tsukune said. "You went to school in the youkai world?"

"Of course." Kasumi said. "How else do you think I've been able to keep Moka fed?"

"W-well, everything you feed her h-has iron in it." Mizore said. "Th-that would help with a-anemia like she says she has, but not vampirism."

"Iron is a temporary substitute." Kasumi said.

"That does explain why I have no spinach…" Tsurara said.

"Plus, I've seen her drink your blood." Kasumi said. "you sure do make a good juice box."

"Both do." Tsurara agreed.

"But, why do you hate each other?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, in the last School Triathlon, she cheated." Both said, pointing at the other. "We were put on separate teams and she cheated."

"Uh, is that reason to hate each other?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, no." both reasoned.

"Did one of your teams win?" Moka asked.

"No." Tsurara said. "This other team with a bunch of zombies won. Stupid Huangs."

"Buncha dirty cheaters themselves." Kasumi said. "Shoulda kept those blasters."

"Yeah." Tsurara said. "Those snow blasters would have helped so much."

"I-I still can't believe you two went to school together." Mizore said. "Wh-why didn't you say anything, mom?"

"I didn't know." Tsurara said. "He doesn't resemble Kasumi that much… I mean, I'm surprised she didn't recognize you. You look just like me when I was younger."

"Except you didn't cover your face every time someone looked at you." Kasumi said.

"True." Tsurara said. "Man, that Newspaper Club was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Kasumi nodded. "It was… god, we hated each other for a pretty stupid reason."

"Yeah." Tsurara nodded. "Even after Akasha tore into us with that lecture… yeesh, I'd never seen her so mad."

"You knew my mom?!" Moka exclaimed.

"Now I know why you're familiar." Kasumi said. "You're Akasha's daughter."

"Wait, wait, hold on." Tsukune said. "You guys should tell us this whole story."

"uh, okay." Tsurara said. "We'll have tea at the café you three like."

"Okay!" Moka grinned. "I just gotta take Alucard home!"

Alucard flew over to Moka's shoulder, looking at the human women for a second before Moka took off running back to her house.

"Energetic." Kasumi mused. "She's definitely like Akasha."

"We're gonna head to the café." Tsukune said. "We'll see you there."

"Okay." Kasumi said, nodding.

"Be safe." Tsurara said, nodding.

"W-we will." Mizore said as they headed off. Moka ran by a few minutes later, shouting 'wait for me, Tsukune-kun and Mizore-chan!'.

 _Later, at the café_

The five people sat down, all of them with a drink. Moka had cherry soda, Tsukune having grape. Mizore had a smoothie while Tsurara and Kasumi both had coffee, Tsurara's iced and Kasumi's hot.

"So, before we begin" Tsurara said. "What's this I hear about a trip to the youkai world?"

"We're gonna visit my grampa!" Moka exclaimed.

"Sounds like a tough journey." Tsurara said. "Especially from what Akasha told us."

"Well, we're prepared!" Moka grinned. "We have Tsukune-kun and Mizore-chan!"

"Uh, how's that gonna be help?" Tsukune asked. "You're the vampire."

"You just gotta use your own strength." Moka pulled her best friends into a hug. "I believe in you guys."

"Uh, thanks." The other two humans said, Mizore blushing.

"Now tell us the story!" Moka said.

"Alright, alright, fine." Tsurara said. "We'll have to start at the beginning."

"Well, the story starts off when Tsukune's grandfather followed a strangely creepy man who dropped a flyer for a school for me to attend."

"creepy?" Tsukune asked.

"He was, but it turns out he was the headmaster." Kasumi sipped her coffee. "So, I went to this school, not knowing it was for monsters, when first day, I get run over by a girl on a bike."

"I did that to Tsukune-kun once!" Moka gasped. "I forgot how to brake and he accidentally walked In front of it… I wonder where that bike got to."

"Turns out the girl was a vampire." Kasumi mused. "Her name was Akasha and she was your spitting image, Moka."

"Woah!" Moka gasped. "You met my mom at school!?"

"I did." Kasumi said. "So, she then proceeds to drink my blood, saying it was the best she'd ever tasted and then goes into a long-winded explanation on how she's a vampire."

"Sounds familiar." Tsukune nudged Moka, who looked confused at this.

"So, then, we head to the school together and she and I become pretty good friends." Kasumi said. "We had a small fight after she found out I was human, but we patched it up."

"I wonder how you guys met!" Moka said.

"Well, let me get to it." Kasumi held her hand up, which seemed to pacify the energetic vampire. "So, basically, we joined a club called the Newspaper Club, and there was this succubus who was totally jealous of Akasha or something, but she turned out to be a good friend and joined with us. Her name was Kurono Ageha. Then, we met a spunky, pretty flirty witch named Fujiko Sendo who also joined. Then, we met Tsurara, who also joined."

"How'd you hide your human stuff?!" Moka asked.

"Basically, they had us stay in human form." Tsurara said. "I count as youkai since my line is closely tied with them. But, basically we had some crazy adventures. Here's a picture of our group."

She pulled out a picture of the members of the Newspaper Club, which showed the members previously mentioned and a few new faces.

"Who are they?" Moka pointed at them.

"That's a story for another day." Kasumi said. "Except the one with cat ears. She's the teacher in charge of it, Miss Nekonome."

"We have a teacher named Miss Nekonome!" Moka exclaimed.

"Oh, that's her daughter." Kasumi said. "She's human, so she just cosplays. She actually kept sneaking in to join us in the club."

"Remember when we took out those guys from that Fairy Tale in that tournament?" Tsurara sipped her coffee.

"Those guys were tough." Kasumi said. "But, we beat 'em. Yeesh, those guys were the toughest fighters we'd fought. But, man joining that fighting tournament was fun. Seems like a common anime trope to settle things with tournaments."

"True." Tsurara said. "So, you three need to pack for your trip, right?"

"Yeah!" Moka said. "But, we're not gonna leave yet. We're gonna wait until it's a holiday week."

"I see." Tsurara said. "Well, I expect you to take care of each other."

"We will." The three nodded, Moka holding them in a double side hug.

"Well, we're gonna chill here." Tsurara said. "You three head home and get ready for school."

"But, it's Sunday." Moka said. "We don't have school today."

"You don't?" Kasumi asked. "Oh. Well, go play somewhere and have fun. Just be careful."

"Okay, mom." Tsukune said. "Try not to kill each other."

"We won't." Tsurara and Kasumi assured them.

"Good." The teens said, heading off to do something.

 _With the teens—later_

"Mmm, this ice cream is so good!" Moka licked her lips as she ate the strawberry treat.

"I-it is." Mizore said.

"I can't believe you know about this cool place, Mizore-chan!" Moka said. "This is such great ice cream!"

"I-it is." Mizore said.

"Definitely." Tsukune agreed.

"I hope you guys' moms are getting along!" Moka said, giving her ice cream a large lick and almost pushing it off the cone. "They seemed pretty friendly when we left, so I hope they made up!"

"I'm sure they did." Tsukune said. "My mom doesn't hold grudges often. They were probably just rivals in the club."

"They knew about my mom, though." Moka said, pausing. "I kinda want to ask, but they seem to know something they don't want me to know."

"Well, ask them." Tsukune said. "It can't hurt to ask."

"I'm… I'm so nervous that it'll be bad or they won't want to tell me." Moka said, looking down.

"I-it's okay, Moka-san." Mizore hugged the pink haired vampire. "I-I know you want to know. P-perhaps if they don't talk, your grandfather will."

"You're right, Mizore-chan!" Moka grinned, hugging her back. "Thanks!"

"Y-you're welcome." Mizore blushed as she felt herself be pushed into Moka's chest.

"So, now what should we do?!" Moka exclaimed.

"Get some stuff for the youkai world?" Tsukune shrugged.

"Sure!" Moka exclaimed. "I know the perfect place!"

"Where?" Tsukune asked.

"This clothing store at the other end of the mall!" Moka said. "They sell all kinds of monster stuff!"

"That stuff's fake." Tsukune said. "It's sold by someone who doesn't even believe in monsters to cash in on other people's naivety."

"Aww." Moka pouted. "I wanted a real monster store."

"Sorry, Moka." Tsukune pat her. "Maybe we should feed Alucard now instead?"

"Okay!" Moka said. "I gotta get a rat from the store! He's got to be punished!"

"Uh, okay." Tsukune said, the other two following the vampire to the pet store, where she received the rat from the owner.

"Alucard been bad again?" He chuckled.

"Yep!" Moka nodded. "This time, it's for a week."

"I see." The store owner said. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep!" Moka grinned. "Thanks, Mr. Stoker!"

"You're welcome." He chuckled.

"That guy's name is Stoker?" Tsukune raised an eyebrow as they walked out of the store. "Like as in Bram Stoker?"

"I know, right?" Moka said. "I thought it was weird too at first! But, he's pretty cool! Also, I read that guy's books. Most of 'em are kinda weird. The one about the vampire was cool. But, it was fake."

"Well, yeah." Tsukune said. "It was a fantasy book."

"No, it was based on true stuff." Moka said.

"Really?" Tsukune asked.

"Yep." Moka nodded. "Except they didn't kill Dracula at the end. My grampa told me that they changed it, but he actually left with a woman. My grampa never told me anything else about it. Only that it was fake."

"Strange." Tsukune said. "I guess we'll have to ask him to explain what it means."

"Okay!" Moka said. "That sounds like a good idea!"

"Good." Tsukune chuckled.

"Yay!" Moka grinned.

The three then headed back to Moka's place, the vampire holding the rat above Alucard's head. He jumped, grabbing the rat and sucking the blood out of it before eating the meat.

"Now, eat it all." Moka said, Mizore turning a sickly shade of pale, then green at the slightly gruesome sight.

"Uh, Moka, a little warning next time?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh, sorry!" Moka giggled. "I didn't think he'd make such a mess this time! He's usually such a polite eater."

"Well… not this time." Tsukune said. "I think I need a glass of water."

"Sorry, Mizore-chan, Tsukune-kun." Moka sheepishly said. "I don't know why he ate so messy this time."

"It's okay." Tsukune said. "So, are we ready for when we go next week?"

"Yep!" Moka grinned. "We just gotta make sure Alucard is fed and we'll go!"

"Good." Tsukune said.

"I-I think we'll learn a lot on this trip." Mizore said.

"I'm sure we will." Tsukune nodded in agreement.

 _The following week, the day of the trip_

Tsukune yawned awake as he stretched, rubbing his eyes to show the two females in his room, both dressed in maid costumes, one holding a giant bat.

"Gah!" He exclaimed, jumping up a little.

"Morning, Tsukune-kun!" both said, Moka grinning wide while Mizore gave a small smile and blush.

"What are you guys doing?" Tsukune asked. "I thought we were getting ready for a trip. Why are you dressed like that?"

"They're super comfy!" Moka grinned wider, pulling him out of bed, the male of the group thankful he wore jeans to bed. "Now, come on, Tsukune-kun, let's go now!"

"Okay okay." Tsukune said, putting on a shirt and stretching once more as he grabbed his socks.

"Are we ready?!" Moka looked around at the group.

"I-I am." Mizore said, blushing a little more.

"I am too." Tsukune said. "Except I'm kinda hungry though."

"Me too!" Moka exclaimed. "I think we should eat before we leave!"

"Of course you do." Tsukune chuckled.

"Yep!" Moka grinned, licking her lips. "I'm super hungry!"

"Well, let's see if my mom's got anything she'd let us have before we leave." Tsukune said.

"Okay!" Moka ran down the stairs, sitting down at the table, waiting for Tsukune and Mizore to arrive, practically drooling on the table as Kasumi chuckled, having made omelets.

"I see you're hungry, Moka." She set three down in front of the pink haired vampire, said vampire gobbling them right up.

"I see someone is very hungry." Kasumi mused, chuckling as she pat Moka on the head.

"Yep!" Moka exclaimed, her mouth full of food as she seemed more akin to a vacuum than a vampire.

"Well, good luck and be safe." Kasumi said, handing Tsukune a bag. "I packed you three some essentials you'll need to make it in the trip. Especially a change of clothes."

"We already got bags, but thanks." Tsukune said.

"You're welcome, dear." Kasumi said. "Your father wants you to call every night and chck in with him."

"Okay." Tsukune nodded.

"Obviously, don't tell him where you actually are going." Kasumi said. "Tell him you're going to America with them to see Moka's grandfather."

"I will." Tsukune nodded, eating some of the omelet in front of him.

"Growing up so fast." Kasumi said, putting a hand on his head. "Already making high school friends and is going off by yourself on a trip."

"Well, I did take after you." Tsukune said.

"That you did." Kasumi mused.

"I take after my mom and grampa!" Moka exclaimed.

"I'll bet." Kasumi chuckled. "Your grampa was one scary guy when we met him on Parent's Day or whatever they called it… it was during a festival at the school and the parents all came, so the Newspaper Club got introduced to each other's parents."

"That sounds like grampa!" Moka grinned.

"Well good luck to you three." Kasumi said.

"Thanks!" They waved at her, heading out the door. Kasumi made herself some breakfast, grabbing the mail from the previous day from the pile. She noticed a letter from a place she'd never thought she'd see again.

"Well" She mused. "Looks like I can take a nice little trip there myself. Wonder if Tsu got one."

 _With the teens_

The three arrived at the bus station, the bus pulling up. Opening the door, they were greeted with the sight of Nurari sitting in the driver's seat, still smoking his cigarette.

"Well, off to the youkai world, I see." He mused.

"Yep!" Moka grinned. "We're gonna see my grampa!"

"Well, that sounds like an interesting trip." Nurari chuckled. "funny, I have to take a group from the human world to the youkai world for reunion of the class soon, so I guess I'll see them."

"Well, we're heading to where I grew up." Moka said.

"I know the place well." Nurari said.

"you do?!" Moka exclaimed. "Great!"

"I'll take ya there fast." Nurari said. "Well, sorta. I can't take ya all the way there, but I can take you close."

"Okay!" Moka said. "That's good enough!"

"Fine then." Nurari nodded. "Step aboard."

The three teens stepped onto the bus, sitting down in a row near the front. Moka sat in the middle of the two, putting her arms around them. Mizore blushed slightly, liking the feel of Moka's arm around her. Alucard nuzzled up to her and Moka.

"Comfy, you three?" Nurari looked back at them in the mirror.

"Yep." They said, nodding as the spooky bus driver closed the doors, starting the bus.

"And, we're off." He said, taking the bus toward a tunnel. However, instead of seeing the road that was supposed to be on the other side, the group saw a strange area with a blood red sky and a grey ground that seemed… deader than usual.

"Is this the youkai world?" Tsukune asked.

"Part of it." Nurari mused. "This is actually near the Youkai World Academy. But, we're not passing near it today. Maybe someday, you'll head there. Though, there's not too much you would want to do. Perhaps you'll have to join once you truly understand what you're meant to do. Especially if you wish to unite humans and youkai."

"Did my mom go here?" Tsukune asked.

"Kasumi?" Nurari looked into the mirror. "Yeah, she did. Bright student. Had a mean right hook back in the day. Actually had the same desires as you, seein' youkai and humans as equals and for the world to see it."

"Why isn't she pursuing it so much like before?" Tsukune asked.

"Let's just say there are some that want to keep the worlds separate." Nurari said. "And, some that want to kill both and reign over them. Those kind of people prevent your mother from enacting her previous desires."

"Like Hellsing and the Yuki-Onna?" Tsukune asked.

"More Hellsing, but yeah." Nurari said. "Another big group for that was for that was Fairy Tale, but a team from the past took them out. Perhaps you'll meet them all someday."

"Yeah." Tsukune said. "There's just so much I don't understand."

"Well, I'll tell you this one thing as you get off." Nurari said, stopping the bus and opening the door, letting the three walk out, Moka still holding Alucard. "Your line has done more in the youkai world than you'll probably ever know."

"Really?" Tsukune asked.

"Yep." Nurari said. "Here's a map so you don't get lost on your way to Alucard's castle."

"Thanks." The group said as Nurari pulled away.

"It's this way!" Moka said, pointing as she began to go in said direction. The other two followed as their journey began.

* * *

Well, it seems as though their journey has gone well so far. But, could it hold dangers? And, will Alucard give answers? Find out soon.


	11. Alucard's Castle

Chapter Ten: Alucard's Castle

Kasumi woke up, stretching her back. She looked at the calendar. It had been three days since Tsukune and the others had left for their trip to the Akashiya castle.

"I guess I better head over to Tsu's house." She mused to herself. "Supposed to head to that reunion."

She made herself a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, thankful Moka wasn't there to 'liberate' them. Afterwards, she headed over to her old friend's house, knocking on the door.

"Kasu, you're looking well." She smirked, opening the door, dressed in a sweatshirt that said "Youkai World Academy Fighting Spirits".

"Today's the day." Kasumi smirked back.

"If I see Saizou, I'll kick the shit out of him." Tsurara fist bumped Kasumi. "Now, let's find Nu and get the hell over there."

"Yeah." Kasumi chuckled. "Let's do it."

The two walked over to the bus stop, the familiar bus pulling up to pick them up.

"Morning, ladies." Nurari smirked. "Surprised to see you back at this bus so early. Ready to see the old gang?"

"Yeah." The two said, entering the bus.

"Still smells like it did fifty years ago." Kasumi smiled slightly.

"Jeez, we're old." Tsurara said. "You look thirty."

"Well, I age slow." Kasumi said, sitting next to her old friend. "It's since I spent so much time in the youkai world."

"With a vampire." Tsurara said. "Don't think we didn't notice how you two hung out. So, how close were you?"

"Well, let's just say" Kasumi looked down at her feet. "If we were a little tipsier on prom night, our kids would never have been born."

"Woah." Tsurara said. "Wow. Didn't expect that."

"I'll bet." Kasumi said. "Remember when our kids told us about the Public Safety Commission in their school a couple of days before they left?"

"Yeah." Tsurara nodded.

 _Flash_

"They actually call themselves that?" Kasumi asked the pouting Moka, who was holding a broken skateboard.

"Yeah." Moka said. "I just wanted to skateboard in the school, but nooo! They had to break it! Buncha meanies!"

"Funny, we had one of those in our school when we went there." Kasumi said. "They sucked too."

"Especially that leader, Kuyo." Tsurara sipped her coffee. "Special place in hell for that bastard. God, I loved it when you—"

"I didn't do anything." Kasumi stealthily pinched her hard.

"Ow!" Tsurara shouted. "What was that for!?"

"You know what." Kasumi said.

"Oh." Tsurara said. "Right. My bad. It was still cool when you stood up after you took that big hit because Akasha—"

An elbow found its way into Tsurara's gut, stopping her sentence.

"right, sorry." Tsurara wheezed.

"So, what did you guys do about them?" Moka asked.

"Beat the absolute shit out of them." Tsurara said. "Every last one."

"Felt so good." Kasumi chuckled.

"I'll bet." Moka said. "I wanna do that to those meanies!"

"Well, this one is only human." Kasumi said. "So, don't do anything too rash."

"Yeah yeah." Moka pouted.

 _Present_

"So, what would that make your kid?" Tsurara asked.

"Seventeen." Kasumi said.

"Right." Tsurara said. "Well, when are we gonna get there, Nu?"

"Soon, miladies." Nurari said, looking at them in the mirror. "Just be patient."

"Okay." The two women said.

The bus soon pulled up to a large building that looked more like a haunted mansion than a school. They entered, heading to the gymnasium. Inside, there were tons of monsters conversing and talking with each other.

"There's Ageha!" Tsurara pointed to a large breasted woman in a kimono sipping on punch.

"And Fujiko!" Kasumi pointed to a woman dressed in a witch's costume standing nearby. They walked over, grabbing punch for themselves.

"Well, look who showed up." The large breasted succubus said, grabbing Kasumi's breasts. "You've grown since we last saw each other. Looking good for almost being seventy girls."

"You're one to talk." Kasumi said. "I didn't know there could be such a thing as triple D."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I am not just talking, but walking the look of beauty." Ageha said, striking an almost vain look… until a large wash bin hit her on the head, knocking her out.

"What?" Fujiko asked, hiding her wand behind her back. "Why do you think it was me?"

"Was it?" Tsurara asked.

"Yes." Fujiko slumped over.

"Well, good job." Tsurara clapped her on the back.

"She didn't change either." Kasumi mused.

"Surprised you did though." Fujiko said. "Was reeeeealy thinkin' you were gonna go for Akasha."

"That's really none of your business." Kasumi said. "Besides, we're not together and we've moved on from any romantic feelings that may or may not have been there."

"Well, she's right behind you." Fujiko nodded behind her.

"Where?" Kasumi turned so fast her punch spilled.

"Made ya look!" Fujiko began to cover her mouth in a giggle fit, Kasumi knocking her over the top of the head, a little irritated.

"Not funny." Kasumi said.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Tsurara muttered.

"Ha ha." Kasumi rolled her eyes. "god, you guys are like children still. Just because ewe were best friends and roommates doesn't mean we had anything romantic going. Or that we'd tell you if we did."

"True." Fujiko muttered, getting up and rubbing her head. "That hurt."

"Well, good." Kasumi said. "I wanted it to."

"Mean." Fujiko pouted.

"Still can't believe you got into this school at twelve." Tsurara said.

"I can't believe you still act like you're twelve." Kasumi chuckled.

"Hey!" Fujiko pouted. "that's not fair."

"All's fair when it comes to love, war, and picking on our witch friend." Kasumi smirked.

"Awww." Fujiko pouted more.

"what'd I miss?" Ageha mumbled, waking up.

"Nothing much." Tsurara said. "Just the usual."

"Good." Ageha said, stretching. "Man, these puppies give me a workout."

"Yeah, that's what gives you a workout." Kasumi chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, is that—" Fujiko asked as a pale woman in a red dress walked up, her long pink hair flowing down her, masking her red eyes. Everyone turned to stare at her, several moving to take her hand, but she ignored all of them. Her eyes stared straight ahead, meeting Kasumi's.

Kasumi felt her heart rate triple in that instant, almost falling backwards as she gripped the table behind her. She looked at the woman, gulping.

"Sure it's nothing more than friendship?" Fujiko giggled.

"A-A-Akasha?" Kasumi stood up, clearing her throat and looking at the pale woman. Her soft red eyes locked with Kasumi's.

"Kasu-chan." The vampiress smiled, grinning slightly.

"So that's where she gets it." Tsurara muttered. "Your kid does that too."

"I taught her well." Akasha took Kasumi's hands, Kasumi holding tight. "So, how have you been, Kasu-chan?"

"G-good." Kasumi said, chuckling. "How about you?"

"Great." Akasha smiled, Kasumi gulping in response as the vampire turned a bit redder. "How is my Moka?"

"you knew I would see her?" Kasumi asked.

"I sent her to live near you." Akasha said. "In case she should get into trouble you would be nearby."

"Wow." Kasumi said. "Well, our children became great friends and with Tsurara's daughter."

"That's wonderful." Akasha grinned. "I knew she'd find someone who would understand her. You didn't tell her I was alive, did you?"

"No." Kasumi said. "I really didn't know either."

"What?!" Akasha looked almost hurt. "B-but, our bond."

"I felt you everywhere I went." Kasumi pulled her close. "But, I couldn't tell if you were alive or dead."

"Oh." Akasha said. "Well, she doesn't need to know. I'm sorry, but there's stuff I have to do before I can see her again."

"Understood." Kasumi said. "Should we do it together?

"Kasu-chan…" Akasha and Kasumi got even closer, holding each other in an embrace. "You'd do that?"

"In a heartbeat." Kasumi said. "For you."

"Okay!" Akasha said. "Thanks, Kasu-chan!"

She then bit down on Kasumi's neck, Kasumi's breath hitching.

"Get a room, you two." Tsurara rolled her eyes.

"So" Akasha asked as she looked back at Kasumi. "How is my baby doing?"

 _With Moka, Tsukune, and Mizore_

"How much farther until we reach the castle?" Tsukune asked Moka, who held the map.

"It seems like we're close." Moka said, pointing forward. "We just have to go through this forest and we'll be there."

"That sounds good." Tsukune said. Alucard chirped from his position on Mizore's shoulder, flapping his wings in anticipation.

"This forest looks pretty tough to navigate in." Tsukune said as they came upon a dense, foggy forest.

"Well, we have to just walk straight through." Moka said, marching forward.

"Th-this looks scary." Mizore said, sticking closer to Moka.

"Don't worry, Mizore-chan!" Moka pat her. "I'll keep you safe!"

"Th-thank you, Moka-san." Mizore said.

"You're welcome!" Moka grinned.

The three walked into the forest, Moka taking the other two's hands. After about five minutes, they seemed to not be any closer to an outcome.

"I think we're lost." Tsukune said.

"L-lost?" Mizore asked, gripping Moka's arm tighter.

"Nah!" Moka said. "We just gotta go this way!"

She then began walking to the left, almost tripping over a log had Tsukune not caught her. He held her, guiding her around it.

"Thanks, Tsukune-kun!" She grinned.

Alucard took this chance to fly off of Mizore's shoulder, flying off into the fog.

"Alucard, get back here!" Moka took off after him, pulling the other two behind her.

"Moka, slow down!" Tsukune struggled to keep up with her.

"Alucard, get back here!" Moka shouted again, pulling them more.

Suddenly, the bat emerged from the fog, flying towards a castle in the distance.

"Grampa's castle!" Moka exclaimed. "We made it!"

"W-well, we still have to get to it." Mizore said.

"We're on the home stretch!" Moka grinned, taking off, letting go of the other two. They ran to keep up with the pink haired vampire, but to little avail. She made it to the castle in record time, the other two taking a good deal longer to reach the goal.

"We *pant* made it." Tsukune said upon his arrival.

"Y-yeah." Mizore nodded.

"Let's go in, you guys!" Moka exclaimed, pushing the door open. "Alucard, you get back here! I'm gonna teach you a lesson if you don't come back here right now!"

The bat did not respond, however, though a faint squeak of a bat could be heard nearby.

"Let's walk." Moka said. "There's all kinds of secrets and traps in Grampa's castle."

"R-really?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah, but it's fine." Moka grinned. "I know my way around."

"That's not super reassuring." Tsukune chuckled.

"Heey." Moka pouted. "I'm good at my job."

"Job?" Tsukune asked.

"Being an awesome manga vampire girl!" Moka grinned.

"She's lost it." Tsukune chuckled.

"Nu-uh!" Moka said. "I'd make an awesome manga character! Or maybe an awesome anime character!"

"I-I dunno." Mizore said. "Y-you probably wouldn't work well in an anime. I can see you in a manga more."

"Okay, Mizore-chan!" Moka grinned.

"So, where should we look for Alucard or your grandfather?" Tsukune asked.

"Let's just head to his throne room." Moka said.

"Okay." The other two said. Moka began to lead them, walking nonchalantly through the corridors. They carefully walked through the area, being careful not to trigger any traps.

"The throne room is around here in this area." Moka said, pointing.

"Okay." Tsukune said, Mizore nodding as they made it through the corridors.

Suddenly, they came upon a room that was large and had three thrones: one large, one medium and one small. There were Romanian characters above them, which none of the three knew how to translate, though, it could be assumed that one said "Alucard" and the other the name of his bride, the third possibly Akasha.

"Alucard!" Moka shouted, putting her hands on her hips and stomping toward the oversized bat that had landed on the throne. "What do you have to say for yourself running off like that?!"

"I would say that I was leading you to where you would find me." The bat spoke in a deep accent and voice.

"W-wait, what?" Mizore asked, shocked.

"I said" Alucard spoke with a deep voice, his body morphing into a taller, more regal looking form as he emerged from this transformation as a tall, muscular man in a dark blue suit of armor with a blood red sash as a belt. His hair was long and black, his pale face calm, yet hiding great power behind it as he looked at the three with his reddish black eyes. "I was leading you to where you would find me."

"W-what?!" Moka asked, shocked. "G-grampa! You were my pet bat!?"

"I was." Alucard said, chuckling, which revealed his fangs. "You seem to forget that you are capable of doing it as well."

"How come you never told me?!" Moka exclaimed, her voice full of hurt. "My dad told me that I had to learn how to adapt and wouldn't let me come back until I had! I wanted to see you guys!"

"I told you, my little nosferatu" Alucard said, his voice softening. "I would always watch over you. You have the ability to use the great power of the Bloodriver clan if you tap into it. I knew you could succeed, but I wanted to make sure."

"How come you never said anything?!" Moka exclaimed, tears beginning to fall as she walked up to the elder vampire, slumping against his chest. "I wanted to come back! To see you, to go and see dad, but I couldn't! I couldn't even contact you guys! But, you were living in my house and I could have talked to you."

Alucard's arms encircled her as he tilted her chin to look up at him. A casual smirk came to the vampire elder's face.

"My little nosferatu" he said. "I wanted to see if you could learn to adapt to survive on your own. I can see you have succeeded. Though, not without the help of these two."

"Y-yeah." Moka sniffled. "They're my best friends."

"Your blood smells like that Pyress woman." Alucard's gaze landed on Tsukune. "I can tell because it has a hint of something… inhuman to it."

"Wait… I'm not human?" Tsukune asked.

"Not entirely." Alucard mused, his gaze landing on Mizore. "And you are that monster hunter's child. Though, without the confidence."

"I-I am." Mizore pulled her hood up over her head. "I-I'm Mizore."

"I am aware of your names." Alucard said. "You have done well taking care of my granddaughter. Though, she seems like she knew how to take care of herself as well, despite being a terrible pet owner."

"You kept sneaking out." Moka said. "So, of course I'd feed you store rats. You were a bad pet."

"Moka, I'm over fifty times your age." Alucard said. "I don't need your permission for anything."

"But, you still should have said something." Moka said, leaning into his chest. "Written a letter or something."

"I was incapable of communicating with you like that." Alucard said. "I had no way to without you realizing where I was."

"But, still" Moka said. "I had to go to school and get hit on by all these weirdos and this one guy who I had to beat up without my rosary and..."

"You took off your rosary?" Alucard raised an eyebrow. "I hope you understand the consequences of that action."

"I had to protect my friends." Moka said.

"There may be complications later on, Moka." Alucard said. "Be ready to become engaged in battles."

"I'll be ready." Moka said. "I have my friends to support me."

"Good." Alucard said. "Then we shall continue to chat. How has your school been going?"

"It sucks and it's boooring." Moka said. "I just wanna sleep through most of it."

"Well, I'll tell you what I told your mother when she was in high school." Alucard said. "Deal with it."

"That doesn't sound like something to help me get through school." Moka pouted.

"It's not." Alucard said. "But, it is what you're going to do."

"But, I don' wanna." Moka whined.

"Your mother said that too." Alucard said. "And, though I'm not going to put you over my knee, I will prevent you from drinking your friends' blood."

"You wouldn't!" Moka gasped.

"Wouldn't I?" Alucard raised an eyebrow.

"Meanie." Moka pouted. "But, are you gonna stay with me still? Maybe in your human form?"

"I will see what I can do, my little nosferatu." Alucard said. "But, I make no promises."

"Okay." Moka said. "I would understand if you couldn't, but I really want you to."

"I will try." Alucard said. "But, tell me: what did you deal with during that hybrid girl's attack? What did you do to your rosary?"

"I pulled it off." Moka said. "Why? Is that bad?"

"No." Alucard said. "It seems you became capable of doing that. Just… be careful how much you pull out of yourself when you unleash those powers."

"Okay." Moka nodded. Alucard then released her, Moka walking back over to her friends.

"So, where is dad?" Moka asked. "Is he somewhere I can go find him?"

"He is hunting a contract in the human world." Alucard said. "I have no idea where."

"Oh." Moka looked down. "I see."

"He will see you soon, I am sure." Alucard said. "Do not be discouraged, Moka. It doesn't suit you."

"Okay." Moka said. "So, where should we go next?"

"You should rest here before anything else." Alucard said. "Your friends are probably wanting to sit after the journey it took to get here. So you should allow them to sit and rest some at the very least."

"Okay." Moka nodded, putting her arms around Tsukune and Mizore. "Let's go find my room, guys! It's around here somewhere!"

"Moka, slow down!" Tsukune exclaimed, being pulled by the pink haired vampire.

"P-please, Moka-san." Mizore pleaded, also being dragged.

Alucard sat down on his throne thinking. Several thoughts crossed his mind, but most of them were trivial, some involving Moka, some not. Several revolved around a different vampire he knew of.

 _With Moka, Tsukune, and Mizore_

"And, here it is!" Moka pushed open the large door, revealing a very pink room that was furnished with several characters from various anime, similar to Moka's room back home.

"So, she's still a weeb here." Tsukune muttered with a chuckle.

"Heeeeey!" Moka crossed her arms pouting. "I'm not a weeb! I'm an otaku! There's a difference!"

"Moka, there's several figurines on your shelf that seem a little old." Tsukune chuckled.

"Well, I just haven't gotten the latest Dragon Ball ones yet!" Moka said. "Whenever Ultra Instinct Goku comes out, I'm definitely getting it! Same with a sweet battle… ooh!"

"M-me too." Mizore said, blushing as she smiled.

"Well, show us around your room." Tsukune chuckled.

"Alright!" Moka exclaimed, walking them around and pointing to the various things. "There's my Dragon Ball stuff and there's my Naruto stuff and there's my Pokémon stuff and there's my Digimon stuff and there's my Inuyasha stuff and there's my Yu-gi-oh stuff and this is…"

"Man, I can't believe so much anime came out when she lived here." Tsukune said.

"Th-the eighties and nineties were when a lot of today's classic and popular anime came out." Mizore explained.

"I see." Tsukune said. "So, Moka, how long did you live here?"

"Until I was ten and then I went to another human school." Moka said, looking down. "They didn't like me very much there. They all thought I was weird and didn't want to be around me. I guess they were kinda right. I am kinda weird."

"Well, yeah." Tsukune shrugged. "But, that's what makes you Moka."

"Y-yeah." Mizore nodded, smiling. "You are Moka-san."

"Aww, thanks, guys!" Moka grinned, grabbing them in a hug, squeezing them to her as she began to suck both of their bloods, licking her lips.

"It tastes sooo good one right after the other!" She exclaimed, squeezing them again.

"Not too much now." Tsukune said. "We still gotta go home, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Moka exclaimed. "Well, don't worry! I can get us back!"

"Uh, I think we should let your grandfather guide us." Tsukune said.

"What, do you doubt my excellent navigation skills?!" Moka exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes." Mizore and Tsukune nodded in unison.

"Awww." Moka pouted. "You guys are no fun. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back in the human world." Tsukune chuckled.

"Well, let's go get it and make it take us somewhere fun!" Moka grinned.

"Th-the comic book store?" Mizore asked hopefully.

"That too!" Moka grinned. "I wanna get more comics too!"

"Of course you do." Tsukune chuckled.

"Yep!" Moka grinned. "But, I think we should stay here for a bit! I wanna see all the old stuff I used to do as a kid!"

"We have a couple more days until we have to be back." Tsukune said. "So, I guess we can do that."

"Yay!" Moka grinned. "Thanks, Tsukune-kun!"

"I-I'd love to see what you did as a child." Mizore said, smiling a little.

"Okay!" Moka said. "I'll show you where I used to play in the halls and I broke a window!"

"That happened?" Tsukune asked. "How many times?"

"Why would you think that?!" Moka asked, shocked. "It was only five times!"

"Glad we don't play ball at my house." Tsukune laughed. "I still remember what happened when I first met you. You broke the window and that angry gym teacher got mad at us."

"Well, he was a meanie." Moka said, crossing her arms and pouting. "He shouldn't have yelled at you."

"He was also with that douche student council president." Tsukune noted.

"E-even in real life the s-safety commission and the student c-council are mean people." Mizore said.

"Yeah." Moka said. "I guess that's why they're used so much in manga and anime."

"Makes sense." Tsukune shrugged. "So, where should we go see first?"

"My old playroom!" Moka exclaimed. "I might have some old toys in there!"

"Okay." Tsukune said, watching as Moka took off, running toward the aforementioned room at top speed, the other two chuckling as they followed her.

 _With Hellsing_

"So, it seems like the group of Moka Akashiya and her friends has entered the youkai world." The leader said, looking at Kurumu, who looked up at her. "I am tasking you and our newest recruit to observe and engage them."

"Understood, leader." Kurumu and Kyoko nodded, bowing.

"you are dismissed." The leader said, the two exiting the room.

"What would your mother say if she knew you were doing this?" Yukari leaned against the wall as they walked out. "Going against your own kind, against the entire peace of the world."

"I'm not doing this for her." Kurumu said. "She doesn't have to know. You mother doesn't know you're doing what you're doing."

"that's my business." Yukari said, walking out of the door. However, she turned back to look at Kurumu.

"Before you do anything else" she said. "Think about what you're going to lose if you keep going."

"And, where are you going?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm done with this." Yukari said. "I tried to save you, Kurumu, but, I can't… you'll have to save yourself. You too, Kyoko. This place is hell for us. For humans too. But, I'm leaving… going back to Ruby. She's probably worried sick about me… I'll be waiting for you two… you know where to find me."

"Goodbye… friend." Kurumu watched Yukari nod and walk out the exit, disappearing.

"Is what she said… true?" Kyoko asked. "I know youkai in general are evil, but… are we doing the right thing?"

"I ask the same question every day." Kurumu said. "But, Hellsing at its core is a group dedicated to eliminating the evil of both sides."

"But, what are they?" Kyoko asked. "They're not humans or youkai. I can tell from the blood in my veins… I'm not just a youkai hybrid am I?"

"If you can transform, I don't know…" Kurumu sighed. "I guess we should confront Moka Akashiya at the very least. It is our mission."

"Yes…" Kyoko sighed, the two looking once again at the exit which Yukari used.

* * *

so, it seems like it's a bit more positive in this chapter. I wonder what's gonna happen next. Find out soon.


	12. Pureblood Vampire Versus Hybrid Creation

Chapter Eleven: Pureblood Versus Hybrid Creation

"This is nice, Kasu-Chan," Akasha said as she and Kasumi danced.

"I suppose, but it is a little odd considering we both married males." Kasumi chuckled.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Akasha asked.

"Someone's going fishing for cla—" Ageha muttered before another wash basin fell on her head.

"So cuuute!" Fujiko almost squealed. "I ship this one… oh, wait, they're married to other people… so, I guess I can't root for them…"

"Let's not encourage them to cheat," Tsurara said. "They'd hate us for it if we did."

"Yeah," Fujiko nodded.

"Say, Kasu-chan," Akasha said. "How about we go back to my dad's castle after this? I wanna show you some stuff."

"Oh?" Kasumi said, raising an eyebrow. "Is it more comic book stuff?"

"Some of it," Akasha said. "But, I got some fun toys too!"

"Now _that_ sounds like my kind of fun," Ageha said with a smirk as she woke up.

"Not that kind of toy, idiot." Fujiko dropped an iron on her head with her wand. "Get your mind out of the gutter. It was bad enough you're embarrassing us."

"To be fair," Tsurara smirked. "I remember a certain spunky witch flirting with a certain human girl."

"I-I did not!" Fujiko blushed, stammering.

"And, you often squeezed both hers and Akasha's boobies." Ageha chuckled.

"Meanies," Fujiko covered her face. "You guys wanted to have an orgy with them."

"No, I wanted to hit that human ass." Tsurara said. "Just once. Plus, I was smart enough to back down once I saw Akasha sink her fangs into that neck."

"Remember when those jerks from the Safety Commission came?" Fujiko asked.

"Yeah, that's something I'd rather not remember." Tsurara said. "I know my bloodline was once capable of magicks, but trying to call them up to rescue Kas was not something I'd want to remember. Also, we had to help Akasha, so that wasn't much fun."

"Yeah," Fujiko nodded. "Well, at least we don't have to see them again."

Suddenly, a chill ran through the air and not from cold. The students turned to see four adults dressed in a much stiffer and formal version of the school's uniform. They were so much so, that they looked almost like military uniforms.

In the middle stood a tall man with long, blonde hair. He had a stiff, superior look about him and he had piercing eyes.

"Oh crap!" Fujiko gasped. "They're here!"

"This event did not go through the safety commission." The blonde man said.

"It's a reunion, dumbass!" someone called. "And, you don't make the rules anymore, you psycho!"

"Deal with that." The man said.

"What do you want, Kuyo?" Kasumi demanded.

"I simply want revenge on the human and her friends that dared to challenge our peacekeeping order." The blonde, Kuyo, said, a sinister smirk on his face.

"Like we'd let you touch her." Fujiko stepped in between him and the formerly dancing couple. "You're not getting anywhere near them, you creep!"

"Like you could stop me." Kuyo chuckled.

"Leave." Akasha said. "You meanies aren't welcome here."

"Shut it, vampire bitch," Kuyo said. "I'm getting to you."

The other former students gathered around didn't do anything out of fear of Kuyo's wrath they knew so well.

"Back off," Kasumi said. "I don't know how you got out of that hell we left you in, but you're certainly not welcome here."

"I'll show you just how I got out," Kuyo said. "Right after I rip your head off, you filthy human."

"Try me," Kasumi glared at him, not backing down.

Kuyo responded by punching her with a flaming fist cloaked in his youkai energy. He hit Kasumi in the jaw sending her into the table.

"Kasu-Chan!" Akasha moved over to her with her speed.

"You're next, vampire!" Kuyo pulled back for another punch. However, his punch was caught by Kasumi. The human opened her eyes, glaring at him further. Kuyo's expression turned to one of sadistic confidence and arrogance to one of shock and horror.

Kasumi's eyes were blood red and had a slit for a pupil, not unlike a cat's… or a vampire's.

"Did you not forget what happened the last time we fought?" She began to crush his fist in her hand. The pain in his expression was evident as his body began to flicker like fire as he began to transform. "Did you not forget how I broke you? I normally don't like violence, but people like you make me sick, Kuyo. You don't care about anyone's feelings or any of the sort. You only care about yourself."

"Enough!" Kuyo yanked his fist back, hurling Kasumi behind him as he finished his transformation.

Kuyo now looked similar to a god (or some Naruto character, according to Akasha). He had fiery legs that resembled a fox's. He wore what was like a flaming robe and his hair was longer and fiery. He had fox ears on his head and a sinister expression on his face.

"You may be vampire now, but you can't beat me this time." Kuyo said, striding towards Kasumi, who stood up, cracking her knuckles.

"But, you can't beat all of us." The five members of the Newspaper Club gathered together.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are," Kuyo said. "You will pay for disgracing the committee I had established."

"We're about to do more than that," Fujiko said, holding her wand at the ready.

"You may have stopped me in Fairy Tale." Kuyo said. "But, I will not be stopped now. I've only improved my skills with age. Yours have diminished."

"You want to see what age has done to our skills?" Akasha growled, baring her fangs. "It's made them better. You're gonna get it now."

"Prove it," Kuyo let his full youkai energy loose, the students gathered all scattering.

"We will!" Kasumi and Akasha rushed in, driving punches to his face. Fujiko summoned a powerful monster with her wand. It looked like a wolf, but far stronger. Ageha summoned a powerful illusion that became solid, the vines holding Kuyo down. Tsurara pulled out a pistol with holy magic bullets, firing all of them into Kuyo before holding out her hand, from which shot ice spears which stabbed into him.

"You know, it takes a lot for us to be pissed enough to pull out all the stops," Kasumi said. "Consider it an honor."

The students all watched in shock and awe as the five most powerful former students in the school were fighting off the former head of the Safety Committee, showing they could win against someone who was so feared, even more than fifty years later.

"Enough!" Kuyo let loose flames of white hot energy at the five. Akasha and Kasumi stepped in front, but something, or someone, pushed the five out of the way.

"Huh?" They asked, looking at the one who'd pushed them.

"Gin!" they all exclaimed, hugging the dark headed man. "You came back!"

"Of course." The man, Gin, chuckled. "I couldn't leave you five lovely ladies to come to the reunion all by yourselves, now could I? Plus, this guy needs to be taught a lesson."

"Let's do it." The five stood strong. "For the Newspaper Club!"

They charged in, Akasha and Kasumi leading the charge to fight the kitsune. The two vampiresses started hitting him around, the others aiding with their own techniques as they fought the powerful former member of the Safety Committee.

"This is for everything you've ever done!" the Newspaper Club shouted with the strength of its six members, unleashing a powerful flurry of blows onto him and finishing up with the two vampiresses sending him flying with a powerful double punch.

"Looks like Team Kuyo's blasting off again!" Akasha said with a huge, dopey grin on her face.

The rest of the Newspaper Club facepalmed, leaving the pink haired vampiress confused.

"So, uh, who's telling the headmaster?" Gin asked.

"One, two, three, not it!" everyone else said.

"Damn it!" Gin exclaimed. "you'd think the werewolf would have been able to win on that one."

"Toooo slowwww." Ageha smirked.

"Hey, I'm faster than all of you." Gin crossed his arms proudly.

"Which explains why none of the straight girls in school liked you," Ageha chuckled.

"Wait, but we like him," Kasumi said.

"Oh, don't even think of talking like you're fully straight," Fujiko said. "WE saw you two kissing behind the lockers."

"She was sucking my blood." Kasumi said. "We've been over this."

"You two clearly had a thing." Tsurara rolled her eyes. "You're both bi, but still."

"Whatever,' the two vampire blood carriers shrugged.

"Wait, is your kid a hybrid?" Fujiko asked. "I just now realized that."

"I guess…" Kasumi shrugged. "But, since I still wear the holy lock, I think he was suppressed if at all."

"Yet, he's all chummy with the blood daughter of the one that turned you," Ageha pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Akasha asked.

"So, her blood is the same that runs through his veins." Gin said. "It could jumpstart any transformation if she gives him any."

"Oh… crap," Kasumi said. "Well, I'm sure we can get a holy lock from the new headmaster if need be."

"I'm sure I can help with that if I need to," a female voice said as she walked into the room.

She was clearly a witch, dressed in a modest outfit of a long black dress and a pink corset top. Her sleeves weren't connected, but they were pink and went all the way to her hands, looking around her middle fingers. She carried a wand that had a crescent emblem on it. Her hair was long and black, reaching down to just below her breasts. Her eyes were a strange scarlet with orange mix that seemed to compliment her abilities. Her face resembled a doll of sorts.

"Ruby?" The group asked. "You're the headmaster?"

"Headmistress." Ruby said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm not calling you that." Kasumi said, everyone else but Akasha shaking their heads.

"That's cool that you got the job of headmistress!" Akasha said, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "I was wondering who took over after Mikogami passed on. And, now we know it's you! That's so cool!"

"Sister," Fujiko said to the younger witch. "How long have you had this position?"

"A few years now," Ruby shrugged. "I've been running it as best I could, but I'm so tied up in my schedule. It's got me whipped."

"Is she doing that on purpose?" Ageha muttered to Tsurara.

"I've never been able to figure that out." Tsurara shrugged.

"Yeah, it's been so tight," Ruby continued. "I've barely managed to squeeze in any fun time."

"Yeah, she's doing it on purpose," Ageha rolled her eyes.

"None of us are into you, so stop with the innuendos." Kasumi said, making a disgusted face. "So, what are we gonna do about this holy lock situation?"

"I could make you one, but it'll take some time, so be patient." Ruby said. "If you want, I could also make it a hidden charm so it's not noticeable."

"That's actually a good idea," Kasumi nodded. "Thanks, Ruby."

"No prob, guys!" Ruby smiled. "Now, if you don't excuse me, I've got to get back to my office and continue my session. I'm just sooo horny right now, it's like I'm in heat."

"Just go back to work," Fujiko rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you guys later," Ruby blew kisses to them.

"I like her!" Akasha grinned. "She's fun."

"And, way too kinky for her own good." Tsurara said.

"She just needs a good massage." Akasha grinned. "That gets kinks right out."

"That it does," Kasumi chuckled as they all pat her on the head, which caused the vampiress to grin wide.

"Thanks, guys!" She grinned. "Say, I wonder how Moka's doing."

 _With Moka, Tsukune, and Mizore_

"What the heck do you want?!" Moka exclaimed as she fought against Kyoko, who had burst into the courtyard.

"I'm here for you three." Kyoko said. "My superiors want you three."

"Kyoko" Tsukune said. "You don't have to do this! We're cousins!"

"Th-Those guys will j-just kill you t-too," Mizore, who was hiding behind a column, said, peeking her head out.

"You really think I'm dumb enough to just join them and not be ready to fight?!" Kyoko laughed.

"Stop acting like this!" Moka shouted. "You're not like this, Kyoko! You're a decent human being! Sure, you don't like me, but Tsukune is the most important person to you!"

"I… I…" Kyoko paused, dropping to her knees and gripping her head in pain. She screamed in agony as her body began to change. Wings painfully burst from her back as her nails lengthened. She screamed as her teeth became more pointed and her body grew a thin layer of fur around it.

"What… what the heck is she?!" Moka stepped back, shocked.

"Ch-Chimera," Mizore ducked behind the column, curling into a ball.

"What the heck's that?" Moka asked as Kyoko turned towards her with a snarl on her lips.

"I'll look it up," Tsukune said, pulling out the Monster Encyclopedia the group had borrowed form Tsurara and looking it up.

"Chimera!" He read aloud. "A youkai that has traits of multiple other youkai. These are typically rare, but hybrids made by humans are in existence. However, these are easily manipulated, easy to control. A human can command a chimera under their control to do many things, even if some of them are against the person's moral code. However, if the human or youkai underneath the youkai has a caring and pure heart, then the chimera cannot be to do something on the other end of the spectrum. A chimera is very strong and fast and some are able to fly. They are typically regarded as legends due to their rarity, but few who have seen one survive. Strength level varies as does other capabilities. While on the lower side of the Super Monster scale, they can compete with higher level beings like vampires, however, a vampire is typically superior to a chimera.

"You're going to burn, vampire!" Kyoko's voice was distorted, inhuman. It sounded pained, as if she didn't want to do what she was doing and fighting it hurt her.

"Kyoko, snap out of it!" Moka exclaimed, Kyoko grabbing her by her pink hair and slashing a gash across her chest.

"Moka(-san)!" Both Tsukune and Mizore shouted as they moved to Moka. Kyoko jumped in front of them, swiping at Mizore.

However, her arm was blocked by Tsukune. However, there was something different about him. His eyes were red and vertically slit for pupils.

"Ts-Tsukune-kun?" Mizore looked at him with eyes wide and her mouth open. "Y-You saved m-me."

"Run," He said to her, Kyoko slowly beginning to overpower him. His hand shook with the power Kyoko had.

"T-Tsukune-kun," Mizore nodded, moving back over to Moka.

"M-Moka-san," She shook her. "Are you o-okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Moka grinned as she noticed her blood leaking on the ground. "Say, can you pull off my rosary so I can heal?"

"S-Sure," Mizore pulled it off, which caused a brilliant flash of light from Moka. Both Tsukune and Kyoko turned to look at the light.

Suddenly, standing there was Moka's true form, the silvery white hair of Vampire Moka. Her bloody red eyes glared straight through Kyoko. Her fangs extended, showing her vampirism further. Her very aura had changed, showing she was in a class far beyond her previous level.

"Change back to normal or die, Kyoko." Vampire Moka said, taking a step closer to Kyoko.

Kyoko threw Tsukune to the side, charging at Vampire Moka. Vampire Moka dodged, swinging her leg around to kick her.

"Learn your place!" She said, sending Kyoko headfirst into the wall of the castle. Kyoko smashed through the wall, Vampire Moka rushing to attack her with another kick.

Kyoko stood up, roaring as Moka kicked her again.

"Change back!" She put her foot on her throat. She stared deep into her eyes, noticing something. There was no humanity left in them.

"Wake up, Kyoko!" Vampire Moka demanded. "Regain your humanity or I will have to put you down."

Kyoko looked at her, struggling against the superior monster, looking deep into her eyes. She stopped after a minute, beginning to turn herself back to human. She passed out, lying still.

Vampire Moka released her, stepping over to Tsukune.

"How the hell did you do that?" She asked. "You're not a vampire. Who gave you vampire blood?"

"What?" Tsukune asked, his eyes back to normal as Vampire Moka stood him to his feet. "I didn't know I had vampire blood."

"Perhaps our mothers were more than just friends." Vampire Moka said, replacing her rosary, causing her hair and eyes to return to normal.

"Wh-What should we d-do with K-Kyoko?" Mizore asked.

"Take her inside and lock her in the dungeon!" Moka grinned.

"You have a dungeon in the castle?" Tsukune asked.

"Maaaaayyybe!" Moka grinned. "I mean, it's not a dungeon, more like a place we can lock her up."

"Works for me" Tsukune said with a shrug. "Let's do it."

"Great!" Moka grinned.

"Moka, what was all the racket I vas hearing?" Alucard came out of the hole. "And, why is there a hole in the castle?"

"I got into a fight." Moka grinned.

"I see," Alucard sighed. "Well, what happened?"

"Weeeeelll…" Moka began to explain in her own Moka-esque way, using tons of hand motions that exaggerated the fight beyond what it actually was.

"I see," Alucard said. "Well, I suppose you could lock her up somewhere. But, you are going to keep an eye on her, Moka."

"You got it, grampa!" Moka said. "Let's go, Tsukune-kun, Mizore-chan!"

"O(-O)kay," The two said, following the pink haired vampire to what looked like a large cupboard with a lock on it.

"Here we are," Moka opened it, tossing Kyoko into it and locking it. "That'll hold 'er."

"Good," Tsukune said. "So, what are we gonna do with her? I mean, I love her and she's my cousin and all, but she's loyal to that Hellsing group. We can't just keep her unchecked."

"My grampa can take her." Moka grinned. "He's an eff-mothering vampire."

"I-I side w-with you, M-Moka-san." Mizore said, laughing a little.

"Great, Mizore-Chan!" Moka grabbed her into a hug, which pressed Mizore's face into her breasts, which caused Mizore to turn redder than her blood.

"Uh, I think you're suffocating her a bit." Tsukune said.

"Oh, oops!" Moka said, letting her go. "Sorry, Mizore-Chan!"

"I-It's okay, Moka-san." Mizore smiled at the pink haired vampire. "I-I know you d-didn't mean any h-harm."

"Okay," Moka pat her head with a grin. "We should totally get some ice cream!"

"That sounds fun." Tsukune said. "How is youkai world ice cream?"

"It's pretty tasty!" Moka said.

"Not that I don't enjoy you being here, my little fruit bat," Alucard walked up, rubbing the back of Moka's head. "But, don't you three have to be getting back to school sometime soon?"

"Aww man" Moka said. "We do. Well, I guess we can stay for one more day."

"That is fine, my little fruit bat." Alucard pat her on the top of her head.

"Great!" Moka grinned. "We're gonna get ice cream!"

"Have fun," Alucard said.

"You're not coming with us?" Moka asked.

"I have some things to do at the castle," Alucard said. "But, you can go on ahead and I will wait for you to return."

"Okay!" Moka grinned. "We'll be back soon."

The three left to go get ice cream, leaving Alucard to his own devices.

"So, where are we going to get ice cream?" Tsukune asked. "This castle isn't exactly near much."

"We're gonna go to a place I know." Moka said. "I'm gonna turn into a bat to give us a better view."

She concentrated her energy, her body shifting. However, what she shifted into was not a bat. Rather, it was a mouse. A pink mouse.

"Th-That's not a b-bat," Mizore said, picking up the pink mouse, who rubbed her paws behind her head in a sheepish way.

"Oops." Moka said, chuckling nervously. "I guess I'm not as good at it as I thought."

"I don't remember you ever doing it before." Tsukune said. "So, I guess you just haven't used it in a while, so your body might not be used to doing it at all."

"Probably." Moka said, squeaking a little as Mizore began to pet her, giggling slightly.

"That feels pretty good, Mizore-Chan." Moka grinned. "You have definitely got a magic touch. You should become a massager or something."

"I-I thing it's c-called a m-masseuse, Moka-San." Mizore blushed.

"Oh." Moka said. "Well, you can do that too!"

"Maybe you should change back so you don't get hurt." Tsukune said.

"Okay." Moka nodded her tiny pink head. She began to make a long, drawn out squeak, but nothing was happening.

"Moka?" Tsukune asked. "Are you having trouble turning back into your human form?"

"Uhhh…. Yeah." Moka laughed nervously, rubbing a tiny paw behind her head. "I think I'm stuck. Can we still get ice cream?"

"Sure." Tsukune chuckled. "But, we're gonna have to hide you."

"Okay!" Moka scrambled into Mizore's hood, poking her rodent head up, resting it on Mizore's shoulder. "Wow, this is comfy!"

"Th-Thanks, Moka-San." Mizore blushed.

"Well, let's go," Tsukune chuckled. "Moka, give the directions."

"You got it!" Moka grinned. "First, let's keep walkin'. That's step one."

 _With Ruby_

The witch sat at her desk, her body going over paperwork. Her mind, however, was distracted, as usual. She tried to ignore the thoughts that plagued her mind. Ironically enough, they weren't the usual, far more perverted thoughts that plagued her mind. These were on a certain organization that was beginning to do some nefarious deeds.

The papers she was looking at were several powerful youkai that were dead, as well as some confirmed missing.

"Hey, Ruby," Yukari walked in, flopping down on the chair and lounging.

"That's not how you sit on that chair." Ruby said.

"What are ya gonna do spank me?" Yukari shrugged. "I don't care. So, have you found anything about them yet?"

"You were the undercover one." Ruby looked at her.

"I was more concerned with saving Kurumu." Yukari said.

"You should not hold to petty attraction." Ruby said.

"It's not attraction!" Yukari got defensive. "We're just friends! You know where we were, you know why I wanted her out!"

"Is she?" Ruby looked back at her.

"It smells like sex in here," In walked Kurumu. "And, I hate it like this."

"I see." Ruby said. "What about the other human you mentioned? Kasumi's niece."

"I couldn't get her." Yukari said. "They turned her into a Chimera."

"Dammit." Ruby said. "That's a serious problem. I hope she doesn't go after Moka and her friends."

"What's so special about them?" Yukari asked. "I mean besides the fact that I'd make that a foursome in a heartbeat."

"Well, they are the ones Mikogami mentioned to me before he died." Ruby said. "He had a small spout of clairvoyance and with it, he discovered that a Yuki-Ona, a hybrid vampire, and a full vampire were to be protected with our lives."

"You're sure it's them?" Yukari asked. "They don't seem the type to stop that kind of organization… you sure he said that because he meant they could stop them? I mean, aren't their parents also those things?"

"That is true." Kurumu said. "We should find Kyoko and turn her back so we can have her help us."

"How do you plan to do that?" Ruby asked.

"I Charmed her." Kurumu shrugged. "She's a little bi-curious, so I used that to my advantage."

"Because you're almost as horny as Ruby is." Yukari rolled her eyes. "You succubi and your lusts."

"Heeeeey!" Kurumu said. "You take that back!"

"Why?" Yukari asked. "You and I both know it's true."

"It doesn't make it any less mean." Kurumu pouted a bit.

"Children, please." Ruby said. "We must figure out the best way to stop them."

"Whatever," Yukari and Kurumu looked over the papers with her.

* * *

Well, they managed to survive that. I wonder what crazy stuff the trio gets into next.


End file.
